Childhood Switch
by Iisarainbowpig
Summary: When Death the Kid loses his memory thanks to a witch's spell, a side effect occurs. Kid de-ages to a toddler as well as thinks his weapons are his parents. Liz and Patty are now forced to raise Kid as well as trying their best to get his memories back. Kid and his father's relationship gets severely affected and doesn't get fixed until 8 years later. M 4 CURSES AND BLOODINESS!
1. Witch Kimemo

**Hi everyone, Iisarainbowpig here! I got this idea for this fanfic randomly and was like: "Oh my gerrr! I NEEDZ TO WRITE DISS!"**

 **So I did.**

 **Something to know, I don't update very quickly. Or at least, I don't on my DP (danny phantom) fanfic. But anyway, something to know is that I am OBSESSED with Soul Eater. No...that's not the right word. I WORSHIP Soul Eater. Don't believe me? Ask anyone of my anime friends. Also, I finished watching the series AND finished the manga 6 months ago and I am still fangirling over it and re-watching episodes. Favorite character? Death the Kid 4 life! X3! I WORSHIP Kid...ok? That's how much of a fangirl I am about him. You know how much he loves symmetry? That's how much I love him.**

 **Oh yeah! Almost forgot. If you haven't finished reading the manga, I suggest doing that before reading this. I like to stick manga stuff in my fanfics and some of the stuff are spoilers to those who haven't read it. :3. I don't know if manga spoilers will be in the fanfic...but this is just a possible warning.**

 **Now..the restating of the summary!**

 **Summary:** **When Death the Kid loses his memory thanks to a witch's spell, a side effect occurs. Kid de-ages to a toddler as well as thinks his weapons are his parents. Liz and Patty are now forced to raise Kid as well as trying their best to get his memories back. Kid and his father's relationship gets severely affected and doesn't get fixed until 8 years later. MAY CONTAIN MANGA SPOILERS! CONTAINS MUCH GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND BLOODSHED AND GORE! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE THINGS, TURN BACK NOW!**

 **SECOND WARNING: SOME CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S NOTES ARE VERY LONG! IF YOU ARE READING THEM, BEAR THROUGH IT TO GET TO THE STORY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SCROLL DOWN AND KEEP SCROLLING TILL YOU GET THERE!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Through the silent night of Death City, a figure whizzed through the sky. His black and white hair whipped around his face as he scanned the streets below him with golden eyes.

"Kid! How much longer? My back is aching like crazy! Can't we head back to Shibusen already?" Liz whined, growing more impatient by the second.

Kid let out a sigh, unknowingly tightening his grip on his complaining weapon. "Liz, would you please stop whining? We've only been out here for an hour."

"Yeah, I know! An hour and we still haven't found this Witch Kimemo!"

"From what Father told me, Kimemo only comes out at night and tends to weaken her enemies by tampering with their memories. She's also very good at hiding her presence from others." Kid stopped when he thought he saw something move in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes at the spot and tightened his grip on Patty as well, bending his knees into a more fighting stance as he stood on Beelzebub. "For all we know, she could be watching us right now."

Patty started giggling and laughing like a crazed lunatic. "Calm down, Kid! You probably just saw a kitty or a ghost!"

Liz let out a long and drawn out squeal as her hands shot up to cover her face. "Patty, don't! That's not funny!" Patty just laughed louder.

Kid eyed the spot a little longer before turning away and zooming off in a different direction, Patty still laughing loudly.

Unknown to the three of them, a slender woman watched them fly off with one eye the color of a human soul, the other the color of a kishin soul. "Ho? What's this? You've sent your beloved son out to come get me, Shinigami-sama? Very well then. I can just use this to get back at you." She smiled at herself and chuckled. "You've grown foolish, Death. All these years I've been waiting to figure out a way to get back at you, and here you are, giving what I need to me." She threw her head back and laughed manically. "I, Witch Kimemo, shall be the first to get back at Death for the deeds he's done to me and my fellow witches!"

* * *

*****30 minutes later*****

"Kid, really. We've been out here for an hour and half, if we were going to find Kimemo, we would've by now. Let's head back."

Kid gave the streets one last scan, and then sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right." Kid turned his beloved skateboard around began heading back.

"Soul Protect off…"

Kid froze at the sudden powerful soul wavelength that suddenly was released.

"Kid, what is it? Kid?" Liz had been overjoyed when they turned around but she grew worried when her meister suddenly stopped.

The young shinigami tightened his slackened grip on his weapons and zoomed back the direction they were just leaving. "I sense a witch," he replied calmly, bending down a bit lower as he picked up speed.

Patty stopped laughing at a joke she had just thought of and Liz stiffened. "You think it's Kimemo?"

"Most likely."

"Memory Flash!"

Kid's eyes widened as all of his worst memories flashed at lightning speed through his mind. He clutched his head willing the images to go away.

"Kid! Kid!? What's wrong!?"

"Sis, is he ok!?"

"I don't know...I-I really don't know, Patty."

"S-stop...please….n-no…" Kid swayed a bit before he slipped off the board, eyes squeezed shut.

"KID!" Liz and Patty transformed in time to catch their falling meister. "Kid! Kid! Kid, snap out of it! What's wrong!?" Liz shook the young teen that raised both hands to hold his head. He curled in on himself, mumbling things like "stop" and "please no".

"Oh? It seems he has some pretty bad memories, I wonder what they are," a female voice spoke from the shadow of a nearby building.

Liz and Patty looked up abruptly as a woman stepped out from the shadows. She had long silver hair with golden highlights held in a long braid that came down to her waist. She wore a sleeveless golden trimmed silver V-neck tunic, a long golden skirt that opened in the side to reveal her left thigh with silver and blue tribal signs the color of human souls. She had on a golden belt with silver soul carvings with a buckle the shape of half a Kishin soul and half a human soul. Her golden trimmed silver boots reached up to just below her knee, and she had two leather straps on her upper thighs, one on each leg. The right had a Kishin soul carving while the left had a human soul carving. She had on long silver detached sleeves that reached to just above her elbows, the end formed to a sort of arc that covered the back of her hands where white tribal marks were carved at the rim, along with a silver pendant with white soul carvings dangling from a golden chain from her neck. She grinned at the two teens clutching their meister close. She stared at the two with her multicolored eyes filled with amusement (her right eye is the color of a human soul, the left the color of a Kishin soul).

"Who are you!?" Patty demanded, glaring at the woman standing in front of them. Liz followed suit and also glared at her, hugging a mumbling Kid to her chest. His eyes were open, but they were wide, fearful, and glazed over.

The woman put a hand on her chest and gasped in fake hurt. "Ugh! I'm hurt. Didn't anyone teach you how to be polite? Where are your manners, child?"

"I asked you: WHO ARE YOU!?"

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Are you the witch Kimemo?"

The woman smiled. "Yes, indeed I am."

"What did you do to Kid!?" Liz and Patty demanded.

Kimemo shrugged, placing a hand on her hip and using her free hand to fiddle with her pendant. "Oh nothing really. Just a simple spell, is all."

Patty growled, clenching her fists by her side. "I FREAKING KNOW YOU CAST A SPELL! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SPELL YOU CAST!"

Kimemo huffed and mumbled a "demanding" under her breath before replying. "I call it Memory Flash. All it really does is flash every worst memory the victim had over and over again. Quite useful for immobilizing the opponent, don't you think?" Her amused gaze traveled to Kid, who was clutching his head as he whimpered in Liz's arms.

"You bastard….Liz! Catch!" With that Patty began to glow a light pink and transformed into her gun form before landing in Liz's ready hands.

"Make sure you don't miss any shots! I want to hit her with every bullet I have in me!"

"Hai!"

Kimemo smiled. "Ho? If it's a fight you want, I shall gladly accept."

Liz narrowed her eyes and began firing rapidly at the evading witch, making sure she had Kid securely against her chest as he squirmed slightly in his misery. Patty screamed, ordering Liz to shoot faster. "Patty! I'm trying! She's just-HOLD STILL GOD DAMN IT!"

Kimemo giggling a little insanely as she continued to dodge. After about ten minutes of useless shooting, Kimemo's smile vanished. "I'm beginning to grow tired. I'll just have to end this." She leapt up into the air and gently touched her forehead, multicolored eyes closed. Liz narrowed her eyes to their limit and shot at the airborne witch. After a second or two, Kimemo removed her hand and a small glowing white orb came with it. "MEMORY MAKE!" (Hehe...slight Fairy Tail reference…). The orb glowed brighter and morphed into long white sword with a golden hilt and silver tribal markings on the blade. She dove down, large grin on her face as she deflected the bullets, and with one smooth stroke, slashed the sword at the teens. Liz screamed in pain as she lost her grip on Kid and flew back, Patty skidding away from her.

"LIZ!" Patty changed to human form and dashed over to her fallen sister. Blood seeped out from the new wound on the left side of her body.

With the quick change of spell, and hard hit Kid had from the impact of the ground, he snapped out of his trance. "W-wha…"

Liz groaned and sat up, wincing at the pain in her side. She grabbed the tie around her neck and ripped it off, she knew Kid was going to scold her about how she was in no way symmetrical with Patty anymore, but she didn't care. She sucked in a gasp as she gingerly wrapped the tie around her wound to slow the bleeding. When she looked back up she what she saw was that Kid was no longer stuck under the influence of Memory Flash, but her relief was cut off when she noticed Kimemo grinning from behind him. "Shit...Kid!"

Kid blinked and was about to react but was too late as the blade slashed his back. He screamed and fell over, his blood splattering on the ground beneath him. Patty cursed at herself for abandoning Kid as she ran to him. Kid's head swam from the aftermath of Memory Flash and combined slash on his back. He swayed a bit and his eyes drifted to Patty who was frantically running towards him. He gasped in pain when the witch thrust the sword into his chest, taking care to make it deep but not deep enough to kill.

"Kid!" Patty ran faster, Liz struggling to stand and get herself to Kid. The young shinigami screamed as the blade slowly dug deeper, crimson blood oozing from his chest and dripping down the sides of the blade.

Kimemo smiled and twisted the sword harshly in the wound, causing another lovely scream to escape the teen's mouth before drawing it out. She watched as Kid fell on his back, clutching his bleeding chest while trying to prop himself on his elbows. "Hmm...I feel that to be enough. But I'm not finished yet." Kimemo grabbed Kid by his shirt and pulled him closer to her face. He glared at her while panting, still holding his chest while his free hand clutched Kimemo's wrist. Once Liz and Patty were near enough they attempted to transform, but Kimemo was quicker and she made a quick strike with the sword, causing both girls to be thrown back. Kimemo smirked and placed a hand on Kid's forehead. Her grin widened when the teen's eyes grew large with realization.

"N-no…." Kid tried desperately to get away as Kimemo's hand glowed silver.

"Memory Blank…"

He could feel his strength depleting, his body going limp after a few seconds. His golden eyes began to droop as darkness started invading his vision. The last thing he saw, was the grinning face of the witch before him. Then, his world went black.

* * *

Liz panicked at the sight of her meister's body going limp as Kimemo's hand continued to glow. "P-patty! Transform, quick!" Patty looked back uncertainly but obliged within seconds. Liz caught the pistol and shot at the witch, causing her hand to stop glowing abruptly as her concentration was broken. Liz didn't stop and shot at the woman, causing her to be forced away from Kid. "PATTY! GO! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

"Chance? What ch-AHHH!" Liz flung the confused weapon as hard as she could. Catching on fast, Patty quickly transformed and caught Kid before he hit his head...again. She dragged her meister away, noticing he was unconscious.

Kimemo frowned before dusting off her long skirt. "Well. I wish I could stay...after all that was quite a meeting. But sadly, I'll be taking my leave." She smirked as she gave a polite bow. Then, engulfing herself with silver and gold smoke, she was gone.

Patty gritted her teeth as her grip on Kid's shoulders tightened. "She got away…"

Liz placed a hand on Patty's shoulder, cooling her rage a bit. "Patty, calm down...we can go after her later." Her eyes shifted sadly to their unconscious meister, who had his head resting against Patty's chest. "Besides...we have more important things to worry about."

The two girls stood and took turns carrying the raven-haired teen back to their home. They walked silently back through Death City, hoping that what they feared didn't happen.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I actually have already written the next chapter, soooo, I'll post it soon. :3**

 **Please post reviews regarding any questions you have or just plain old reviews. I will update soon but give you guys time to review. I am one of those who answer their reviews in the updates of chapters. So send your reviews and I will answer them along with my next chapter!**

 **Also...I have another Soul Eater fanfic called _You Two Are Puuuuurrfect For Each Other_ , so check that out on my profile if you'd like!**

 **I can't think of anything else to say, so...**

 **Bye!**


	2. What Happened To Kid?

**Hey guys! Thanks for waiting. Told you I'd update soon. Good news, this chapter is about 3,000 something words longer than the last one. 5,993 words in total to be exact.**

 **Anyway, I could have updated yesterday morning but I didn't ;P. I wanted to build the suspense as well as give people time to review. Teehee~**

 **I evil.**

 **Also, a thing to know. SilverDewDrop is the pen name for a VERY close friend of mine. We've known each other for 7 years, almost 8. She is also a HUGE CRITIC! Like...you send a story to her...and here is her answer: "...I found many grammar issues. Also, the plot is kind of cliche and slightly boring. You should spice it up a bit. And fix this character and that character they're a bit...strange." or something like that. Send her a drawing you made: "...the eyes are too far apart and the whole thing's proportion is off. And what's with the hair. The nose looks weird. But overall...eh." or once again something like that. Also...SDD (silverdewdrop) I know you're reading this...and...YOU CAN'T DENY IT! YOU R A CRITIC!**

 **Anyhow** **...TIME FOR REVIEW ANSWERS!**

 **Guest: Aww...thanks! I plan to finish it...and I doubt it...but I'll try not to drop it. No seriously, I already made the ENTIRE plot I just have to get off my lazy butt and write it.**

 **WisteriaMineemo (to Mineemo): HAHAHAHA! I loved this review! Very funny indeed. *clap clap* I approve. And honestly, I think I can help you (maybe) with Excalibur. Give him a certain number of sentences (I would say paragraph...but..you know) that he can use to write. After he reaches the limit, he's not allowed to type anymore. Try that. But I seriously enjoyed reading this. I don't get many of these reviews. Incredibly rare for me. I like super lengthy and humorous reviews. I look forward to reading more of your reviews. I'm glad you approve of Liz and Patty's reactions. I always have trouble with good reactions. So I'm glad their reactions weren't disappointing. And...thanks so much! I honestly didn't think Kimemo would turn out THIS good. Can't believe it's actually one of the best witch OCs you've seen X3. *gets out random fan and covers mouth anime style* oh I'm flattered~. You have great tongue typing skills. You should enter a tongue typing contest or something. **

**WisteriaMineemo (to Wisteria):** **I love the review in general, so don't think I'm complimenting Mineemo and not you. My response is just so long I had to split it XD. Plus there were two people to answer in one review. Not that that's a bad thing, it's actually pretty fun. I enjoy answering/reading reviews...and there weren't many this round for this fic. So I'm glad yours exists. Also, if you HAD killed Excalibur...you would probably become the ruler of the universe. XD It's smart to have a room like that. And did you invent the Excalibur Repellent? He found you? Did you use the repellent? And let me just say this...when you said he found you, it reminded me of a scene in like a horror game or movie or something XD. Also, no wonder I didn't recognize the other review...at least all the way XD. I actually have half of the first sentence for chapter three done...but it will probably be a while until the chapter's done, I think. This one was already pre-written that's why I updated so quickly.**

 **WisteriaMineemo (to both):** **It would be great if Arachne could be defeated by Raid...life for SE would be so much easier. It took me a while but I realized what you meant about Medusa and the hawk...and it makes sense, once more, it would have made life for SE easier. True, Kid is an ass kicking, duel wielding, amazing person that I require to exist...who can be defeated by toilet paper. Honestly, I like the kishin, and (manga spoiler in case you haven't read it)not to mention he IS the older brother of my worshiped character, Kid. And I get the universe being a hologram. Reality would make sense to be an illusion. Also, gold is too expensive, and I don't know where to buy it...so ya. I'm going to tell you guys something that has to do with the universe and life thingy that I've only ever told my family and friends. It's this: What if after we lived our lives and we died, we woke up and realized that our whole life was just a dream and we have an actual DIFFERENT life that sucks and we dreamed about this life because it was the kind of life we wanted. Anyway...GEEZ THIS ANSWER WAS THREE PARTS! But...seriously...I would love to get more reviews like this.**

 **SilverDewDrop:** **YES! FINALLY! YOU APPROVE OF MY STORIES FOR ONCE! Or at least...give less negative energy towards it. And I already did say this, but I DO want you to do the fan fic. Also, why don't you post it. It would be interesting. I haven't read it yet though, I'll have to do that.**

 **Well...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Maka sat on the couch of her and Soul's apartment, a thick book resting open on her lap. "I wonder how Kid, Liz, and Patty are doing on their mission…"

Soul looked up from his cooking as he grabbed a jar of salt. "They're probably doing fine. They can take care of themselves. But I still don't get why they were the only ones allowed to go. I mean, it's just a witch...anyone of us could go. We could snag a witch soul in the process too." Soul shook some salt onto the cooking food as he grumbled about how he could have been a death scythe sooner if they'd taken the mission anyway.

Maka snapped her book shut, causing Soul to flinch, thinking he was about to get Maka Chopped. She sighed and placed the book on the coffee table in front of her. "For your information Soul, Kid and the others were chosen because they've done those kind of tough missions before...unlike us. This witch can tamper with memories...one wrong move and you forget everything about yourself. Shinigami-sama didn't want to risk it, so he sent a meister and weapon pair who was more experienced against tough witches." She leaned back into the cushion. "Let's just hope nothing bad happened to them."

Soul chuckled, putting the finishing touches on his cooking meal. "Like that witch stands a chance against that partnership. They're probably fine."

Maka smiled. "Yeah. I'm just glad Kid didn't tell Black*Star about the mission….he would have probably snuck off and attacked the witch and messed up the mission."

Blair hopped and curled up on Maka's lap. "Ne, ne, Soul? When is dinner ready, I'm hungry~"

Soul smiled as he sprinkled some pepper on the now completed meal. "Aaaaand...there! Done."

* * *

Kid's golden eyes fluttered open as he sat up. He rubbed his head and groaned, blinking in confusion at the sight before him. He was sitting on a rock positioned in the middle of a vast and still ocean under a snow white sky. However, what shocked him was that the water matched the color of his eyes. He blinked at the water once more before looking up. Two long rows of black doors with white outlines and a white door knob floated right next to each other just above the water, creating a sort of hallway with no roof and doors as the walls. Warily, he slipped down the rock and poked his foot at the water. He was surprised when it touched the surface but didn't go through, simply creating a small ripple. He put his foot fully on the surface and smiled when he realized what this meant. He slipped his other foot on the surface and smiled wider when he stood _on_ the water. Small, calm ripples caused by stepping on the water were the only disturbances. He walked slowly, pondering over the fact that he was _walking on water_. He walked past the doors, noticing they were all open….and had perfect symmetry. Behind each door, seemed to be a video playing over and over again and Kid recognized every one of them.

' _Seems like I'm in my consciousness...and these are my memories…'_ The young shinigami smiled as he watched himself fighting Black*Star on the first day he came to Shibusen. That seemed like so long ago.

He kept walking and stopped when he noticed the doors now were closed, and the ones with the videos playing were open behind him. Confused he walked up to one and placed a wary hand on the white knob of one of the closed doors. However, when he tried to turn it, he found he could only jiggle the knob. He snorted. "Locked…"

As he turned to leave, he noticed a white metal plate attached to the upper section of the door. On the plate, carved in black, was a year. The one he was currently looking at said 2026. Kid smiled. "A future memory...it seems." He looked ahead at the two rows of locked doors before turning to leave.

After a long ten minutes of walking on the rippling golden water, (1-2 hours in the real world) the rock came into view. As he reached the rock, it suddenly was pulled under the surface. Kid gasped in shock and stumbled back. "W-wha…" With the disappearance of the rock, the golden water began to darken until it was a dull gray. The now gray water suddenly began thrashing wildly...only remaining calm around where Kid stood in daze. His black and white hair whipped around his face as the water grew wilder. He gasped and whirled around when one by one the open black and white doors slammed shut, dulling to a gray color once they closed. He realized that whenever a door shut he forgot what memory was behind it. The already closed doors suddenly were engulfed in shining silver and gold chains with a white lock dangling from them. The white sky darkened to a dark gray, as the water lashed out at the once open doors and pulling them under the surface. "What...what's happening…" He gasped when silver smoke began whizzing through the area that had once been the two rows of doors. The smoke gathered into a large mass of smoke which seemed to have one human soul colored eye and the other a kishin soul red. Kid felt something familiar about the sight and just when he realized what it was, a grayed door burst from the water, regained its normal color, and swung open, revealing the memory of Kid's first encounter with Kimemo.

The memory rushed back to the teen and he narrowed his eyes at the smoky mass in front of him. "Kimemo! What are you doing here!?"

The smoke chuckled and revealed a white toothed grin. "What do you think, little Shinigami-kun? I fiddle with memories, remember? Oh wait...you don't! GYAHHHHAAHAHAHAHA!" As she laughed, another memory shot out from the wild, gray water and revealed Kid's conversation with his father as he gave him information about Kimemo. She narrowed her eyes at the two memories that had been recovered. "It seems I triggered too much. Oh well, you won't have those two memories for long."

Kid eyed her warily. "Wait...what do you mea-"

He was cut off when the smoky mass dived at him and began whirling around him, making sure to hide the multicolored eyes. His hair whipped around more wildly as the water around his feet began to thrash as well. The two doors outside of the tornado of silvery gray smoke dulled to their gray color again and sank slowly back under the surface of the still wild water. Kid's eyes widened when he couldn't remember what the smoke was or the conversation he had just had with it. The water below his feet suddenly began lashing out at his limbs, wrapping itself around his arms and wrists. "What the-"

He panicked when he felt his feet break through the surface of the gray water and he was suddenly being dragged under, the water lashing out at him and trying to push him farther down. The smoke chuckled and spun around the struggling shinigami faster, gifting the water with more power as it dragged Kid down faster. The teen let out one final scream as his head slipped under the dark surface.

He struggled against the golden and silver chains that had suddenly appeared from below the water and wrapped around his chest, waist, legs, and arms. He thrashed as the chains pulled him deeper. He felt his strength depleting as he ran out of breath. Not having any more strength left, his body went limp and he released a gurgle of bubbles before his golden eyes glazed over and he fell into blackness, the chains continuing to drag his limp body farther from the surface.

The smoke tornado died down and revealed its multi colored eyes and insane grin. "Good night...little Shinigami-kun." With that the smoke disappeared.

Two doors remained open and hidden from view however. Both had their normal color. One revealed a small piece of information about the teen, the other showed two girls. But something wasn't right about the certain memory with the two teen girls...it had...changed. Yet not quite erased.

* * *

Kid shot up with a scream. Patty and Liz fell back from the bed at their meister's sudden awakening.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! He's awake! He's awake!"

Liz got up and rubbed her throbbing bottom as she turned her attention to her meister who was sweating as he breathed in long shakes breaths. "Kid! Kid, thank Death! We were so worried about you!"

Kid blinked and looked around his room, confused. He winced a bit at the pain in his chest and back, noticing the slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his back and front. He didn't know why they were there or how it happened, but he decided to put it aside for now. "Wh-where...am I…?" Liz sent a panicked look at Patty who had stopped laughing and shared the same look.

"Your room…"

"M-my room?"

Patty decided to join in too. "And you're on your bed! In your mansion! Well...father's mansion...but still!"

Kid turned his gaze to Patty, shocked. "Mansion?"

Patty smiled. "Yeah!"

Liz placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, silencing her excitement before she overwhelmed the poor shinigami. She turned to Kid and crawled onto the bed so that she sat across from him and could clearly look into his shocked and confused eyes. She placed both hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. Do you know your name?"

Kid frowned. "Of course…"

Liz let out a sigh of relief. "Tell me your name...I need to make sure."

"Death the Kid."

Liz smiled happily. "Ok...do you know who we are?" She motioned towards her and Patty.

Kid nodded. "You're Liz, and she's Patty."

Liz let out the breath that she didn't know she was even holding. "Thank Death…" She then tackled Kid in a bone crushing hug which Patty soon joined into, laughing hysterically. Liz and Patty pulled away, Patty got off the bed but Liz stayed on the bed, still gripping both of Kid's shoulders as he gasped for air. She was a bit surprised that Kid hadn't noticed that her tie was around her waist, making her asymmetrical with Patty, but she was just happy that he was ok. She gave him a final hug and got off the bed. "Well...you've been through a lot. I'll let you rest." As she walked back to the door she gave her meister a final look before leaving the room. Kid stared around the room before laying his head on the pillow. His eyes began to droop from exhaustion. With that, he fell asleep, wallowing in the confusion of what just happened.

* * *

After dinner, Maka and Soul decided to head over to Kid's mansion to check up on the mission. They had informed Black*Star and Tsubaki on the way, a now fuming assassin was attempted at being calmed down by his weapon.

Maka had her arms behind her back as they walked. "Ne, Soul? You think Liz and the others are back yet?"

Soul, his arms behind his head, sighed. "For the last time, Maka, they're most likely back. A witch can't keep them grounded for long…"

"THEY BETTER BE HOME! I AM DEFINITELY GIVING KID A PIECE OF MY MIND! HOW COULD HE NOT TELL HIS GOD ABOUT A MISSION!?"

"Black*Star...please calm down…" Tsubaki said shyly.

"CALM DOWN? _CALM!? DOWN!?_ HOW AM I SUPPO-"

"Makaaaa…"

"-SED TO CALM DOW-"

"CHOP!"

Black*Star fell back with a large dent in his head as Maka withdrew the book from his skull. His panicked weapon caught her meister and helped him stand upright again. "Damn it, Maka. That freaking hurts!"

Maka snorted. "It's supposed to hurt, idiot! And two, you're not a god...Kid is the god actually. A shinigami, to be precise. And plus, he didn't tell you because you would have just barged in to take all the glory and screw up instead."

Black*Star grumbled in defeat as they reached the door of the trios home. Black*Star banged his fist on the door. "HEY! YOU HOME KI-" He stopped when the door slammed open and Liz smacked her hands over the bluenette's mouth. Tsubaki squeaked and jumped back at the sudden appearance of Liz. Maka jumped back as well, Soul simply flinched.

"Oh! Hey Liz! It seems you're home," Maka said happily. Patty laughed and ran to the open door, clearly amused by Liz's greeting.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey guys!"

Black*Star yanked Liz's hands away from him mouth, annoyed. "What was _that_ for!?"

Liz placed a hand on her hip and frowned at the blue-haired teen. "If I hadn't done it, you would have woken up Kid."

Soul shifted his hands from his head to his jacket pockets. "He's asleep? Why, did something happen?"

Tsubaki sent a quick glance to a nearby window, then spoke. "O-oh! Well then, if now isn't a good time, we could just come back later."

Liz smiled and shook her head. Patty laughed at her friends' shocked faces as she shoved them through the door. Liz jumped out of the way before closing the door. "You know, I was _going_ to say 'No need, come on in'...but that works too."

After regaining her balance, Tsubaki glanced at the stairs with a worried expression. "Is he alright? I mean-OH MY GOSH LIZ! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Everyone flinched at her sudden outburst, but gasped when they saw the blood stained tie wrapped around Liz. She had forgotten to change it to normal bandages. Maybe she could have also worn a longer shirt to cover them. She subconsciously put her hand on the wound, and winced a bit on contact. "I'm fine. Patty's fine too…" At her hesitation, dread filled the teens as they began to worry for Kid's wellbeing.

"And what about Kid…" Maka asked hesitantly.

Liz sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair. "I really don't know. I think he's ok. Yeah he had a really bad slash from a sword on his back and…" Liz's breath hitched as she paused before speaking again. "And a semi-deep stab to his chest, but other than that I think he's fine." Patty ceased her laughing and plopped down on the couch, a frown etched on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the ground. If the ground had a life, it would probably be running for its life right now. "The witch got away…"

Everyone gasped at the injuries the witch managed to land on Kid and they were also surprised that she managed to also get away.

Black*Star clenched his fists as he spoke angrily. "Damn it, I knew I should have gone! Well...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HER!?"

Tsubaki placed a hand on her meister's shoulder to calm him down. "It's ok Black*Star...this witch was probably tough, and I'm sure they had a reason for not following her."

Liz nodded, looking solemnly at her sister who was attempting to behead a plush giraffe from rage. "Unfortunately, after her first spell, we were pretty much incredibly weakened. The spell caused Kid to see nothing but his worst memories over and over again. The look on his face was terrible, and he couldn't even move. Me and Patty were the only ones left to fight, and Kimemo managed to do this to me." She gestured to her wound.

Soul narrowed his eyes. "Worst memories, huh? I can probably tell how it felt, after all, I have my own worst memories. I wouldn't want to have them be the only thing I see."

Maka trembled slightly, clenching her fist by her side. "So this is what we're up against…"

"Truth be told, I _am_ a bit worried about Kid. She started doing a spell on him which I'm guessing erases his memories. We didn't go after her because, even though we stopped the spell from completing, Kid had fallen unconscious. When we got back, I was glad that he recognized himself and us. But when we mentioned that he was in his mansion...well, judging by his face I think the spell worked at least a tiny bit."

Tsubaki fidgeted nervously. "I hope he's ok…"

"Phff! He's fine! He was strong enough to beat the mighty Black*Star…...twice." His face fell at the mention of his second loss against his shinigami friend.

Liz chuckled. "You guys stay here, I'll go wake him."

As she turned to leave Tsubaki's face grew panicked. "Oh, no, no, no! You don't need to…"

Liz smiled at her friend. "It's fine. He's been asleep several hours anyway. It's about time Sleeping Beauty woke up."

"O-ok…"

"Patty, you come with me. I'll need all the help I can get to wake him up...probably."

Patty's face turned from anger to her normal happy face as she stood. "Ok!"

* * *

The two teens ran up the stairs, not wanting to keep their friends waiting. Liz opened the door and walked in. "Hey Kid! Wake up...our friends are waiting downst-"

She stopped and froze as she looked at the nearly empty bed. Patty peeked out curiously from behind her and ran over to the bed, as shocked as her sister. The only thing in the bed was a lumpy clump under the blanket.

Liz took a few wary steps closer. "Kid?"

Patty grabbed the blanket and ripped it off, gasping at the sight. She dropped the blanket as she covered her mouth in surprise, Liz's eyes widening in similar shock. There, no longer covered by the blanket, was a sleeping 4 year old Kid. The bandages were still wrapped tightly on his now small toddler body as he slept soundly, curled up in a tight ball.

"Oh my Death…"

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Patty snapped out of her daze and lifted the sleeping Kid of the bed, cradling him in her arms as she rubbed her face affectionately against his cheek.

The sudden movement caused the 4 year old to stir in his sleep before opening his golden eyes. He blinked a few times then gently pushed Patty's face away, his mouth forming into an adorable frown. "Stowp it!"

Liz was in a mix of fear, excitement, anger, and shock. Had their meister really just turned into a 4 year old. How were they going to fight without a meister? Yeah they could do it...but they were 10 times weaker than when they fought with Kid. Excitement for how adorable Kid was, anger at the witch for de-aging their meister, and shock didn't need any explaining.

Kid turned his big, round golden eyes to Liz and pointed angrily at a giggling Patty. "Mommy, tewll mommy to stowp!"

Patty stopped laughing and Liz was buried deeper in shock. "Wh-what did you just call me...and P-patty?"

Kid blinked in confusion before replying. "I cawlled you mommy. And I cawlled hewr mommy."

Patty shook and almost dropped Kid when she spoke. "W-what do you mean…? I-me and L-liz are your m-mothers…?"

Kid nodded slowly, obviously confused. He blinked a few times before small tears formed in the corners of his golden eyes. "Y-you d-don't remember me m-mommy…?"

When Liz and Patty exchanged worried looks instead of answering, the toddler in Patty's arms began to make choked sobs as wet tears spilling down his slightly chubby cheeks.

"Oh no...Patty! Give him to me!" Slightly panicked, Patty nearly tossed the crying shinigami into Liz's arms, causing him to cry louder. "Patty! Don't throw the kid!"

"S-sorry!"

Liz was never a mother, and she never thought about being one, or let alone had any motherly experience. Thinking the first things that came to her head, Liz began gently bouncing the toddler in her arms as she sent soothing words his way. "Shhh...it's ok. It's ok. Me and...mommy...love you!" She cringed when she said the word 'mommy', she was _definitely_ going to have to get used to this.

Kid sniffled in her arms and looked up at her with watery eyes. "Weawy?"

Patty and Liz couldn't suppress the amused smile that crossed their face at the lack of talking skill Kid currently possessed. Liz bent down and kissed the toddler's forehead before speaking in a gentle motherly tone. "Yes, weawy." She was shocked that she had just acted like a 100% mother. Even going as far as to kiss his forehead. It was true, she did love Kid...but as a brother. She was also slightly amused at her mocking of Kid and smiled as she nuzzled his neck. The toddler giggled as Liz pulled away. Sure, she would need to get used to it…but no one said she couldn't enjoy this age while it last.

"Siiiiiis! I wanna hold him!" Liz laughed at the longing in her sister's voice as she slipped Kid into her arms.

He threw his short arms around Patty's neck and looked up at her. "Do you wove me mommy?" Patty laughed hysterically and hugged him gently to her chest. "Of course! You're adorable!"

Liz smiled at the child giggling in her sister's arms before her smile suddenly vanished. "Patty." The weapon looked up at her sister and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah?"

"What do we tell our friends?"

Patty froze, still holding the giggling toddler. "I-I don't know…"

Kid laughed cutely before he slipped through Patty's arms and ran out the open door, still laughing.

Liz's eyes widened as she ran after him, Patty behind her. " _SHIT_!"

* * *

" _SHIT_!"

"What the-" Soul sat up from the couch confused.

"That sounded like Liz," Maka commented, looking up from her book and towards the steps.

Tsubaki turned her attention from her meister who was grumbling about how long Liz and Patty were taking and also looked at the stairs. "Are they ok?"

Black*Star straightened himself when he heard running and giggling. "Is someone... _laughing_?"

* * *

Kid ran around giggling as he cleverly avoided Liz and Patty's desperate attempts to catch him. Patty launched herself forward and tackled him to the ground, wrapping her arms around his body to restrain him. Kid squealed at the contact and giggled madly. "GOTCHA!"

Still giggling Kid slipped out of Patty's grips and continued running. "PATTY! YOU HAD HIM! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I'M _TRYING_!"

Kid giggled madly and ran towards the stairs, Liz and Patty speeding up from panic. "COME ON PATTY! Wait….transform to weapon form, I'm going to throw you."

Patty's eyes filled with worry that she would miss but also excitement at have the chance to, in a way, fly again. "H-hai…"

Patty glowed a bright pink and next thing she knew she was a pistol flying through the air. She transformed to human form and tackled Kid just as he reached the stairs. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body this time to make sure he didn't slip out as the two toppled down the steps.

"PATTY! KID!"

* * *

"GOTCHA!"

The friends perked up at Patty's voice and turned their extremely confused gazes to the stairs.

"Just what the hell is happening up there?" Soul asked.

"PATTY! YOU HAD HIM! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I'M _TRYING_!"

Maka narrowed her eyes at the stairs in suspicion. "They went to wake up Kid...but it seems like they're trying to catch someone. And he seems male. You think Kid is the one laughing and Liz and Patty are trying to catch him?"

"I wonder what they're doing," Tsubaki piped in, her face a mix of worry and curiosity.

"COME ON PATTY! Wait….transform into your weapon form, I'm going to throw you."

"H-hai…"

The next thing they heard was the transformation of Patty and then banging on the stairs.

"PATTY! KID!"

The teens gasped when Patty came toppling down the stairs, curled in on herself. They knew she was holding...something...but they couldn't tell what.

"Oh my Death! Patty!" Tsubaki ran over to her friend who groaned and swayed a bit.

"Patty! Oh Patty! Are you ok!? Is Kid ok!?" Liz nearly fell down the stairs as well in her frantic attempt to get down.

Maka stood up. "Wait...did you say Kid? But I didn't see him fa-"

She was interrupted by a giggle that sounded from Patty's lap where her arms were wrapped around something...or _someone_.

"Um...who's that? Patty? Who are you holding?" Black*Star said, getting up and approaching the slightly dizzy weapon.

Liz quickly stepped in front of her sister and placed her hands on Black*Star's shoulders to stop his advance. "Guys, please...we can explain. Well, kind of."

Patty snapped out of her daze and subconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around Kid. The young shinigami whimpered slightly in protest as she was pushing on his bandaged wounds. "O-owy! Dat huwrts!"

"OH! I'm sorry!" She quickly loosened her grip but that was it.

Liz looked over her shoulder at Patty and sighed. "Ok...just whatever you do...don't freak out. Ok?"

The confused teens exchanged similar perplexed looks.

"O-ok….?"

"Show 'em, Patty."

"Sis, are you sure?"

"Just do it, he'll probably get out on his own if you don't."

"Hai…"

Liz stepped aside as Patty removed her arms to reveal the 4 year old shinigami on her lap staring at the shocked teens with curiosity.

Maka took a shaky step forward, eyes widening at seeing her friend as a toddler. "I-is that Ki-kid?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. He was fine when we got home, but when we went to go wake him up when you guys got here, we found him like this."

"How do you think this happened?" Tsubaki asked, eying her friend with worry.

Liz shook her head. "I don't know...but that's not all." The teens exchanged panicked looks as Liz continued. "H-he thinks we're-me and Patty-are his…..mothers."

The group was shocked at the news, and Maka was the first to snap out of it. "Wait. But you said he remembered you guys, right? But not the mansion?" Liz and Patty nodded. "Do you think the witch succeeded in erasing his memories after all?"

Liz and Patty exchanged looks before Patty spoke. "That wouldn't work. We stopped the spell."

Maka tapped her chin as the others remained silent, trying to guess where she was going with this. "This is just a theory, but it's highly possible it's correct. What if you did stop the spell, but stopped it a bit too late. What if the only memories you saved were the ones of you two and what his name was?"

Liz seemed to consider this in silence. "But what about him de-aging? That does explain how he couldn't remember his room or his mansion, but what about him turning 4 and thinking we're his mothers? Come to think of it, he didn't remember to scold me about messing up my symmetry with Patty either."

Maka took a minute to think over her answer, then spoke. "I think him turning 4 was a side effect of the memory loss. And I think it's possible that the memory of you two was slightly erased but not fully, causing it to change into something else. In this case, making you his mothers."

Liz looked down when she felt a tugging on her pant leg. She looked right into Kid's big golden eyes. "Mommy? Who awre dey?" He pointed to Maka and the others, still clutching the fabric of Liz's pants. The teens felt a twinge of sadness as their friend asked who they were.

Liz bent down and picked him up. "They're our friends."

Kid smiled and started bouncing in Liz's arms. "FWEINDS! FWEINDS!"

Patty got up too and snatched Kid away from her sister, nuzzling his neck causing him to giggle.

Tsubaki smiled at the sight. "You know, you two would make great mothers."

Patty was too busy making Kid laugh to notice, however her sister froze. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Me? A _mother_? No way. I was raised on the streets of New York, remember? Gentle was never in my handbook. And you should have seen Patty back then. Yeah she laughs a lot now, but out of happiness. Back then it was this same laughter but out of madness. Trust me, if I wasn't her sister I would have mistaken her for a kishin."

Tsubaki walked forward and placed a hand on Liz's shoulder. "That was back then. You've changed since then, both of you have." She gestured to Patty who was tickling Kid in her arms, making him squeal in delight. "You can at least use your newly obtained gentleness to be a mother along with Patty for Kid until we solve this mess. If you won't do it for anyone else, do it for Kid. In the state he's in, you and Patty are all he has until we fix this."

"But what about his father, Shinigami-sama?"

"Shinigami-sama may be his father, but he's probably too busy nowadays to care for a toddler version of his son. He would probably say what I'm currently telling you. That you need to care for Kid until he's normal again."

Liz sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right…"

Patty stopped laughing with Kid and smiled widely at her sister. "You _were_ acting like a mother upstairs! You made him stop crying...and kissed his forehead!"

Liz blushed in embarrassment. "Patty!"

"Oops...did I say too much? My bad! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki smiled. "See? What did I tell you? You'd make a great mother!"

Liz blushed deeper, and grumbled a "shut up."

"This is cute and all, but can we focus on the fact that Kid is now a _kid_!?" Black*Star said annoyed, snapping everyone back to the reality of the situation. He suddenly had a goofy grin on and laughed a bit at the pun he just made. "Hehe...Kid's a kid."

Maka Maka Chopped Black*Star but still could not suppress the smile that crossed her face. "Ok. What do we do now? Tomorrow is school, and we can't leave him here...and you two can't miss anymore classes. The personal missions you two and Kid get normally cause you to miss lessons."

Patty hugged Kid to her chest, who was listening with confused interest to the conversation. "We can just leave him with Stein-sensei or something!"

"And do what, get him _dissected_? You know how much Stein-sensei wants to dissect Kid," Soul scoffed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"'Course you did…"

Maka thought for a bit before sighing at the only option she could think of. "We _could_ send him to Shinigami-sama and see if he can stay there…"

Black*Star frowned. "And what if he can't?"

"You'll just have to take him to class with you two."

"Us?"

Maka gave Black*Star the third Maka Chop of the night and a frown. "No. Liz and Patty, idiot."

Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets, gritting his sharp teeth. "Damn it, this is such an uncool situation…"

"Well, I guess we'll just see what happens, then?" Tsubaki smiled kindly at her friends in an attempt to cheer them up.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

They all looked over at Kid who had his head leaning tiredly against Patty's chest, his eyes drooping as he gave out a yawn. His small hands gripping the fabric of Patty's crop top. "Mommy, I'm tiwered. Bed pwease…" Patty smiled a bit, and whispered an "awwwwwww". So this was what Kid was like when he was 4. He was polite, even back then, though now it was an adorable kind of polite. She cradled him in her arms as his eyes slowly shut, his breath becoming shallow and even as he fell asleep.

Tsubaki smiled and quietly grabbed her meister's wrist. "We should go now. Wouldn't want to wake him up." She pulled Black*Star to the door who had been smiling at the cuteness of his rival.

Maka grabbed her extremely bloody book off the couch and began walking to the door. "Come on, Soul. We should go too."

"Hai."

Just as Maka stepped out Liz spoke. "So...the plan is to take him to Shinigami-sama and the second option is to bring him to class?"

Maka nodded. "I would have said Marie-sensei was good, but she's busy doing death scythe business. Even though the war against Asura is over."

Liz nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

Maka walked up to Liz and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kid'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Liz smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

Maka smiled then turned and left, the door closing behind her. Liz turned to her sister who was gently bouncing Kid up and down as he slept. "Come on Patty. Let's go tuck him in…"

* * *

As the night dragged on, a lone woman sat on the roof of an abandoned house. Her silver booted feet swinging happily. She fingered the silver pendant hanging from her neck on a golden chain as she hummed. "Hmm...such wonderful memories you have, little Shinigami-kun. I'm just upset that your little girlfriends stopped my spell. But I still got all your memories." She turned the piece of jewelry over between her fingers. "Maybe I should change the ones of your oh so precious father? Hmm...yes...that's a lovely idea. Then I'll give them back...I'll change you Shinigami-kun, change you to someone else…" Kimemo chuckled as she pressed two fingers gently into the center of the silver pendant. When she pulled her fingers away, miniature white orbs floated out of the pendant and formed into small, square screens. She grinned at the memories she had taken from Kid. Kimemo searched through the screens and one by one gathered up all of the memories he had with his father and changed them. "These are a lot of memories...it will probably take a few days to return to him...oh well!" She grinned evilly as every memory of Shinigami-sama that Kid had was morphed into one of abuse, forced labor, and every other action that would make someone fear for their life around the person. With a swipe of her hand, the screens turned back into white orbs. The pendant sucked in all the memories that she hadn't touched yet and with another swipe, sent the twisted memories back to their owner. She smirked as she watched the white orbs disappearing in the distance. "Sweet dreams...little Shinigami-kun."

* * *

 **You guys enjoy it? This chapter had less action and was mostly for cuteness. To be honest, the whole fic was just for cuteness and humor, but I needed a way to make Kid a toddler, so...Kimemo was born!**

 **That's when the plot basically became fully developed. Not kidding. I literally have the plot already made in my mind, I just need to get off my lazy butt to write it. If you were to meet me, I could tell you the whole plot from beginning to end.**

 **It would count as spoilers...but if anyone wants me to tell you the whole plot, review and ask in the review and I'll PM you the plot.**

 **I'll try my best to not loose interest, though I doubt I will.**

 **So...REVIEW I ENJOY THEM!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Kid's Reappearance

**Ugh...today is FINALLY Saturday. 8th grade started on Monday, and homework is back WAHHH DX! Anyway, I'm overly excited! TODAY I GET TO VISIT AN ANIME STORE WITH A FRIEND XP! SOUL EATER MERCHANDISE! YAAASSSSSS! My friend is a major fan of the anime Fairy Tail (she also watches Soul Eater...ANOTHER DTK LOVER XP!) so she's going to raid the Fairy Tail section, and I'm going to raid the Soul Eater section!**

 **Anyway, if you are a reader of my other fics, as in, my Danny Phantom fic (Trapped in The Arms Of A Desperate Lover) and my OTHER Soul Eater fic (You Two Are Purrrfect For Each Other), then you should know that I am planning on setting a temporary hiatus on both, because I want to focus on Childhood switch and finish it, because of already knowing the plot and stuff.**

 **One more thing, I'll try to do this, not sure how it will work, but I'll try to update Childhood Switch every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. On Monday I started/continued from the first sentence to write chapter 3...and because of HW I could only do pieces each day, but I finished the chapter on Wednesday and started to edit it on Thursday and finished editing on Friday. So, I'll try to do this, don't know how well it will work out. Hopefully as good as this week.**

 **Well, anyway...REVIEWS!**

 **Bloodydearest:** **Thanks, from my emails...I can tell this story is popular. Also, hopefully the update schedule works...if it does...then you know when to look for them. =owo=**

 **SilverDewDrop: Yay! I have met your critical needs! And...I ASKED! YOU COULD HAVE SAID NO! Plus I already said it may change. SCREW U FOR NOT FINISHING SE! IF YOU HAD YOU WOULD BE USED TO THE WAY OF ACTING! I know you never said you weren't because U ARE...also...it is only a bad thing when the first thing you do is negatively criticize it before saying something like: "It looks good" or something. **

**WesteriaMineemo (both): Hey! It's you two again! Let's waste another hour answering you shall we? Jk...I enjoy and look forward to replying to you guys.**

 **WesteriaMineemo (Mineemo): Let me just say...GO WESTERIA! Yeah that may be annoying (possibly) to you...BUT...because it's a major DTK reference...I _HAVE_ to agree. Once more...there is a tru DTK fan living with you. I basically worship Kid so...ya know...I agree with these things. Your welcome...hopefully the screen time thing works...I came up with it because...well...my mom put a limit on MY "screen time"...only two freaking hours per day...I NEED MOOORRREE DX! Thanks! Glad Kimemo was a success...I'm also glad 4 year old Kid succeeded in being adorable. Don't worry...I'm doing my best to finish it...I know I will tho (if my lazy side doesn't make me abandon it). I'm just gonna say...because I have a writers mind (a dark and graphic violence and dramatic writers mind) AND a creators mind (as in I LOVE to draw and am VERY good at it...not to brag... I've drawn Kid before...twice..he came out VERY FREAKING GOOD) but because of those to minds, I could picture what happened VERY well. And LUCKY! IMMORTALITY!? Freaking lucky...and plus...thnx...I'm glad you like it...oh! If you see Asura on the moon when you go up there with your love of this fic...say hi for me and that I'm obsessed with his little brother. 0v0**

 **WesteriaMineemo (Westeria):** **Well...you didn't get the hint did you XD? Well...you can trust Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Sorry...had to. Really? You do realize that those two shrines morphed Kid and Black*Star's face into...whatever that face they made is. Awwww! That makes me feel so good that you read it whenever you can! Is making him lunch _that_ hard? Let me just say this...WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT'S UP WITH THAT RECIPE XD!? It's so complicated! But then again...it is _Excalibur_ Repellent. So...if it's for repelling Excalibur then it makes sense to be that hard. Ok...show me your perceptive. HOLY CRAP YES! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! I WOULD GO TO SE AND IMMEDIATELY FIND KID AND MAKE HIM BEFRIEND ME! Of course...not _force_ but...you know...make it so he ends up befriending me! Well...you're screwed XD! Wow...well prepared you are it seems...-u-**

 **WesteriaMineemo (both): Your welcome, your welcome, your welcome, and your welcome! HA! You've learned it seems. Westeria...I know we have to keep the world in balance...but think about the fact that if you kill your sister, you will be walking the world asymmetrically! That's tru...twins can look like clones but they don't ACT like clones. Let me just say...I am like a mix of both of you. Aww! I'm so glad you two like this fic! HA! You should sell Excalibur repellent to the poor souls in SE...pretty sure they'd appreciate it. Also...can I get them WITHOUT losing my (sadly) mortal soul? Because if I pay with that, you will never know the end of this fic! Also...about the peanut butter thing...all I can say is probably. That would be pretty cool cause that means... SOUL EATER EXISTS! That would be horrible...I DON'T WANNA CEASE TO EXIST! Ya...I was able to sleep..but I fell asleep a singular minute after I normally do. Yes...because strangers with candy are trustworthy, unless he _leaks_ to another female toilet, yup XD he does, what if he did run out...he'd just be like "well shit I'm screwed", YAS...SYMMETRY IS ALWAYS KEY (if I find that as a shirt in the anime store...IT SHALL BE MINE), if only he could, it is possible...if you're Lord Death, yes...yes they can...THE POWER OF MUSIC, that would be painful just to build the summer home from your skin, naw...I never knew it started in the twelfth century from the infinite amount of times it was mentioned -_-, yes...because anime logic, speaking of...I Maka Chopped my friend with the spine of a hard cover book...from her face I could tell it hurts in real life as much as it does in SE, since when was Spirit NOT a pervert?, that makes sense for the universe to be a hologram, reality is indeed an illusion, and I'll try to buy gold. Well...I spent two hours replying to you! XD! Anyway...bye!**

 **Well...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Liz awoke the next day, tired as hell. Kid had woken up eight times, coincidently, throughout the night. Of course, Patty didn't awaken from her rather _peaceful_ slumber. She was always a deep sleeper, and Liz was always a light sleeper. While on the streets, when sleeping, Liz grew accustomed to sleeping lightly enough to know if a threat is close, but deep enough to get her rest. Patty would just sleep away, and if someone did try and do anything, Liz would grab her sleeping younger sister and make a break for it, waking her up after finding a proper, temporary hiding place.

Liz wobbled onto her feet and approached herself in the mirror. She frowned at her reflection. She looked like she used to live in a cave and was just brought to a city and merely given modern clothing. Her hair stuck out in many places, she had bags under her eyes, and she stood in a rather slumped position. She looked worse than when she lived on the streets. Just, older and, prettier.

Forcing her tired feet to move, Liz dragged herself to her closet and began to change. Removing her pink spaghetti strapped tank top that ended a little before her waist; she pulled on her normal, red crop top, careful of the bandages around her waist and stomach area. She had removed the tie the night before, finding the bandages much more comfortable.

She slipped off her comfortable dark blue pajama pants and replaced them with her dark blue jeans. Grabbing a fresh tie, she put it on properly before putting on her pair of black boots.

Next, she moved on to her dresser to fix her hair and apply her unnoticeable makeup. She slipped on her silver bracelets after a good ten minutes of fixing her face and hair. After finally being satisfied with her look, she removed a roll of bandages from her dresser drawer and sat on the bed, gingerly removing her old, blood stained ones. Didn't want to show up at school with a bloody bandaged waist, you know? Liz removed a certain amount of bandage from the roll and set the roll on the bed as she began to wrap the white material around her waist and stomach area. Once done, she quickly pulled on the end of the bandage to tighten it, wincing at the sudden pressure. She secured the end to make sure her "wound concealer", as Patty called it, wouldn't slip off before tucking the roll back into the drawer.

Careful not to make too much noise, Liz exited her room and peeked into her sister's. The sight was both cute and shocking. Patty lay on her side, facing the door, Kid cuddled in her arms. His head lay on her chest and the top of his head was under Patty's chin. Patty was hugging him to her chest protectively, like with her giraffe toys, but gentler. The older weapon couldn't help but smile. It was just too DAMN CUTE!

Forcing her eyes to look away from the adorable sight, Liz left the room as quietly as possible and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

"PANCAKES!"

Patty practically charged into the kitchen, scaring the crap out of Liz. She squeaked and accidentally sent the pancake on the skillet flying across the room. Coincidentally, it landed right into Patty's open mouth.

Liz blinked then shrugged, pouring the last of the pancake batter into the skillet. "That works. I was going to use plates but, this means less dirty dishes."

"MOMMY! I wawnt cake-pan too!" It was then that Liz noticed the pouting four year old positioned on Patty's back.

Liz laughed a little. "It's called a pan-cake."

Kid blinked, then his face grew an adorable mad face. "I alweady said cake-pan!"

Liz flipped the pancake over, then turned to face the toddler shinigami. "No, no. Pan...cake. Pancake."

"Cake-pan."

"No, no, no. Try again. Pancake."

"Cake-pan."

"Pancake."

"Cake-pan."

"Pan...cake."

"Cake...pan."

Liz smacked her forehead, while Patty merely looked back and forth while munching on the pancake hanging from her mouth. "Kid, listen to me. It's a pancake. Say pan."

"Pan."

"Good, now say cake."

"CAKE!" Kid's face had lit up at the mention of cake and had started bouncing up and down on Patty's back. "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!"

"Pancake."

Kid's face scrunched up in concentration as he squeezed his eyes shut, as if he were willing his mouth to say the word right. "P-pan…..cake. P-pancake. Pancake. PANCAKE! PANCAKE! PANCAKE! HAHHAHA!"

Liz flipped the last pancake onto the plate of other pancakes before setting the spatula down and clapping. "Very good!"

The toddler smiled widely, obviously thinking he just won the Olympics or something. "YAY! Mommy, can I hawve a cake-pan now?"

Liz just stopped. "Oh my freaking Death, Kid. YOU SERIOUS!? I went through _all_ that for nothing!? IT'S CALLED A PANCAKE FOR DEATH'S SAKE!"

Patty giggled hysterically, surprisingly careful not to make her half eaten pancake fall. Kid's smile faded and he looked down, whimpering a little. "I'm sowwy, mommy. D-did I do sowmething wong?"

Liz stopped raging about pancakes and similar shit as her face grew gentle once more. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Kid looked up, suddenly happy again. "It ok! But can I hawve a cake-pan now?"

Liz whipped her head around and hid her rage by cursing under her breath at the innocent spatula by the empty skillet.

"Hwere ywou gwo!" Liz turned around to see a rather interesting sight. Patty had one end of the pancake still in her mouth, but her head was now turned so that Kid was munching on the opposite end.

"What the hell, Patty! What in Death's name are you teaching this poor child!?"

Patty let go of the end in her mouth and turned to her sister with a smile. "How to eat pancakes!"

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose with a shake of her head. "How to eat pancakes, huh? The _normal_ way, or the _Patty_ way?"

The younger Thompson shrugged. "I don't know."

Liz looked up at her sister as she removed the black and white apron she was wearing. "My Death, Patty. One of these days, you're going to be the death of me."

Kid was oblivious the conversation as he held the pancake in one hand and had his other arm around Patty's neck, munching happily down on the breakfast item.

Liz sighed and folded up the apron as she stowed it in a cabinet. "Well anyway, leave Kid here and go get dressed. We'll be late for school."

"'Kay!" Patty then set Kid down on the table and ran back up the stairs.

* * *

Liz watched as her sister charged loudly up the stairs. She then turned towards the cabinet she put the apron in and pulled out a roll of bandage.

Kid, who had just finished eating, looked up at her as she approached. He remained silent as she pulled his black pajama shirt off, revealing the two sets of bandage wrapped around his chest and back area. Both were stained red from blood. Being as gentle as possible, she removed the material and inspected the wounds.

' _They've healed a lot. He may be small, but he's still a shinigami.'_

He didn't say anything or make a noise as Liz re-wrapped the wounds with fresh bandage; he simply looked at her blankly with his golden eyes. She couldn't help herself. Sure it was still Kid, but it wasn't the symmetry loving shinigami she knew before. The way he blankly stared at her, reminded her so much of Kid, the _real_ Kid. The ends of the bandages slipped from her grip as tears welled in her eyes.

' _Kid…'_

Shaking, she pulled him into a hug as he sat on the table, burying her face in his small, bare, shoulder, sobbing. He didn't say anything, nor did he squirm or physically protest. He just sat there, letting Liz cry away her tears. He honestly didn't seem to care that his shoulder was getting soaked.

Slowly, after a while of silence, with no sound but Liz's sobs, Kid wrapped his small arms around Liz. This shocked her. He had been so quiet, but he was hugging back. She looked down at his face, his sad golden eyes staring back up at her. "Don't cwy, mommy. If you cwy, den I will be sad too…"

Liz's tears had stopped flowing as she looked into his eyes, but the tears still lined her cheeks. She looked down at the granite table where Kid was sitting, letting her bangs shadow her eyes. She had released Kid, and he was no longer pressed against her chest. He had also released her from his grip too.

"Don't worry, Liz. I am still here. I am still with you and Patty…"

Liz froze. She knew that voice. It was Kid's voice. But it didn't sound like the toddler in front of her. She stared at the four year old staring at her with Kid's infamous expressionless face.

"...K-kid?"

She saw it. It was only a flash. But it was still noticeable. For a few seconds, Kid's reflection appeared in the toddler's eyes, from his chest up. His teen self. He was smiling sadly, and she noticed gold and silver chains wrapped around his chest. She could feel the tears returning as the image of her meister faded away just before the toddler Kid blinked.

' _W-was that really him?'_

"What is it, mommy?"

Liz snapped out of it and noticed Kid looking at her with curiosity and concern. His voice had returned to that of a four year old, her meister's appearance long gone. She quickly wiped her tear streaked face and shook her head, giving a half forced smile. "It's nothing, I'm alright." Then she noticed the loose bandages wrapped around Kid's injures. "Let's just finish fixing you up, 'kay?"

Kid blinked then smiled. "OK!"

She removed the bandages and then wrapped them around Kid's small body again, to ensure they had maximum security. "This may hurt a bit," she warned quietly. Gripping the two ends firmly, she yanked them in opposite directions, tightening the material.

Kid whimpered as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "O-owy. Th-that huwrt!"

Liz looked at him sadly.

' _Kid, are you really still there? Only...trapped?'_

* * *

The two weapon sisters ascended the stairs to Shibusen in silence. Neither of them knew how to explain to the public that Kid had become a toddler. The harder part would be telling his father. Kid gripped Patty's hand as they went up the stairs, he surprisingly didn't have trouble. He may be small, but I guess even as a little kid he was strong enough to climb these taunting and tiring stairs.

Their friends had agreed to meet them at the entrance to Shibusen, and they even agreed to meet up an hour after school started as to avoid the traffic and the confused stares that would be given to them in the near future.

"Hopefully Shinigami-sama can-OH! Hey Liz, Patty! Glad you could make it." The two weapons' silence was broken by Soul who waved them over. Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star who had also been participating in the conversation stopped and smiled as they waved at their approaching friends.

"Took you long enough! You kept the great Black*Star waiting! That's a _crime_ you know! We had to start the conversation without you two! Do you have any idea how long-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Black*Star fell in a pool of his own blood as the crimson liquid gracefully poured from his possibly cracked skull. Maka huffed as she extracted the book from the dent in his head and began shaking off the blood.

Tsubaki's face went to that of slight panic before she calmed down again and sighed. "Oh, Black*Star, won't you ever learn?"

"GYAHAHA! I don't think that idiot's ever going to learn a thing!" Patty knelt down by Black*Star's unconscious form and laughed. "You're never going to surpass god with that amount of stupidity!"

Maka chuckled. "For once, Patty, you actually talked some sense!"

"Oi...Liz, you alright?" Soul had directed his attention from the conversation to the rather silent and gloomy looking Liz.

Her head shot up at the mention of her name as her friends turned and looked at her with worry. She blushed in embarrassment at being caught and waved her arms around frantically as she hurried to explain. "No, no, no, no! I'm ok! It's just that...hehe...and with everything that's been going on...and we are an hour late so I just thought-"

"Is this about Kid?"

Liz stopped her rambling to look at Tsubaki how had just spoken, the most concerned of them all. "No that's not-sigh. Yes."

Silence fell, and was only broken when a small voice spoke from between Liz and Patty. "Mommy? Is mommy cwying again?" They all turned and looked at Kid who was looking up at Patty, waiting for an answer. Patty was shocked by this and looked up at her sister. She could see the grief, the microscopic tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Sis…"

"I'm fine, Patty. Let's just go to Shinigami-sama."

Liz swept passed them and entered the vacant hallways of the schools. The five friends exchanged worried glances, before Black*Star picked up Kid and positioned him on his shoulders at they proceeded inside after Liz.

* * *

' _Mommy was cwying again. Am I doing sometwing wong?'_

Kid looked over at the silent pistol walking briskly ahead of them. He was sitting on Black*Star's shoulders, gripping his blue hair tightly for support. No one was speaking, they just walked in silence. Kid couldn't take it anymore; he hated seeing his caretaker looking like this. "WET ME DOWN! WET ME DOWN! WET ME DOWN!"

The friends all stopped and stared as Kid slammed his fists on the startled bluenette's head.

"Black*Star! What did you do?" Maka asked irritated, hands on her hips.

"I-ow-didn't do-ow-anything! He just started to-OW! WHAT THE-OW-HELL! Ok, ok, I'm -ow-putting you down!" He tried to get Kid off his shoulders, but Tsubaki beat him to it, scared he would get a concussion extremely soon. The toddler screamed loudly as he kicked his small legs. Black*Star rubbed his head in pain as he stared at the screaming shinigami. "What the hell...Kid that hurts…"

"WET ME DOOOOOWWWWWNNN!"

Tsubaki quickly put Kid down and he immediately ran to Liz who was looking back in shock. She almost jumped back when he grabbed the fabric of her jeans and stuffed his face in her pant leg.

"K-kid? What are you-"

"MOMMY SAD! If m-mommy *sniffle* is s-sad, den...I will be sad," he sobbed, not removing his face from her jeans.

Liz bent down and lifted Kid's tear streaked face up to look at her. He stared back at her, her figure blurred in his tear filled vision. "Kid, please stop crying. I'm not sad…"

Kid shook his head as more tears flowed. "No! Mommy sad! If mommy sad, I will be-" He stopped abruptly and his eyes drooped slightly as they dulled and glazed over. He released her jeans and swayed, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Kid? Kid, are you ok? What happened!?" Liz grabbed Kid's shoulders and gently shook him. The others stood frozen as Patty rushed over.

Before she could reach him, he suddenly screamed.

"KID!" Everyone rushed over just as the shinigami collapsed onto Patty's lap. Sweat lined his forehead as he took shaky breaths, eyes closed.

Panic filled the group when he let out one final breath before stopping all together.

* * *

Patty's eyes filled with tears as she watched her meister stop breathing. "K-kid?"

The silence was interrupted as Kid's unmoving chest began to glow white. Gold and silver chains erupted from the glowing area and twisted and turned in the air. Everyone took panicked steps back.

"Patty! Get back!" Liz grabbed her startled sister and dragged her away from the whiplashing chains.

The light was suddenly blinding, and before they knew it, it died down and faded away. The chains were still gently swaying in the air as the teens noticed something. No, someone crouched by the unmoving figure of Kid.

Soul moved protectively in front of Maka as he transformed his arm into the blade of a scythe. "Who's there?"

As the dim aftermath of the light cleared they could make out the person. It was a male, a teen male. His soaked, black and white bangs hung over his eyes, shadowing them from view. He was on his knees, his arms resting weakly on his legs. The boy shakily stood with the sound of clinking chains. They all gasped. There was no mistaking the three white stripes lining the left side of his head.

There before them, stood Kid, soaked from head to toe. Gold and silver chains were wrapped around his chest, arms, waist, and legs, which snaked over and seemed to originate from the limp form of the toddler Kid's chest. The front and back of his black and white suit were ripped and darkened from blood stains, marking his two injuries. He lifted his head, revealing his golden eyes as he stared at his shocked friends with his expressionless face.

Liz took a shaky step forward, leaving her shocked friends and sister behind her. Kid didn't move, but silently stared at her. "K-kid…?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was meant for mostly drama and light humor. Most of my chapters will probably be filled with drama...just saying.**

 **Also...I accidentally made some Kid X Liz in there...so...oops. But this is where you come in. Unlike other animes, I don't ship anyone in SE. So this causes me to be neutral towards this shipment, I don't support it, but I don't hate it. So...you have three choices: Finalize the shipment (as in purposefully put it in), supress it (try to cut off the shipment), or just keep writing the story and don't worry about it (see what happens). Put which choice you want in the reviews.**

 **Also...I am making a contest! I named Kimemo, Kimemo for a specific reason. Guess WHY (as in how) I came up with that name and write what you think in the reviews. I won't reveal the answer next chapter...but I will the one AFTER that. I'll give you a hint. It is made up of two words. One describes something about her...the other describes a certain...effect that happens in the story. I've already told SilverDewDrop because we've known each other for almost 8 years now and she lives 5 houses away from me. But anyway...type what YOU think in the reviews and I will answer next chapter saying if you are right or wrong. But like I said...won't reveal the answer to everybody until the chapter after next chapter. So...TYPE AWAY YOUR ANSWER!**

 **BYE!**


	4. A Torturous Deal

**Proceed with caution! That's all I'm going to say. This chapter is FILLED with blood shed...so much that I was actually wondering what the halls of Shibusen (That's what the DWMA is called in the manga for all you non-manga readers!) looked like now XD!**

 **Anyway, I think this new routine is working so far! I work on the chapter little by little throughout the week, look over it and revise it, then post it on Friday (like today) or the weekend. I had a really sleep deprived and rough week though. UGGGH! SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Every one of my teachers assigned like a freaking packet due the next day...A PACKET...FOR EVERY FREAKING SUBJECT! Anyway, I would finish my HW around 9 or 10, then work on Childhood Switch, before reaching a certain quota of work for the chapter I wanted to reach before finally going to sleep around midnight or 2 am. Ya...I stay up for you guys. BE GRATEFUL! Not to mention I LOVE writing this story. IT'S SUCH A GOOD PLOT I HAVE PLANNED XP!**

 **Also...I am so freaking HAPPY! I went to the anime store last Saturday...and let me just say...I purchased two SE shirts! I LOVE DEM SO MUCH! If only I was allowed to buy the ONLY DEATH THE KID shirt there was! But I couldn't, because my mom said it had "blood" in it...it was red spray paint...ok...RED SPRAY PAINT! And he had Liz in Patty in weapon form...so...she's just like..."no blood, no guns"...yet she has SEEN him fight with guns...and never had a problem. So ya...that broke my heart and me rage internally. And let me just say...one I can wear at school, while the other is so big it's a freaking potato sack XD! It goes past the end of my pants if they are short...but SO worth it. You are not a proper SE fan unless you are reading/writing Soul Eater fanfiction, watching the Soul Eater anime, and/or reading the Soul Eater manga WHILE wearing a Soul Eater shirt. Jk, jk...no but seriously...I AM COMMITTED. Speaking of...I'm wearing one of my SE shirts right now XP!**

 **Ok...enough blabbering. REVIEWS!**

 **Guest:** **Thanks so much, these kind of reviews really boost up my confidence. I like that my plot is good so far...don't worry...it gets better. And more dramatic...with much blood. Cuz that's my writing domain...violence, gore, and intense drama. Thanks for voting , you are actually one of the few that ACTUALLY voted -_-. Also...for some apparent reason...I don't really like SoMa...even though it makes SO MUCH FREAKING SENSE! I really don't know why I don't like it..so...ya..not my fault.**

 **WisteriaMineemo (to Mineemo):** **Wow...so many replies...are we having like a conversation through reviews and replies XD? Don't let Excalibur taint you...I can't lose an amazing reviewer! I literally only get three reviews on each chapter...I'd like it to not decrease more. Wow...is it really that good? I actually got _Excalibur_ into it, really!? Ok...that's amazing. And I'm glad the cliffhanger is killing you...it means it worked :). Hehe...I evil. I updated as soon as I finished revising the chapter...so...I tried to be quick. To, you know, reach my deadline I put for my chapters. Also *clears throat and pulls out thick book along with spectacles and peers at page* I am only 20% masochist, I am 80% SADIST, so ya. In case you are confused...masochists like BEING in pain, sadists enjoy OTHER'S pain. Also...sorry...but she basically is a Kid worshiper like me...what do you expect me to do? Also...I still love you A LOT as well, I'm just agreeing with her symmetrical outlook of life instead of going against it :P. Honestly, I have never seen Kid complain about two different colors, it's normally the design and/or shape that annoys him. So...I don't think two different colors on opposite sides bothers him. Honestly...what the hell are orphans going to do with skulls!? Decorate!? Wow...that is some seriously complicated shiz to make for lunch XD! And yes I did say "shiz" and not "shit"...I like to use them both :P. Um...can I not use my soul or a friend's or family member's? Can I use the soul of an enemy of mine? Is that allowed? And...WHAT!? EXCALIBUR APOCALYPSE!? U BETTER TRY TO STOP THAT! TELL HIM I WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY ANYMORE IF HE TRIES TO MAKE THIS APOCALYPSE HAPPEN! AND/OR REDUCE HIS SCREEN TIME BY EVEN MORE IF HE DOES IT OR TRIES TO! And if an apocalypse...why not a Kid apocalypse!? Awww...thnx...that makes me feel special. Do you really think I'm a good and talented writer? HA! The side affects are predictable tho. I honestly didn't think it would work 0_0. I HAVE TAMED THE ONE AND ONLY EXCALIBUR! With the help of you two of course. And no...they are _not_ supposed to resemble swirls. Good to hear...my amazing drama skills and adorable moments writing skills have proven effective! HA! SAY HI TO ASURA FOR ME! TELL HIM I WORSHIP HIM AND HIS LITTLE BROTHER! Seriously...two best characters in the series in my opinion. Ok...tell Wisteria...WTH...from me...about the Spirit thing. 0_0. **

**WisteriaMineemo (to Wisteria):** **It's fine...I have similar random moments. I can't sit quietly and still for too long. So if it's too quiet and I'm around friends...I'll makes similar random comments and noises. Like one of my most recent ones is..."Your life is within your soul and it's yelling 'ehhhhhhhhhhhh'!" Tru, tru...they'd probz understand you were forced to do it. Don't worry...Kid won't hate you :3. YAY! I LOVE drawing Kid too...I think I'm going to change my profile from the current pic to one of my Kid drawings...if I'm not too lazy. Right now it's a pic with a black side and a white side...Kid is drawn normally on the white side...and symmetrically inverted on the black side. You should check it out. No...I sadly did not draw it. Also...those provisions are confusing and expected of Excalibur. Hmm...Spirit's scythe form is hard...but still pretty easy compared to the agonizing hours spent drawing Kid...who (after getting used to how you do it) becomes relatively easy to draw. I haven't done him chibi...unless him as a toddler...but that's not chibi...it's just him incredibly young and cute. The other one...from a scene in the manga (*MANGA SPOILER AHEAD*) when he went insane...by that I mean the five stripes over his mouth are there. YAY! CUPCAKE! NOM NOM! I eatz all da foodz. I may not use those curses...but you never know (most likely won't happen) but you might end up spotting one somewhere in a future chapter. *wink***

 **WisteriaMineemo (to both):** **Aww...that is tragic. Have fun at the dentist! Sure you never heard someone say that huh? Ok..about your question with the yaoi...allow me to explain. So listen closely (well...read closely). I am so weird with this...I am 10% normal, 35% perverted, and 55% insane. I still don't get why..BUT...I enjoy reading lemons of yaoi shipments between Kid and either Soul or Black*Star (not that there any others)...OH! And Noah and Kid (from manga in case you didn't know). I don't like the shipments...but love the fanfics. Also...I don't get this about myself...and hate myself for it...but...I like to read fics about Kid being raped...ya...and it always has to be Kid getting raped...not him raping someone and it has to be a guy raping him. So...ya..I literally search this shiz. I DON'T UNDERSTAND MYSELF! Also...I'm going to take that indirect vote as "suppress the shipment"...cuz...it was really indirect. Ok...about fav anime...I'm going to have to say...it's a mix...Soul Eater for first place...and FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist), Fairy Tail, and Black Butler tied in second. Also...search up the manga 1/2 Prince...it's AMAZING! Also...it has some yaoi...(you could say)...in it...and it has much blood shed...it's really good...look it up. Also...clarification question...HAVE you read the Soul Eater manga? I never found that out.**

 **SilverDewDrop: Wow...your reasoning makes sense...but...excuses. I know...1/2 Prince to you is like Soul Eater for me...I won't judge..cuz I agree with it being amazing. You may think it's better than SE, but that's your opinion...for me SE is better. And...when he appeared last chapter...yes he still was. And...god...I remember how disoriented and panicked you made me with that last question. XD**

 **Well...that's all I have to say so...**

 **Enjoy this blood filled chapter!**

* * *

"K-kid…?"

Kid smiled at his weapon. "Hello, Liz." He looked behind her and saw his friends and younger weapon. He gave a soft chuckle, his smile growing by the tiniest bit more. "And I can't forget about Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star, now can I?"

"OH MY DEATH! Kid! A-are you alright!? Y-you're chest…" Maka eyed the ripped cloth and cut flesh with horror in her eyes. She had thought it was a bad wound, but not that bad.

Kid blinked. "Hmm?" He followed her gaze to his crimson stained chest and his smile took a hint of fakeness to it. "Oh. That. It's nothing. I'm fine, really."

Maka balled her fists. "Kid, don't lie! You are most definitely _not_ alright! How's your back? We heard you got injured there too."

Kid's smile took on an even bigger amount of forced. "I'm fine. My back isn't injured _that_ badly."

"Kid-" Maka was interrupted by Liz, who was still too shocked to move, but could still recover long enough to speak.

"It's not any better…"

Maka stared at Kid, trying to picture how the slash on his back looked as his smile grew to be almost one hundred percent forced.

"KID!" Patty came charging at her meister, only for his face to take on a panicked look.

"NO! PATTY DON'T-"

Too late. Out of nowhere two of the gently swaying chains lashed down and whipped Patty away from Kid. She screamed as the impact sent her flying across the hall until her head collided with a nearby wall, flecks of blood spewing out from her open mouth. "PATTY!" The two chains turned their tips into the blade of a menacing white sword and raced at lighting speed towards Patty. "STOP!" The two glowing blades stopped abruptly, not even an inch away from Patty's neck. "S-stop…" Kid was trembling. "Do it to...me instead." The blades slowly backed away from the petrified figure of Patty before racing back down the hall at Kid.

"KID! NO!" Patty stumbled up onto her feet just as the blades stabbed right into his stomach. Though he knew it had been coming, he couldn't keep the shocked expression off his face as his blood splattered at his feet. Even more spilled when he coughed out another puddle's worth of blood.

"Kid, you idiot!" Patty ran over, only for the now bloodied blades to yank out of the teen painfully, earning a gasp from said boy, and coil possessively around Kid. Crimson spilled from the reaper's wound before slowing down to a few squirts until the puddle in front of him was probably large enough to use as a bed.

"Patty...d-don't come any...closer," Kid said weakly as he slowly sank down to his knees, sweat gleaming on his forehead.

The young weapon seemed to be the only one able to react at the moment as she froze on the spot, worry etched into her features. "But, Kid-"

"PATTY!..." Kid was trembling now, forcing his head to look up at his weapon, his dark bangs falling over the left side of his face. The teen flinched when Kid raised his voice. He _never_ raised his voice at any of his friends or weapons, unless he was yelling a command during battle or if he was desperate. "Please...just listen to me."

"I think you should listen, Patty. It would probably be the best help to Kid," Tsubaki spoke calmly, her hand on Patty's shoulder as she looked at the pained reaper with concern.

"Aww that really is cute."

Everyone snapped back to reality when Kid screamed, a glowing white blade embedded into the undamaged part of the flesh of his back, the attacker none other than Kimemo herself. She smiled as his friends gasped in shock, his blood gushing from said wound as she removed the sword.

Soul growled as he narrowed his crimson eyes. "You bastard...you must be the witch Kimemo! We'll have your soul...Maka! Catch!" She was about to react when more chains burst out from underneath her feet, wrapping around the shocked meister. "MAKA!"

The end of one of the chains binding her rose and turned its end into the well-known glowing white blade, pressing lightly against Maka's neck. She glared silently and slightly scared at the blade. All heads turned to Kimemo as she laughed. "We can't be having any of that, now can we?"

"Release her!"

The witch smiled evilly. "Move and it will be off with her pretty little head!"

Maka stared at her partner, seeing the obvious urge to simply charge at Kimemo. However, they needed to be smart about this if they wanted to get Kid back, not to mention her weapon's action would affect her chance of survival at this point. "Soul, don't move."

Soul clenched his non-scythed hand into a fist. _'Damn...I can't do anything! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'_

The silence was broken as Kid shakily struggled to his feet, clutching his injured stomach, his chains rattling loudly as he stood. He winced as blood seeped through between his fingers, dripping in large droplets onto the floor. "Leave them out of this…"

Kimemo pouted as she shook the reaper's blood off her weapon. "But it's no fun that way!"

"Why are you here? Surely you wouldn't risk presenting yourself in front of the man who will surpass god for no reason," Black*Star questioned, secretly signaling for Tsubaki to move closer to him in case she was needed and could be used.

The witch gave a sly grin as she watched the vulnerable teens. She could easily kill them off right now, but then she couldn't move on with her plan. Them being alive was mandatory for this to succeed, but who said she couldn't _nearly_ kill them? "To make a deal," she replied simply.

"What kind of deal?" Liz spoke up, scared that this involved Kid.

Her silver and gold bangs shadowed her eyes, leaving only her grin visible. "One that will determine your fates."

* * *

It was too quick for anyone to give so much as a gasp. Chains erupted from the floor underneath Soul's feet, wrapping tightly around his body. He fell onto his back on the floor; eyes squeezed shut from the impact on his skull. The glowing metal had effectively tied his arm to his side and immobilized his legs, while snaking tightly around his bladed arm. His eyes shot open in clear fear as the chains around his bladed arm forcefully started inching it closer to his neck. "What the-why can't I change it back!" He struggled to keep the sharp blade of his own arm from his neck, but the chains were winning the fight ever so slowly.

"SOUL!" Maka trashed in her own bindings, minding the white blade still dangerously close to her neck.

Kimemo chuckled. "Struggle all you want, but those are no ordinary chains."

* * *

"Hang on, Soul! I'm coming! Tsubaki!"

"Hai!"  
"We'll get Maka, you two go after Soul. Come on, Patty."

The younger Thompson nodded and was about to transform when they were once again caught off guard.

The gently swaying chains were closest to Liz and Patty, therefore they were the ones to swoop down and forcefully throw the two sisters in opposite directions.

Stars flashed in Liz's vision as her head bashed hard against the wall, the same thing happening to her sister across from her. She recovered from her dizziness a second too late. She felt the cold grip of the chains as they burst from underneath her and wrapped around her every limb.

* * *

Black*Star panicked when the sisters were ripped apart from each other, not to mention Liz getting caught. However she hadn't been the only one. Just a few seconds ago, a pair of chains had emerged from the ground beneath him and had tied his arms behind his back. He didn't understand why though. What benefit did that really have? However, his answer was indeed given to him. After his arms were unusable, practically a wave of chains wrapped themselves around basically everything body part and limb Tsubaki had. She was a puppet now, and the chains were the strings, Kimemo the puppet master. All he could do was dodge. He couldn't fight back, no, he didn't _want_ to. The chains had taken control over Tsubaki's body movements, and even weapon powers. She was in tears as she turned her ponytail into a chain scythe. Black*Star moved swiftly out of the way as she swiped the blade at him quite reluctantly.

"Tsubaki, fight it!" He barely dodged the next attack as Tsubaki was in closer range and her blade attacked like a scorpion's tail constantly stabbing at its victim.

She let out choked sobs as she continued to swipe and attempt to cut into her meister. "I-I can't...please Black*Star...it's not me! I s-swear!"

* * *

Patty fell onto her side as her head collided with the wall yet a second time. She felt the hot trickle of her blood slip down her cheek from her head. With a gasp of shock from Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Liz, she panicked. She felt a twinge of grief when she saw Black*Star vulnerable and being attacked forcefully by Tsubaki. Looking across, she noticed her sister bound up in chains. Struggling to her feet, the younger pistol made to run to her caught sister, but succeeded in a single step before she tripped and fell into her front. Whipping her head behind her, she noticed a cold chain slithering up her right leg. She tried to get free, only for more chains to wrap around her the same way they did to Tsubaki, taking over her body movements.

* * *

Maka couldn't stand it. She was so _useless_. Soul was fighting his own arm from decapitating himself, Tsubaki was being forced to try and murder her own meister, and Black*Star was unable to defend himself against his weapon. She continued to struggle when the blade suddenly turned into a metal clamp. She didn't even have time to be confused when the cold metal closed around her neck. She gasped in pain and shock when the chains released her and she was lifted roughly into the air by the one chain cuffed around her neck. The chains previously wrapped around her body changed their heads into metal clamps identical to the one already attached to her, swiftly clicking around her hips, wrists, legs, arms, and ankles, limiting her movements. She was lifted into the air higher and positioned in a star shape, her front facing the ceiling. The chains not clamped around her limbs rose above her intimidatingly like snakes poised to strike, their heads turning into blades.

Her emerald eyes grew wide with pure terror and realization as the bladed chains whipped at her, ripping through her clothes and tearing her flesh. She gasped and screamed as her blood exploded from her wounds, splattering against the floor beneath her and staining her face and the fabric of her clothes, the chains continuing to slash at her like millions of whips.

* * *

Liz watched her sister fall onto her front as the chains tightened their grip around the older pistol's arms and legs. More chains slithered over Patty, restricting her movements and taking control just like Tsubaki.

She was snapped back to reality as pain shot through her left leg, tears forming in her eyes as she screeched in agony. The bones in her leg shattered as it was roughly snapped by the chains wrapping it tightly. Sweat gleamed on her forehead as she screamed again, her right arm's bones breaking as it was twisted in a disturbing way. The wet tears spilled from her eyes as every bone was shattered, the chains twisting and pushing her limbs in ways they weren't supposed to be in.

Her suffering didn't end though, if anything, it only grew worse. The chains slithered over her fingers and snapped each one in the slowest and most painful way, twisted her limbs even further, wrapped tightly around her waist and chest as they forcefully stretched her more than her height, and dislocated her joints before relocating them again painfully and then once again dislocating them. It felt like she was being ripped apart, and quite frankly, her bones _were_. She screamed and writhed in agony like she never had before, tears spilling in waterfalls down her already wet cheeks.

* * *

"LIZ!"

Patty watched her own sister's body be twisted in every wrong way as she fought the chains taking control over the younger's body. "LIIIIIIII-MPPH!" A metal clamp, quite like the ones Maka had, closed around Patty's mouth from behind, silencing her cries. The chains acted like strings on a puppet and forced her into a sitting position, as she struggled to no avail. Her eyes widened when a singular chain rose from the ground, its bladed head pointed at Patty. She braced herself for the hard stab of pain, but the blade never attacked.

She directed her eyes to Kimemo as she stood behind a shocked and horrified Kid when she spoke. "I heard you like Giraffes." She smiled sweetly before it changed into an insane, white-toothed grin. "Now _draw_."

Her eyes widened in realization as she felt her fingers close around the part of the chain that was connected to the blade, no matter how hard she resisted.

' _No...n-no….NO! PLEASE! NO!'_

She brought the blade to her stomach area and felt like screaming as she cut into her own flesh. Her blood trickled in thin streams of scarlet as tears flowed from her eyes which were squeezed shut. She could've have broken the windows of the school with the screech of agony she was holding in, however, the metal around her mouth only let her give out super muffled gasps, sobs, and light screams.

She was cutting into her arm now, her large drawing of, what she would later call, the 'Blood Giraffe' on her stomach finished.

* * *

Black*Star barely leapt away from a swift kick from his weapon, but gasped in pain when he felt the blade of the chain scythe dig into his shoulder. Crimson blood splattered from the wound as Tsubaki whipped the bloodied blade out abruptly. The bluenette skid back as he winced in pain, blood streaming in thin and thick lines down his restrained arm.

Tsubaki had been crying rivers their whole fight and had inflicted many deep gashes located on his chest, back, arms, legs, face, and now shoulder. "Black*Star...I-I'm so-sorry. I c-can't *sniffle* stop myself!" She raced forward, swinging her bladed ponytail madly at the assassin.

Black*Star did a series of black flips to avoid the shiny, silver blade striking at him yet again. "Yes you can Tsubaki! I know you can! Even if I die, I'd rather it be by you than anyone else! AHHH!" The blade tore through his chest yet again, adding to the agony he already was in. His blood splattered on the floor yet again, adding to the already crimson stained tile.

Kimemo smiled as Tsubaki got a hold of Black*Star's neck, pushing him up against the wall. "Let's see if you really mean that."

Tsubaki cried more than she ever knew she could, the tears dripping onto her front and splashing on the floor. "P-please...Black*Star...f-forgive me. I'm sorry...I'm so s-s-sorry! I d-don't want to! I can't k-kill you...but I can't c-control...myself. Please...FORGIVE ME!"

"T-tsu...baki…"

Her tears spilled down her already tear streaked face at a faster pace as she slowly rose her chain scythe of a ponytail above her head, positioning the blade so it pointed at Black*Star's chest. At that point, his eyes filled with the first fear he had felt in a _very_ long time.

* * *

Kid's eyes had been widened to the fullest. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as the screams of his friends filled his ears. He couldn't even hear the witch cackling behind him, only their petrified and pain filled screams.

Maka's scream echoing with the sound of her tearing flesh, Liz's screech emphasizing her shattering bones, Tsubaki's sobs of grief as she slashed apart her meister, Patty's small outbursts of held in agony to go along with her action of carving her favorite animal into her own body, Soul's tired breath as he held back the blade once used to tear apart his enemies, and Black*Star's secret cries of help as he avoided death.

His tears splashed onto the ground as his bangs shadowed his eyes. The pain of his wounds was nothing compared to their suffering. Every scream and whimper sent stabs of intense pain through his heart and very soul.

He couldn't help himself as he broke down, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrifying scenes playing before him. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Kimemo knelt down onto her knees, peering at the back of Kid's head with a malicious grin. "Then how about this deal, hmm?"

"JUST LEAVE THEM BE! STOP THIS! P-PLEASE! I-I'LL AGREE TO THE DEAL, JUST LET THEM LIVE!"

The witch blinked. "Oh, but dear, Shinigami-kun. You haven't even heard what the deal _is_."

Kid turned his tear streaked face to the witch behind him. "Please, tell me. I swear I'll listen, _and_ agree! BUT PLEASE, LET THEM GO!"

She grinned as she snaked her arms over Kid's chest, causing him to wince when her fingers brushed against the wounds. "Oh, but are you sure?" She knew she was just wasting time, and she was doing it on purpose. "You're making a deal with a _witch_ , after all."

Kid was pleading now, desperate to end his friend's suffering. He didn't care what the price was, their safety was more important to him. "I _know_! And I _am_ sure!" More tears flowed faster. "P-please...tell me... _quickly_!"

"Very well." She could see the shinigami looking desperately at his friends and then at her. "I know for a fact that you will _indeed_ be freed from my spell. Once you do, I will signal you in my own special way. You will then come and find me and become my personal servant. Remember, your friend's lives are at stake here. Do you agree to these terms? Your friends' lives and sanity in exchange for your freedom?"

Kid didn't want to agree, he knew it would be problematic. Except...she was correct. His friends' lives were on the line here. He had to, for their sake. "Fine...AHHHHH!"

Kimemo had thrust her hand deep in the cut in his stomach, his blood spewing and spilling all over her hand and arm as she used her free hand to securely press his squirming body against her chest, his back pushed against her front.

With a loud rattling noise, his friends were released from their torture. Maka dropped to the ground in a weak and bloody heap, but still alive as Soul recovered from his struggle and ran over to her as he turned his arm back into a human arm. Patty, though weak from her forced self-harm, managed to rush to her crippled older sister, as Tsubaki released Black*Star and caught his limp and injured body as he fell weakly forward. All heads turned in shock as Kid screamed on, Kimemo holding him still with a large grin, her hand still deep inside his stomach. Tears slipped down his already wet cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut.

When she finally retracted her arm, Maka took notice of something silver slip off her finger tips and slide into Kid's wound, unnoticed to everyone else.

She allowed the teen to drop to his knees in pain as she shook off the blood going up to just below her elbow, his scream finally dying away to nothing but gasps.

"Well, my work here is done. A witch can never stay in Shibusen longer than she needs to." Giving a polite bow, she disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke, her snicker echoing for another two seconds before dying away.

The friends all wanted to rush to Kid's side, but before they could move their weak bodies, the shinigami's golden eyes glazed over and became half lidded as he fell over onto his side.

"K-kid…" Liz's voice was hoarse from all her screaming as she stared weakly at her fainted meister. Slowly, the chains dragged his limp and bloodied body to the lifeless form of the four year old Kid, leaving a trail of crimson behind. When he reached it, he sank into the child's chest once more, and in a flash of white, the symmetry obsessed reaper was gone again.

They had some explaining to do, because the bell had rung, which meant students would start emerging from the classrooms soon. Not to mention that the halls of Shibusen had never been this bloody.

* * *

 **Well! Hope you guys enjoyed! :D**

 **Told you it was much blood shed. Ya...I have a certain quota of blood shed that I need to meet in any story I write...unless the plot doesn't fit with blood shed. Like my other SE fic...the one with Kid being a kitten. I felt the blood shed wasn't enough...so...yaaaaaa. Teehee. I went WAY past that quota though this time...geez...I seriously wonder what the hall freaking looks like!**

 **Also...I'm just gonna say this...YOU GUYS SUCK AT REVIEWING! One every chapter, I only get a total of 3 reviews...ONLY 3! One of them is always SDD (SilverDewDrop) and that's because she is my editor and criticizer who gives me constant feedback to make it better as well as a super close friend of mine. Another is WisteriaMineemo who (both...two people) always right essays of reviews that always take me 2 hours to reply to, and I appreciate that! The third one always varies...but I only ever get 3 reviews on every chapter! REVIEW MORE! PLEEEEEAASE!**

 **Also...only those three people voted...I mean...WTH...I need more votes for it to be more accurate for the LizXKid shipment voting! And...I hate how NO ONE guessed about why I named my OC witch Kimemo...SDD would have...but she already knows...cuz I already told her...so it doesn't make sense for her to participate.**

 **But I'm not kidding...VOTE, REVIEW, and GUESS...PLZZZ! I need more support! Just three people isn't enough! I stayed up for you guys...at least make my life easier.**

 **Well...anyway...plz...hopefully I have more than 3 reviews to answer to next time...**

 **BYE**


	5. Revival and Recovery

**Hey little piggles! Ok...I already know that this chapter's author's notes is going to be SO STUPIDLY FREAKING LONG. But, oh well! It has some interesting info in it, I guess. On the length note, this chapter is actually pretty long, compared to the others. 7,352 words to be precise. Longest so far.**

 **Ok...I forgot to add this to last chapter's author's notes...so...I'm putting it here. For those of you confused about the last chapter….I made this list for you. It's who had what torture method.**

 **Soul: Forcing his scythe bladed arm to nearly decapitate him.**

 **Black*Star: His arms are tied behind his back as he is forced to survive against Tsubaki.**

 **Maka: Spread in a star shape in mid air while 5-6 chains (ends are white dagger blades) whip her.**

 **Tsubaki: Chains act as puppet strings and she is forced to nearly kill her meister.**

 **Liz: Limbs being forcefully twisted and pushed in the wrong direction.**

 **Patty: Forced to draw on herself by cutting deeply into her skin with a blade.**

 **Ya...that was a pretty messed up chapter. Kid's torture wad pretty much implied...being forced to watch his friends getting severely injured. Well...now it's time for a very stupid and idiotic conversation between me and a close friend of mine! No really, read it, it's entertaining.**

 **Me: SO! I have a special guest with moi today! SDD (SilverDewDrop)! My friend-that-I've-known-for-almost-8-years! A.K.A my critic and editor.**

 **SDD: Hehe… 8. You technically spell 'mwah' 'moi,' idiot! It's still pronounced the same.**

 **Me: HAHAHAHAAA! KIIIIIIDDDD REFEREEEEENCE! Oh well. And I originally had it as 'mwuah' but you changed it to 'moi'.**

 **SDD: What happened to the 'shut up' phrase you were so fond of a couple of minutes ago? Looking good for your readers?**

 **Me:...no…..SHUT UP SDD! Almost said your real name there 0_0.**

 **SDD: And there we are. Wow, Pig no Baka. Or, technically, Ino no Baka...**

 **Me: Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks**

 **SDD: What? I'm not lying.**

 **Me: Did I say you were?**

 **SDD: No, you implied…**

 **Me: ...shut up**

 **SDD: You're so fond of that phrase… why won't you take your own advice?**

 **Me: 'Cuz I don't wanna. I'm strange….don't judge.**

 **SDD: I've judged for eight years of our friendship. What makes you think that I'm going to stop now?**

 **Me: Life makes me think that.**

 **SDD: If only that was true. Piggy, the only reason you use your brain is to live. I don't think you're even capable of thinking.**

 **Me: Um….EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE YOU! BUT! I'll have you know….I use it when I am, a) writing, b) drawing, c) other shit, or d) fangirling over DTK. **

**SDD: No wonder you do _so_ well in school. Also, cursing is unsophisticated. I'll tolerate it, but please. Mind your language and look at that! Another use for your brain!**

 **Me: ...Unicorn Butts**

 **SDD: Son of a donkey.**

 **Me: Flying Flapjacks**

 **SDD: … Flying pancakes? Is that seriously what you just wrote?**

 **Me: No….you are legally blind and so you read that and I really typed: Unicorn Butts Farting Rainbow Blueberries With Crap as Sprinkles and Pieces of Balloons that were Provided by Excalibur who is in the UK looking for 'him' and that Californians should beware for he is going to California.**

 **SDD: … It was two words. Also, that was so stupid… just like Ame pooping on Soul's head.**

 **Me: OK! I didn't see the 'f' in 'shift' so the sentence I read was… "Soul asked dryly, feeling Ame shit and bury herself deeper into his messy hair."...when really...it was 'shift' not 'shit'. Ok...if you guys are confused, SDD wrote a crack fanfic where me and her get teleported into the SE world, the character she was was named Ame, the character I was was named Sky. I may end up posting that story, so you never know!**

 **SDD: See? You don't use your brain very often. At least, not for the things that it would be useful to use it for. No, you go and waste brain potential on random sentences of crap.**

 **Me: Like… "Your life is within your soul and it's yelling 'eeeeeeehhhhhhhh'!"**

 **SDD: *Sighs* Yup, Ms. CAP.**

 **Me:...FAB. (My mom one time said: "Be careful, there is a stomach bug going around." But SDD heard: "Be careful, there is a Feather Atomic Bomb going around." Abbreviated as FAB)**

 **SDD: Now, for those currently confused readers, these are our stupid mistakes. Now, Pig, heard 'pirates and thieves' as 'carrots and peas' and it coincidentally happened to make a very good acronym… so… yeah.**

 **Me: Ok...this conversation is a super long cluster of stupidity, so...I'm going to go and answer reviews now so you can start reading the ACTUAL chapter sooner.**

 **SDD: I want to help!**

 **Me:...fine. HOWEVER! It will be separated…so I will answer first, then SDD will answer the same reviews I did...but her response.**

 **SDD: Thank god for spell check, no?**

 **Me: Yup. Now! LET'S END THIS CONVERSATION!**

 **REVIEWS! (My responses...SDD's responses will be in the bottom author's notes)**

 **meowelina:** **Really? Thanks. Also...in case you didn't know, I update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday...so the most people have to wait is a week. This never happens to me...but that chapter had so much bloodshed, it surprised _me_...I am NEVER surprised by the amount of bloodshed I use. However, this time I was...**

 **AnimeLover: I know right!? I literally surprised myself with the amount. And that NEVER happens...so...ya XD! GOD DAMMIT YESSS...thank you so much for voting! Well, other people did too, but only ONE voted directly, the others voted indirectly. So I appreciate it. And once more...THANK YOU! Only person besides one other person who guessed, so, GOD DAMMIT THANK YOOOOOUUU! However, you are wrong...nice guess though. I won't say the actual answer for Kimemo _yet_ so you can take advantage of this and make another guess...only if you want to. But I will give you a small hint...Kimemo is a combination of two words that have to do with her and a certain... _side affect_. Ok! I SHALL CONTINUE DOING WHAT I DO, CUZ I CAN! **

**SilverDewDrop: Hey SDD! Yes, I am replying to you even though you are literally in the author's notes this time. And I've already said this, but yes, yes I did update at midnight...cuz I can :P. Honestly, my sadist side was like "MWAUAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!" while my fangirl side was crying her eyes out and trying to strangle my sadist side. Ok...think of it like...Yokai laughing her head off while Karasu is trying to murder her while she's in tears. That's how my two sides were like. Because fangirling falls under Karasu's kind of side..so she was the one trying to strangle Yokai...my sadist side...does that make sense? Hope it does. DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T LOVE HIM! THAT CRACK FANFIC SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT HE IS MY LIFE! Ok..shut up! I couldn't think of what to say! So I just settled on 'Blood Giraffe'. Ha...lol. Haha...8 weeks. LOL.**

 **Mineemo: Oh...is that why I get several reviews from you? Poor you...annoying computers are the worst. I'm fine with your rant...you have every right to do so. Ooooh that sux...the cutting off part...not the fact that you got new computers, to that I say CONGRATS! Ok! That makes me feel so good...as well as brings my confidence up. Don't worry..I won't let anyone tell me different...not that anyone does. They're always like...*glance at me working on a story that's like over 100 pages long* "Did you write that?" and I'm like "ya...but there's more."...and they're like "what? LET ME SEE!"...me *scrolls up for about five minutes*...and then they're like *jaw drops*. When they read it, they look at me and go *jaw dropped to floor* "holy crap you are SO good!".**

 **WisteriaMineemo (to both): Thank you so much for guessing...however...your guess is wrong. Ya...it's actually pretty obvious once you know it...BUT...if you don't it's nearly impossible to guess...so...hehe. Here's my hint to you...Kimemo is a combination of two words...one of them is about her...and the other is about a certain... _side affect_. **

**WisteriaMineemo (to Mineemo): I'm sorry XD! But...do you agree that if I kill you with suspense...it keeps you interested in reading this? Plus, suspense is the easiest...and somehow hardest...way to end a chapter...so...ya...I evil. It's fine...I guessed that it was just a typo or something. Probably really hard to keep him entertained. Really? Sorry 'bout that, but I'm updating as fast as I can so...don't blame me...drama, gore, and my writing takes time. Ha XD...thought so. OMG that's so true! Awww...poor MoMo. My favorite colors are black and white, and I'm Libra. Didn't think you would XD! Ooooohhh...that seems bad. I've had a cavity before, so I know the struggle of it. Ya...you basically just summed up my Yaoi outlook. I'm neutral towards GopherXNoah...but I LOVE KidXNoah...they both make so much sense though. The fics for KidXNoah I read are similar, Kid is Noah's sex toy. I won't judge...I know how entertaining...somehow...those fics are. God...poor Kid...how is he even still alive XD! I never said I judged...I get it...I'm not judging you. SDD might though...ya...she most likely has. Makes sense...I mean...when _else_ are you going to decorate with _skulls_? YAY! HI ASURA! I might come...probably will...also might bring sacrifices for the game...I'd like to keep my soul, thank you. Those sacrifices can also be a replacement for the pizza that came from the pizza place that Asura destroyed. So...have fun chowing down on the sacrifices I bring for you, Asura! I'll probably do Gin Rummy...don't wanna lose my soul. True...Kid's OCD is very...how should I say this...unstable? It doesn't stay at one level...it jumps around. Embrace your madness...don't suppress it. I do that...and look how I turned out *rips heart and soul out of innocent victim*! It is, isn't it? Well...while being part masochist...I'm very cautious when it comes to pain. Ok! I'll bring a hazmat suit and an enemy of mine! I'll maybe come by some day...you never know. Oh god...hi Excalibur. Ok...I was laughing SO hard when I read that one-shot. Geez...and for some reason, I found that the only way I could read it was if I read it in an Jamacian accent...so...ya. Um...no XD...I didn't know. Such a big time difference...7 minutes (why not 8 minutes! AHHHH!). Ok...I thought it was just you and Wisteria...but I guess not XD! Also...I won't judge you about MLP, I used to watch it too. I stopped after season 4...I think. No...I stopped after half of season 5. Oh my god...Cupcakes was so...I don't even know. Have you seen Smile? That is extremely similar. Ya...Kid would shoot you for that -_-...not a smart thing to do around him. How can you 'accidentally' make-out with someone...I seriously don't know how you manage that! I would guess it would be against the dress code...to much of an Asura hint. Yup...because human souls are _so_ normal. But then again...I'm so weird and strange that that counts as normal to me. Ew...soggy pizza? Ooooooh same! OMG...I can so see that. I understand GirikoXJustin...makes a lot of sense. I don't really get JustinXSpirit though. I mean...I guessed you weren't into LizXKid because you two are yaoi fans so...ya. I don't need to think about it...ExcaliburXHiro is one of those that's like "OF COURSE! THE SENSE IS REAL!". Please describe those reasons...cuz PattyXCrona and Black*StarXStein doesn't make sense to me. I don't ship SoKi (SoulXKid)...but I do read the fics. Don't really get KidXJustin, KidXFree doesn't make too much sense to me...BUT...Free as a wolf pup sounds adorable X3! That's true, I have a friend who won't stop pointing out that scene where Kid aimed there...even there she doesn't ship them. It's just humorous to her...guess that's why. But I will agree...it was interesting. Ok...I was laughing so hard when he stood inside of Free's chest...I was like.."WHAT THE HELL XD! KID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING XD!?". Ok...I ship FreeXEruka...makes so much sense! Not to mention they look good together! And I only understand the FreeXBlair thanks to the cats and dogs thing.**

 **Wisteria: I will take the vote...and it makes sense for you not to like the shipment...you are a yaoi fan...it's logic. However, from the way that the vote results are going so far..."just letting it flow" is winning. So...I can't say if it will be in there or not. WHAT!? You haven't!? You should...don't listen to the people who say the anime is better...cuz they both ARE AWESOME! Don't listen to Excalibur...chapter 72 (i think)...has one of my favorite manga moments in it. Not to mention...the Book of Eibon mini arch WAS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS EVER! Please read the manga...it's amazing. Oh wow...two _days_!? I know right, I surprised myself with the amount of blood...and that is basically impossible to happen to me. Oh wow...ok...never would have thought your life would include a bloody giraffe. Confidence...BUT...even though you tried really hard...the answer is no...that guess is not correct. Ya...here's the thing...once you know the answer...it is so obvious...but if you don't it is nearly impossible to guess it correctly. So...keep trying! I won't reveal Kimemo's name mystery _yet_ , so I'll give you a hint. It is a combination of two words...one has to do with Kimemo herself...the other has to do with a certain _side affect_. Yay...trust! Ok...what the hell! I am so not sneezing 3 times in a row! I don't want THAT...I don't even know...Excalibur apocalypse happening! No I haven't seen any Ouran Highschool Host Club...so...I SHALL NOW DESCEND INTO CONFUSION! I was naturally born insane and weird...so I can play this whenever. Wow...Asura said hi to me...I'm also invited. So...I think Mineemo told him that I worship BOTH him and his little bro...so that could be the reason. OMG...I hated Justin Law for a while...I was constantly like..."OMG SOMEONE KILL THIS DOUCHE!". Ok...BEST TORTURE METHODS FOR HIM EVER! I did enjoy them! Bye.**

 **Ok...now that the reviews are done...I have to say this. I have put a little _surprise_ in this chapter...so look out for that! ;P**

 **Well...SDD's responses will be in the bottom author's notes...next chapter or the one after I will put up the results for the vote and the chapter after next chapter I will put the reason I named Kimemo, Kimemo. So review, voting and/or guessing while you still have the chance. I don't know what to say right now...so...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Finally, the bell rang. Stein never could have been happier. Sure he had, once again, had the time of his life as he dissected yet another innocent specimen, but he had to admit, it was stressful to just teach them the _art_ of dissection. More than half the class wouldn't even acknowledge his presence in the room! Come to think of it, his best students weren't in the class today, yet he had noticed them by the entrance of the school that morning, so why weren't they in class?

He poked at the ripped apart corpse of a hare with his trusty scalpel as he pondered over it, twisting the screw in his head with his free hand. True, Soul and Black*Star wouldn't come to class most of the time. However, Tsubaki, Kid, and Maka were always here. Ok, maybe Kid wasn't but that was only if he was assigned a special mission. There's always the fact that Liz and Patty always go wherever Kid goes, so they're absence is explained by Kid's.

' _Wait...Shinigami-sama_ did _say he gave Kid a difficult mission recently. Did he ever come back? Or worse, did something happen to him?'_

Deciding to investigate, Stein mounted his rolly chair and rolled out the room with style, tossing the distorted corpse in the trash can by the door as he passed.

* * *

Maka couldn't even move as her eyes slipped in and out of focus. All she saw was Soul's blurred, worried face looming above her. She could feel it, the warm blood spilling down her sides and dripping and adding to the crimson puddle already forming beneath her.

"S-so….ul…"

She saw her weapon's face light up by the tiniest bit as he looked down at her bloodied figure. "Maka! Thank Death, I thought you were going to die!"

Maka smiled weakly at him, as she allowed him to rest her head on his lap. "I'm...j-just...glad...you're o-ok…" She sucked in a gasp of pain before closing her eyes and breathing heavily.

"Don't move, it's harder to deal with that way," the scythe said sweetly. Soul turned around to notice students entering the bloody section of the hall, gasping and getting frozen on the spot at seeing the bloody and disfigured teens lying in the scarlet painted hall. He noticed his meister's breath become shallower as her head lolled to the side and her consciousness slipped away.

Liz was sweating gallons and her body looked so disfigured she might as well have been given limbs that weren't connected to her body correctly. Patty was trying to help her get into the least painful position as she winced every so often from her own wounds.

Tsubaki was ripping up her skirt to use as bandages in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of blood pouring from the assassin's limp body. She was in tears as her hands shook when wrapping the fabric around his many wounds. Black*Star stared at her silently with half lidded eyes as she desperately apologized over and over again.

* * *

"SIS! Don't move! You can't put any pressure on your wounds," Patty pleaded desperately. Except, Liz wasn't listening. She used her shattered arms to try and army crawl to the still, lifeless figure of the four year old a few feet away. Catching on quick, Patty quickly scurried over and picked up the toddler in her arms and went back to Liz, who had stopped her painful attempt to reach her meister. The older teen inspected the paler-than-normal body of Kid who had suddenly collapsed and lost all life. Tears flowed from her eyes as Patty cried in a similar fashion, her tears splashing onto Kid's cold cheeks.

"H-he's….*sob*...g-g-gone...h-he…'s….go-*sob*-ne!" Liz stared at the dead body of Kid, who even though was a toddler, was still their meister. She suspected that the teen Kid they had been talking to moments before was still alive deep inside this dead corpse, but she still couldn't bear to see the shinigami in such a lifeless state, no matter the body.

Tsubaki and Soul helped the friends all come together in one spot as the unconscious, near unconscious, and injured ones in general left trails of blood as they were being moved.

A crowd of murmuring students was now growing around them as they all pondered in silence over if their shinigami friend was still alive, even as a toddler.

* * *

The sound of rolling wheels echoed as Stein entered the blood filled hallway with pure shock in his eyes. "Ok, what the hell is going on here!?"

The students that seemed to be crowding around something turned to the confused professor who was trying not to grin at the sight of all the blood around him. For someone who loves to dissect and cover himself in the blood of his specimens, the mere sight of this hall would stir up the insanity he kept locked up after many agonizing attempts to stay sane.

As the crowd dispersed enough to allow his entrance, Stein saw the students he was wondering about in bloody heaps on the ground. Well, most of them were bloody.

Maka lay unconscious and caked in bloody gashes on Soul's lap, whose white bangs were shadowing his eyes. Tsubaki was sobbing over her meister as she continued to wrap up the wounds on his now unconscious form. Liz was sobbing uncontrollably from both grief and pain, while Patty cried as she clutched something he couldn't make out against her chest.

He rolled up to his damaged students and spoke in a more gentle tone. "What happened?"

His conscious students stared up at him, Liz and Patty's eyes brimmed with tears of sadness, but Tsubaki and Soul's didn't. Instead, his crimson ones burned with regret while her blue ones watered up with tears of guilt.

Tsubaki hugged Black*Star to her chest and buried her face in his chest as she wept out her words. "I-it...was a witch...attack."

The entire crowd gasped and the mumbling and whispering increased, while Stein's glasses glinted to veil his eyes. _'A witch!? I didn't even sense one, and I'm the strongest in Death City_ _when it comes to Soul Perception! It couldn't be the witch Kimemo...could it? Did Kid fail? His weapons are here...but where is he?'_

Tsubaki removed her face from the bluenette's now damp shirt as she continued, but she stared at the ground. "S-she...m-made...me try and...k-kill *sob* B-black*Star! I-I couldn't f-fight back against the sp-spell. I-it had f-full control over *sob* m-me!" She broke down and once again hid her face in her unconscious meister's torso.

Stein stared at Tsubaki with shock. _'She was forced to attack her meister? Because of a spell? I have to confirm this…'_

Turning to Soul now, the only one not in tears or unconscious, he spoke his question. "Who was the witch who attacked? What was her name?"

Soul grit his teeth but didn't look up, his bangs still shadowing his eyes. "Kimemo…"

The professor stared. _'Kid was sent to kill Kimemo, but if she attacked, and his weapons are here, then that means he failed, right?'_ He reached up and began twisting the screw in his hands, glasses glinted. _'But even if he failed, why isn't he here but his weapons are? And what the HELL are they holding!? I want to freaking know!'_

Even though Liz and Patty couldn't see the doctor's eyes, they knew he was staring at them. Stein seemed to see that they noticed him, so he asked the burning question trying to break free. "Where is your meister?" It was a simple question, but once it had been said, the friends all fell silent, even Tsubaki who had been crying her eyes out. The crowd seemed to feel uneasy from the teens' silence, and even they stopped talking amongst themselves.

The professor was starting to get worried for the only teen absent from this well-known group. "Where is Kid?" Stein tried again.

"H-he's…" Patty had shakily repositioned herself to reveal the lifeless body of her toddler meister. She knew she couldn't really describe it, so it was easier to show it. However, just the thought of attempting to tell him set the tears spilling down her cheeks again. The crowd gasped and a few covered their mouths in shock at seeing Lord Death's son lying as a toddler in Patty's arms. The doctor, _being_ a _doctor_ , noticed immediately that his normally pale skin was so pale it was practically white, and that he wasn't breathing. Reaching forward tentatively, he picked up his small, limp wrist between his fingers and felt for the pulse. The hall had an eerie silence as Stein constantly readjusted his grip before finally removing his hand with a small shake of his head. Everyone knew what that small gesture meant, and at the realization, Patty and Liz's eyes widened along with everyone else's, but ten times wider as tears slipped down their already tear streaked face. Death the Kid was dead.

* * *

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HIM! GIVE HIM BACK!" Liz was screaming as she lay in many casts on the bed in the infirmary. Tears poured in gallons from her eyes as she trashed, ignoring the agony of her broken limbs.

Stein was standing at the doorway as he held the corpse of the Thompson sisters' meister in his arms. The professor stared sadly at the thrashing girl, who soon had her sister in front of him and trying to snatch Kid away from him. Her arm and stomach were heavily bandaged to cover up her 'Blood Giraffes'. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME AND SIS! PLEASE! HE'S NOT DEAD! I JUST KNOW HE ISN'T! HE CAN'T BE!"

Stein evaded the desperate girl as best as he could, while trying to talk reason into her. "Patty, for the last time, I checked his pulse. There was none. And I can't feel his soul's wavelength. We have to do _something_ with his body."

' _But even so...if he did truly die, shouldn't his body disappear and leave behind his soul? That part of death is never delayed...not to mention it's been three days since the witch Kimemo attacked.'_

As the commotion by the door continued, Tsubaki looked over with grief in her eyes as she sat on a chair by the bed containing Black*Star's bandaged form. He was sitting up in bed, leaning against the pillow as he too observed quietly. Seeing his rival dead was never something he could wish for, no matter how many times he had said he would 'kill' Kid. He was never actually _thinking_ of killing him though.

Maka was another silent observer, bandaged like a mummy as she sat up on her own bed with Soul sitting by her, also watching the scene play out.

Having finally managed to tackle Stein onto the ground, Patty pried the reaper from his arms and cuddled him possessively against her chest. At this, Liz stopped thrashing as she started to pant from the pain she had just put herself through.

"H-he's not dead…" Patty muttered as she stared at his colorless face, her tears splashing and trickling down his cheeks.

Stein began twisting his screw before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Sure, you're not supposed to smoke in an infirmary, but he really didn't give a shit. He blew out a puff of smoke as he stared at the shaking pistol in front of him. _'I seriously don't get it...why hasn't his soul left his body? Should I run a few tests?'_ He stared at the ground as he took a good intake from his cigarette. _'Shinigami-sama still doesn't know his son is dead. I can't even bring myself to tell him. He doesn't even know that Kid has even returned.'_

After a moment's silence with nothing but Liz and Patty's sobs, Stein finally spoke (Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul are trying their hardest to not cry...even if they want to). "You know, you and Liz still haven't told me what happened. While you guys were out on the mission. And the rest of you as well, still haven't told me what happened in the hallway three days ago." The janitors had spent one whole day cleaning up the teens' blood. Not to mention puking a couple of times during the process only increased their workload.

Patty looked up into her professor's eyes as Liz also turned her tear streaked face to look at him. The rest of the teens turned to the sisters, having not heard the full story themselves.

* * *

Trying their best not to cry, the sisters managed to explain everything. From Kid's first suspicions that they were being watched, to their discovery of his de-aging, the story was out. Patty hadn't let go of Kid the whole time, Liz wanted to hold him too, but thanks to her current state, she was unable. The only times the young teen would let go of her meister was if she was laying him down on Liz's chest as to make that a substitute for holding him. By the end of the story, however, he was back in her arms.

Stein quietly blew out a thin stream of smoke and watched it float to the ceiling. "I see. So that's how it is."

He continued to stare at the ceiling as he pondered over this new information, absentmindedly turning his screw. _'So there's a chance Kid is still alive, huh? Guess I'll run some tests after all. If he_ is _alive, it would explain his soul still remaining inside his body, but not the fact that I can't feel the wavelength.'_ He turned to the remaining teens and blew another puff of smoke. "And what about the attack? Liz and Patty have shared their painful story, how about you? I don't expect them to tell it even though they were there, thanks to the information they already provided. However, I cannot say the same to you."

Soul frowned and snorted. "Could've just said to tell you the story, no need for you to explain your reasoning. Lectures aren't cool, you know."

Stein smiled. "Lectures are fun though. Especially the ones about dissection."

"Oh yeah, we _totally_ couldn't tell," Liz muttered after recovering from the stress of reliving the memory of their first encounter with Kimemo.

Next, the remaining teens explained the attack, from Kid's reappearance, to the torture, and finally, to Stein's discovery of them. Having been filled in by this new information, Stein left the students in the infirmary as he took Kid's corpse from Patty. Of course, he had to tell them about his plans for testing on the body for her to actually give it to him.

A few hours later, Stein returned with Kid in his arms, as dead as he was before. All the teens stared at him expectantly as he lay the body down on Liz's chest, seeing the longing in her eyes. He took a swig of his already half used cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke.

"Well?" Patty was quite anxious, probably the most anxious of all them there.

' _Geez...can't a person create suspense using the quiet around them while smoking?'_ Stein thought in irritation.

"Well," he began, giving his screw a quick turn before plopping into the rolly chair that had stayed behind when he went to do the tests, "I detected small signs of life. Along with traces of Kid's soul. The _teen_ Kid's soul." From the looks the teens were giving him, he already had the answer to their question. "No, I did not dissect him, sadly." They all heaved a sigh of relief and all the faces lit up and Patty snatched away her meister's small, limp body in a bone crushing hug. She only released him when Liz started to plead her to not hurt him more. "However! It seems that, even though his soul is present, he is stuck in some sort of deep sleep. The wavelength is flickering and becoming strong for a few seconds before dying down again, therefore my theory is that until he has fully awaken, his toddler counterpart will remain dead."

"Cool, so Kid is still alive in there," Soul commented, eyeing the body with a little more happiness.

"That's a relief, I thought we actually lost him," Liz said as she smiled at the body that Patty had replaced onto her chest.

"I really didn't think he was dead. How could he? He beat me…...twice." Black*Star's face once again fell as he, once again, recalled his two defeats against his reaper rival.

"Thank you, Stein-hakase." Maka smiled at her professor who smiled back, streams of smoke floating up from the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Glad I could help." He turned and walked to the door before looking over his shoulder at the now happier teens. "Now if you'd excuse me, I must report to Shinigami-sama about Kid's current state." He left but then returned into the room moments later. "Sorry, forgot my chair. Oh, and tell me if anything comes up about Kimemo. Be it attack, or whereabouts, I don't care...either is fine." He mounted his trusty chair and rolled loudly out the door, falling over at the exit. He recovered and mounted once more as if his fail of making a smooth exit never happened. "Sweet dreams," he said creepily before finally rolling down the hall.

"I really wonder about him sometimes. Should he really be a teacher?" Soul asked eying down the space Stein had just filled.

Maka shrugged, regretting it due to her wounds. "Well, he may be a crazy maniac, but he's a good teacher."

"Not to mention, he is Shibusen's best meister," Tsubaki commented, her watery eyes still not fully dried.

Liz didn't take her eyes off of the toddler shinigami on her chest as she spoke. "There are times when I really _am_ thankful that he's around."

"Like when, sis?" Patty asked, oblivious to what her sister meant.

Liz would have face palmed if her arms weren't currently handicapped. "He confirmed Kid being alive, remember?"

Patty blinked then smiled in a silly fashion. "Nope! But if you say it's true, then I'm sure it is! You're always right, sis!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Liz sighed. "You overestimate me a lot, Patty. You know that?"

The younger pistol blinked, dumbfounded again. "Not really, no."

"Oh my Death, Patty. If I could, I would sympathetically pat you on the head right now."

"Why?" Patty tilted her head to the side, oblivious to the fact that Black*Star had just walked over and randomly patted her head before walking back to his bed.

"To pity you for your stupidity," the older teen said simply.

"But I'm not stupid."

The friends all exchanged looks before saying in sync. "Most of the time you act that way."

Patty blinked some more before she shrugged with a goofy smile. "Oh well!"

The whole group sweat dropped, before shrugging it off as daily life.

* * *

Murky black, was all he saw. Kid's eyes eased open, still half lidded as he felt his body surrounded by the familiar touch of the ocean of his mind. The cold grip of the chains still remained around his body as he gently floated deeper into the dull abyss of the once golden water. The surface was so far, that it was not visible, leaving only the murky void in which he resided in.

' _L-liz...P-patty…...have to...wake u-up…'_

As he struggled to keep himself conscious, his body went limp and the energy was once again drained from his body as his eyes drooped. The last thing he saw was the endless black and the hints of red floating around, indicating the blood floating up from his new wounds. Little did he know, his five seconds of consciousness was enough to revive his toddler counterpart.

* * *

Stein stood at the large double doors that led to the Death Room. He sighed as he threw his cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it. _'Am I really about to do this?'_ Of course he had doubts. Who wouldn't? He was about to tell a _death god_ that his son was temporarily _dead_ , has lost his memories, doesn't know _that_ death god is his father, and has turned into a toddler. Well...the last part would probably just bring back memories for him, but the rest was bad news for him. _'Screw it.'_ (HA! Unintended pun there XD! I'm so fuuuuuunnnyyy….ok...keep reading)

He pushed the doors open and strode in, not bothering to knock. He was greeted by the cheery voice of Shinigami-sama who was oblivious to the news about to slap him in the face. (Mask? Face? I'll just go with face…)

"Hello, heyo, hiya, Stein! What brings you here, toooooday?" He had been peering in his mirror before he turned and waved a large white hand at the approaching professor. Stein opened his mouth to speak when he was rudely interrupted.

"FOOL! Your son is dead." Excalibur sat on top of the mirror sipping a cup of tea he randomly got. There was a dead silence for a bit. Stein smirked as he watched as the tension levels in the room escalated before merely lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke as he tried his best to erase the obnoxious weapon's two second long appearance from his memory. Shinigami-sama didn't do anything but slap the weapon with so much force he went crashing through the wall and flew out the newly made hole yelling, "FOOOOOOoooooooooollllll…..!" The room seemed to darken, as the mirror suddenly shattered, the blue sky darkening as the clouds exploded, wisps of shadowy skulls surrounding the death god, slowly spreading as he engulfed the room in black. A dark aura radiated strongly from the shinigami, engulfing his body so that only the holes of his mask showed, glowing red.

When he spoke, his voice rang deeply throughout the room, causing the doctor to take a step back in fear. **"Is it true?"** The red in his eyes glowed brighter and the room grew colder and darker. **"Is my Kiddo** _ **DEAD**_ **!?"**

Stein scratched the back of his head nervously, as he slowly backed away through the guillotine hallway, his back eventually hitting the closed doors. At times like this, you put as much space between you and the angry death god as you can. Sadly, the doors were closed, so this was as far as Stein could go. He laughed nervously. "Um...n-not exactly…" He could see the room grow a bit warmer and the dark feeling slightly lifting. "But, yes...he currently is."

The darkness returned as Shinigami-sama slowly and intimidatingly advanced on the poor professor. **"What exactly do you mean by 'currently'!?"**

"W-well…"

" **Talk, or I reap your soul."**

Stein froze as his boss was now towering over him, the dark, skull shaped energy whizzing around him. His boss never threatened anyone by saying he'd take their soul unless he was one hundred percent serious. The professor was sweating now, but he built up his confidence and bravery to speak in an attempt to calm the reaper's rage. "Well, you see…"

He proceeded to tell the death god the whole story, the darkness lifting with every word. Soon, Shinigami-sama was back to his normal, cheery self, however small hints of darkness and grief still lingered. The professor heaved a breath of relief when he finished, he still had his soul, great!

"When can I see him?" Shinigami-sama asked desperately.

Reaching up to twist his screw, Stein thought over his answer. "Hmm...I guess when he revives."

"When is that?" From the silence following the professor, Shinigami-sama knew that Stein didn't know. "I see. What about his friends? What about them?"

The professor felt more confidence as he spoke this time; it was a much less touchy subject. "They're recovering quickly, but it will probably be a few weeks before they make a full recovery."

"Alright then, was that all?"

Stein nodded before he turned and left. Before the door closed behind him, he could have sworn he heard muffled sobs, followed by, "It's my fault...i-it's all my fault...that he's l-like this…"

* * *

Liz occasionally would sneak a glance at the disorganized medicine cabinet, recalling the memory of when Kid rearranged it saying, "I have arranged the medicine bottles symmetrically! Now it won't bother you, Maka!" Liz was snapped from her thoughts by a sudden gasp of shock.

"OH MY DEATH! KID! KID IS AWAKE," Maka, who had been on the bed by the dead shinigami, exclaimed.

"What!?" Patty had rushed over, so did all the friends, except for Liz. She really did feel left out. "KID!"

The left out weapon saw the small reaper squirming in discomfort as he was being pressed against her younger sister's chest in a tight hug. His left eye was squeezed shut from the pressure and his other was staring up at the hyperactive pistol in shock and protest. "M-mommy~" he whined cutely. "Stowp it! Wet go!"

When Patty finally released the toddler, he scrambled away and struggled to get himself onto Liz's bed. "Mommy! What happened!? Why awre you wapped in hawrd toiwet papewr?" He flopped onto her chest clumsily from the lack of balance as he clutched the red fabric of her crop top for support.

Liz could feel thick tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, Kid…" Delicately removing her casted arms from the fabricated slings dangling from the ceiling she wrapped them as best as she could around his small form. He seemed shocked at first before he returned the hug. Liz looked down as the tears once again streamed from her eyes. "I'm s-so glad you're o-ok!"

"Don't be sad, mommy! If I give you a hug, you can't be sad anymowre! I take all da sadness away!" Kid said cheerfully, smiling up at the pistol.

Liz couldn't help but smile back as she gave a small chuckle. Kid then proceeded to scramble from bed to bed, giving all the teens hugs. It was a rather cute sight.

Moments later, the sound of wheels echoed down the hall, signaling Stein's arrival. "Ah, seems you're all a lively bunch today, aren't y-" He interrupted himself when he saw a blur of black and white which had dove behind the nearest person, Patty. Said pistol giggled as she peered down, seeing Kid peeking shyly out from behind her, holding onto her leg. He examined the slightly shocked professor with big, round, golden eyes. Adjusting his glasses, Stein recovered from his shock and stared back at Kid. "If I am not mistaken, Kid has revived, I presume?"

Said reaper looked up at Patty fearfully. "Mommy? He scawy. Why he have metawl in his head?"

Patty shrugged as she swooped down and picked Kid up in her arms. "I dunno!"

"M-m-mommy?" His voice had grown incredibly shaky and tears were forming in his mind. "Wh-why does it...huwrt?"

Stein was the first to take notice of the quickly darkening fabric of Kid's toddler sized suit for he had a view of the reaper's back. Soon after, Patty gasped in shock along with everyone else when thick drops of blood splattered on the floor below Kid. He suddenly began screaming, causing the professor to leap from his chair and snatch the four year old from the young pistol. Doing so revealed the blood staining her stomach region that did _not_ belong to her.

Nearly throwing the thrashing reaper onto the nearest bed, Stein quickly ripped off his jacket and now stained red, undershirt. He discarded the articles of clothing by throwing them over his shoulder and flipping the toddler so that his back was facing the ceiling. The sight was truly horrifying.

Blood pooled from Kid's back as the shocked teens gathered around. They watched in complete and utter horror as the undamaged flesh of Kid's back began to tear itself apart, thin strings of skin being pulled until they snapped. The injury slowly grew wider and deeper as the flesh continued to painfully and slowly rip apart, crimson spilling from the developing wound.

"Oh my Death," Tsubaki whispered in clear shock as her hands reached up to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Soul allowed Maka to turn and bury her face in his chest as he pulled his arms around her, comforting her, unable to look away from the sight himself. Black*Star glared at the wound, as if willing it to seal back up painlessly. Patty helped support her sister who struggled not to cry at the horrible sight. The younger weapon had tears dripping silently down her own cheeks as she, also, couldn't look away.

Finally, the horror was over. The wound that remained underneath all the blood was the same injury he had received from Kimemo's stab to the back. Being as gentle as possible, Stein flipped Kid over to reveal the same thing happening to his stomach. Ripping itself apart as to inflict the stomach wound he had received. Maka, having forced herself to look back, was still wondering what Kimemo had done to Kid. That 'silver something' that had slipped into his body was oblivious to all but her and Kimemo. They all watched in silence as Stein cleaned up the bloodied injuries after giving Kid a powerful sedative, enough to affect a shinigami...at least...a toddler shinigami body. He wrapped them up in clean bandage as Patty helped position Liz in her bed.

The now cleaned up reaper lay peacefully asleep, cradled in Liz's arms which she had once again carefully removed from their designated slings. Having replaced his clothes on the toddler's body, Stein left to inform Shinigami-sama that his son was now alive, and Maka was now thinking over what Kimemo had done.

' _What could it have been?'_ She glanced over at her unconscious friend who had his weapon peering down at him, mixed with emotions of sadness and relief that he was alive. _'Could it have been what caused Kid to still get the wounds not inflicted on this specific body? Yeah, that's probably it.'_ Finally putting the topic aside, Maka stopping thinking anything of it. It was a lost cause anyway.

* * *

The weeks after had gone fairly uneventful for the gang. Kid had started staying with Shinigami-sama during the day, and would frequently come to visit them, mostly Liz and Patty though. Black*Star and Maka had healed enough to attend classes, but they still were required to wear small amounts of bandages here and there. Since their weapons weren't injured, they had been released from the infirmary, and had reluctantly agreed to attend class. However, they were allowed to leave for the infirmary after attending at least half the class. Spirit, who had been forbidden to visit the infirmary upon Maka's request, glomped her in the hallways the second she had been released. With a tick mark, Maka created a deep and thick dent in the red-head's head with the use of a now bloody book. Patty had also healed all the way, leaving only faint scars. However she had refused to leave without her sister, therefore choosing to stay. After taking Kid to see his father, Patty had returned and blabbered on about the meeting. Having it now engraved into her mind, Liz would sometimes randomly recall it just to pass the time of her currently boring life.

* * *

 _Stein led the way to the Death Room enthusiastically on his rolly chair while Patty and Kid trailed behind. Kid was grasping the pistol's hand as they walked down the vacant halls; it was currently class time after all._

" _Mommy, where is Scawy Man taking us?" Kid asked in curiosity._

 _Stein looked back irritated, a small tick mark positioned on his head. "One, I'm not scary. Two, I'm taking you two to the Death Room."_

" _Is da Det Woom where people die, mommy?"_

 _Patty giggled hysterically as she slightly swung her legs with every step. "I dunno! Maybe."_

 _Stein ignored the two who were now chatting away as he rolled carelessly down the hall. He nearly face planted into the large double doors he had been at just a day ago as he stopped. "Here we are!"_

 _Learning from past experiences, Stein decided knocking was a good idea. He rapped his knuckles on the door until the cheery voice of Shinigami-sama admitted their entrance. "Come in!"_

 _The three of them proceeded down the guillotine hallway, slowly approaching the awaiting death god. "Hello, Shinigami-sama," Stein and Patty greeted in sync._

" _Heyo, heyo, Stein, Patty. What brings you here? Any news on my son? I've heard he's back?"_

 _Stein nodded and stepped aside. (Well, rolled aside...but you get what I mean)_

 _Patty blinked blankly before looking down to once again see Kid cowering behind her leg. He stared up at the death god with curiosity as he hid behind the pistol. Shinigami-sama bent down, and Patty could guess he was smiling underneath his mask. "Hello, Kiddo! Remember me?"_

 _He already knew the answer, but he still needed confirmation. He was given what he needed when Kid shook his head and cowered farther behind the teen girl. Patty giggled and smiled down at the toddler before bending down on her knees. She placed a comforting hand on his head as she smiled widely. "This is Shinigami-sama! You'll be staying with him for a few days! Until Lizzie can walk again and class is over for the day!"_

 _Kid's face saddened a bit but he nodded anyway. "But why can't I say wit you, mommy?"_

 _Patty didn't really know how to answer that one. Liz had literally told her a script of what to say to him, and this wasn't in it. "Uh...I dunno. I just know you can't…"_

 _The toddler blinked then nodded again. "Oh…"_

 _Seeing the obvious sadness in his son's eyes, Shinigami-sama spoke up. "But, Kiddo! We're going to have so much fun together! And it's not like your….mothers….are going to go anywhere." It hurt him so much to call Liz and Patty his mothers. After all, Kid didn't have a mother, and on top of that, he was saying that Kid wasn't his son, in a way._

" _Well," Patty started as she stood, giving Kid one last head pat. "Lizzie is waiting for me, so I've got to go! Bye-bye Kid!"_

 _The four year old waved sadly back as he watched Stein and Patty leave. Shinigami-sama wanted to see how similar Kid would react to certain things like when he was younger, so he began the test. He was Kid's father after all, he knew these kinds of stuff. He positioned a singular white finger in front of Kid's face, when he blinked in confusion, the death god doubted he would do what he was intending him to. However, when the young shinigami grabbed the finger out of curiosity, Shinigami-sama lifted the finger along with him in the air and flipped him over. Though he was shocked at first, the toddler was soon dangling upside down from the death god's finger as he squealed and giggled madly, legs and arms latched securely around the finger._

 _These kinds of tests continued until Patty, who had been watching unnoticed by the two shinigamis, finally smiled and left them alone, closing the door silently behind her as to not startle them. She then proceeded down the hall and back to the infirmary, to tell the tale._

* * *

Liz smiled at the memory but was snapped back to reality when the door opened a little to let in the four year old shinigami. He was grinning widely as he clutched a handful of crayons in one hand, and a stack of colored papers in the other.

The weapon smiled at both her currently small meister and her sister who had entered seconds after. "Hey, Kid, Patty."

"Hey sis!"

"Hi, mommy!"

Liz eyed the small reaper as he scrambled up onto Liz's bed and plopped the supplies down on the sheets. "What'cha doing there, Kid?"

The toddler clapped happily as he took a random crayon and began scribbling messily on a light green sheet of paper. "I'm making a cawrd!"

"Oh? What kind of card?"

His brows scrunched up in concentration as he thought of what kind of card he was making. "Um...a pwease-feewl-bettewr-soon-cawrd!"

Liz chuckled. "Do you mean a 'Get Well' card?"

Kid thought about it then nodded enthusiastically as he continued his scribbling. Patty joined in soon after as the two began to laugh and scribble on the piece of paper together. Patty drew less giraffes then she normally would due to the traumatizing event a few weeks back.

After an hour of working, Kid showed Liz a messy card he and her sister had just made. She smiled.

' _It may not be perfect...but it's still cute.'_

She felt a sad lump form in her throat as she thought of perfection. If the _real_ Kid was here, he would have spent possible _days_ working on the card, just to make it perfect. There was nothing she could do about it though.

And so, another week passed by.

* * *

It had been about a week since Kid had started staying with Shinigami-sama, and Liz was finally dispensed from the infirmary. She still had to wear a cast on both arms, but her legs were good enough to walk without casts. Liz and Patty were on their way to pick up their basically adopted toddler of a meister. When Liz struggled to knock on the door with her casts, Patty simply laughed before knocking for her.

There was the sound of giggling coming from within, and one of the people sounded an awful lot like he was older than four.

Getting rather impatient, the older pistol pushed the doors open and let herself in. A giggling mass of black fabric ran over and tripped, flopping onto his stomach. It was Kid. He was dressed in one of Shinigami-sama's cloaks that was obviously too big for him, because it trailed behind him even after being draped over his small head and body. Small bumps stuck out the sides, marking the spot where his small arms were. A very large shinigami mask was positioned lopsided on where his face was covered by the black fabric. He squealed as his body collided with the floor.

"GYAHAHAHAAA!" Patty was shaking with laughter as she clutched her stomach in pain. Apparently, if she laughed hard enough, her scars would sting painfully. Liz couldn't help but chuckle herself as the worn out death god stumbled over. "Ok, what happened here?" Liz asked, chuckling as she spoke.

"He's just...*huff*...so…*huff*... _quick_! I'm getting…*gasp*... _old_! When he was…*gasp*...younger, he wasn't so…*gasp*... _fast_!" He was hunched over, his large gloved hands clutching the area where his knees supposedly are. He stopped before correcting his statement. "Well, he was...but now that I'm older, it's so much...*huff*...harder to *gasp* catch him!"

Liz bent down and removed the skull mask before pulling off the cloak to reveal the giggling toddler. He looked up at her with golden eyes. "Hi, mommy!"

Liz laughed as she pulled the still giggling shinigami into a hug. "Hey, Kid!" Since she was forced to be more motherly, she had grown accustomed to acting as a...well...mother. She pushed his bangs back to give a quick kiss on his exposed forehead. "Were you good to Shinigami-sama?"

Kid nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh!"

Liz grinned but looked up at Shinigami-sama for confirmation, which he gave in the form of a nod. "Hey, Kid," Patty spoke up, smiling down at the shinigami whom she had caught the attention of. "Look what I have!" She pulled out a plushy version of the death god standing before them. Kid squealed and snatched the plushy from the pistol's grip, hugging it possessively to his chest as he buried his face in its soft surface.

A few days prior, Shinigami-sama had given the plushy to Liz and Patty saying that it used to be Kid's favorite thing in the world besides symmetry when he was the same age as he was now, four. When they had brought him home that day, they had given it to him and the reaction was the same as when it was first given to him as a gift from his father, according to Shinigami-sama.

"Ok, time to go, Kid. Say bye-bye," Patty said in a high pitched voice.

Kid looked up at Patty with sadness in his eyes. The eye holes on Shinigami-sama's mask surprisingly morphed to create a sad expression on his face. (Or...mask….WHATEVER!)

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~~~~" Kid and Shinigami-sama whined in unison, grief laced in their voices.

Liz sweat dropped. "Like Father, like son," she mumbled. "You really need to be less childish, Shinigami-sama," the pistol advised, voice now at an audible volume.

"But whyyyyyyy?" The death god was currently doodling on his mirror with a marker he had randomly found for no reason as he spoke.

"Because of things like this!" She pointed to the scribbles that Shinigami-sama had made on his once spotless mirror, mentioning the obvious.

"I have no _idea_ what you're talking about," he replied confidently as he used his large white hand to wipe away the messy doodles.

"'Course you don't," Liz grumbled.

Finally convincing Kid and Shinigami-sama to part ways, the toddler gripped Liz's casted hand gently as she led him and her sister down the guillotine hallway, Kid still holding the plushy close.

They hadn't even gotten halfway down the hall when the four year old's eyes dilated and he grew stiff, dropping the plushy. "Kid?" Liz asked in worry, eyeing her sister who had also stopped alongside her.

Shinigami-sama, who had been slightly skulking, came over, his concern ten times that of Liz and Patty's combined. When the toddler spotted the shinigami, he screamed and ran out the door, tears in his now focused eyes. Utterly shocked, Liz and Patty rushed after him, leaving a heartbroken death god in the Death Room. He knew what just happened, Kid was now scared of him for unknown reasons. A tear trickled from his eye, hidden underneath the large skull mask. For nothing hurt a father more than seeing his own son run away from him.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! SUSPENSE! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did you like my little Excalibur surprise? SDD was the one that convinced me to put him in...even if it was for two seconds. And as promised...here are SDD's responses to your reviews!**

 **AnimeLover: … What did you expect? This person's writing style is dramatic within itself. If you read one of her original stories… yeah… it's like double the bloodshed and tragedies.**

 **SilverDewDrop: … Hehe… I'm responding to myself. Yes, me. Apparently, this was uploaded at midnight. Woke me up too… Yeah, we've been dealing with this two-faced person for many years. She's all cheery and happy in real life and then when she's drawing, she's all like "More blood! Must be tortured! Mwahahahaha!" And… I still haven't worked any more on the present. I must cheer myself on. Go me!**

 **WisteriaMineemo:**

 **Mineemo: Hello, nice to meet you! I am SDD, Pig's close friend! So, I've heard all about you and Wisteria from her and how much she loves your reviews! She's showed me one, and I must say, I am very impressed with your Excalibur tools and the funny content of your reviews. How do you get it that long? I don't think that I could sit there and just type for that long. That's amazing! Are all your reviews that long? Pig asks you to shorten your reviews. She wouldn't say it directly, she's too nice, but she's complaining about how long it takes to respond and how tiring it is.**

 **Okay, anyway, to your review! Woah, 300 years? You must have like the freaking will of God! How have you not snapped? I probably would have within the first year. And spinoffs? That's really cool! You should write them down and show Pig sometime! She'd be delighted to read them! Coincidentally, Pig's favorite color, or one of them, is black! You're Aries? I'm an Aquarius! Um… you're 15? Well… isn't this awkward. I won't give out a specific age, but I will say that Iisarainbowpig is younger than you are. By much? Ehh…. Poor MoMo! Is MoMo dead? Because, I mean, you can get hit by a car and still survive… but… um… if not… ANYWAY! I totally agree on you with the Yaoi shipment part… um… I honestly don't know what a pervert is… or a lemon. If you see any in my favorites, it's because I share an account with my cousin. She's actually the one who writes most of the stories! I just edit! Except for Wish Upon a Monk. That one's mine, we're having a competition to see which story would be more popular. Well, Kid's OCD does lessen over time, you can especially see it in the manga. Nah, you're not insane! It's just the fact that you might not be completely sane… or just a bit normal! Because no one's sane! I bet the most sane person you know is actually a crazy psycho! I'm kind of a sadist? Like, I will enjoy some pain, usually if it's funny, but hmmm… to actually enjoy someone dying at your feet? No, I couldn't possibly do that. Can I have a shipment of gold? I can use it to curse a very particular enemy of mine… But if I have to give you her soul, she won't be able to experience the side effects! How about I let her experience the side effects and then give you her soul?**

 **Vanilla sugar body splash? Does it smell good? Oh my god. What the heck?! That was probably one of the funniest and stupidest one shots that I had ever read in my entire life. Well, actually, I couldn't really read it, so I asked Pig to translate. I think it became a lot funnier because she started using a sort of Jamaican accent to read it and no. It was ugh. Illegal to be sad? … What horror! Everybody would be cheerful! Ugh! Illegal to attempt or commit suicide? Also, either way, they will get what they want, so wouldn't it be better to make them immortal? (Maybe you'll have to bring them back to life in the process, but still)**

 **Hm… You drink black tea… I despise every type of tea… I'm fine with cinnamon brown sugar toast… I'm an only child… really? So you can get your hands on some meth really easily? My friends are a mix between genders… One is an odd number… Same… I suck at singing, actually, I just can't manipulate my voice in general, and you live in a really big family! I wish I had some older siblings… You have a nephew? At 15? That's really cool! You seem to be living a great life! Even though I'm sure that isn't true (Not saying your life isn't good, I just don't know what your life is like, it might be horrible! Idk) Oh, so you're the people who have been the ones who were killing those people! Oh, interesting… You've been dissected you poor soul! … no pun intended. A MAKE OUT SESSION WITH SPIRIT? How has Maka not killed you yet? Ah, wait, I suppose immortality does come in handy.**

 **Pairings… I don't really ship anyone… I'll read romance fics if the plot is good, but… other than that? I don't go searching for them. And your guess is really off. Hint: Who's Pig's favorite character? That's half of the answer. But it is two separate words, you are right about that!**

 **Pig is a really good writer! And if anyone does tell her different… I promise that they won't be breathing by the next hour.**

 **Meowelina: She did. Took her a while and a bunch of 'shoes' from me, but she did. Yes, Shoes was on purpose. Inside joke.**

 **Wisteria: It's great to meet you too! I'm basically Piggy's rant receiver for her compliments about you two. No wonder your reviews are so freaking long! It takes you two days to write?!**

 **Um, your guess was wrong. See, I thought it sounded like Kimono too! But alas, not. It was completely different.**

 **Well, seeing as Piggy told me all about your review, I am so sorry, but I know about the Excalibur Apocalypse. But that sounds really really horrifying. Hopefully it won't be happening anytime soon.**

 **Very creative, you two are! Your game ideas and your ideas in general are really cool original ideas!**

 **Ok...so...I actually don't know what to say besides PLEASE REVIEW, VOTE, and GUESS! I will put up the results of the vote for LizXKid next chapter, or maybe the one after. But send your votes in the reviews while you still have the chance! I'll put up the real answer to the guessing contest for Kimemo's name in the chapter after the next chapter...so...basically in chapter 7.**

 **Well...I'm done ranting on and on...hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **BYE!**


	6. Real and Twisted Memories

**Hey little piggles! Sorry for the wait! Even though I updated on schedule. Anyway, this week was CRAZY...my body decided to suddenly get sick, and so that caused me to decide to not work on this chapter for 3 days straight. Yeah...such a wise decision. Ok...so it's not THAT crazy...but it was _busy_. Ya...that's the word. Anyway, I fell behind, and thankfully, I'm in the middle of a 4 day weekend...therefore I had time to work my butt off and finish the chapter. So...yay!**

 **Now...as promised...here are the results for the Kid X Liz votes:**

 **Let it Flow: 2**

 **Suppress It:** **1**

 **Finalize It: 1**

 **So of course...the winner is 'let it flow'! Ya...not many people voted...sadly.**

 **And now...ANOTHER STUPID CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND SDD!**

 **Me: Hey! Look! SDD's back!**

 **SDD: I just love what you've labeled this section of the notes as. And yes. Sadly, I am here with Pig. I'm using my iPad now. It's better. **

**Me: Ohhh….that. Ya...I named this conversation "Ch. 6's stupid conversation".**

 **SDD: Finally! Stupid slow computer. What I meant was, when I first got to the bottom, the first thing I saw was: Ch. 6's stupid . Why did you erase your previous response?**

 **Me: Like….10 minutes ago XD**

 **SDD: No. What are you talking about?**

 **Me: You asked when I erased my previous response….I just answered your question.**

 **SDD: Idiot. Since when did 'why' mean 'when'?**

 **Me: WELL I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRYYYY! At first I thought it said WHEN!**

 **SDD: Yes! My computer started working again! I think. Okay, hi.**

 **Me: GFY! (good for you)**

 **SDD: You're making up too many acronyms. Next thing you know, you'll be saying 'ttyl!'**

 **Me: Um…..we were the ones who originally had MADE UP THIS ACRONYM! We just didn't use it for about 3 years and I brought it back.**

 **SDD: Correction, _you_ made up that acronym.**

 **Me: ...same difference.**

 **SDD: *Sigh* Whatever you say.**

 **Me: Hey, SDD…**

 **SDD: ...Yeah?**

 **Me: Wanna reply to reviews again with me?**

 **SDD: I'm going to have to no matter what I say, right?**

 **Me: YUP!**

 **SDD: Typical. Like the many times I've told you before… DON'T ASK IF I HAVE NO CHOICE!**

 **Me: hehehehe…...oh well. GET YOUR BUTT MOVING, and BEGIN!**

 **SDD: NO!**

 **Me: ...you're just gonna leave Wisteria and Mineemo without a reply, are you? So cruel….so cruel….**

 **SDD: What are you talking about? I was going to do it. I just didn't feel like listening to you.**

 **Me: 'Course that was the reason…*facepalm***

 **SDD: *Smiles innocently* I didn't like your tone.**

 **Me: I was typing….wasn't really a tone XD**

 **SDD: Haven't you learned about mood and tone in ELA? Tone is how the author speaks to the readers about a topic. So yes, there was a tone.**

 **Me: oh my god…..Fluffy bears with a live Blair as a tattoo that is eating the Mizune sisters who are suffocating Eruka. **

**SDD: WTH? I thought you were going to rant at me for my comment and instead I get… word vomit?**

 **Me: XD...guess so.**

 **SDD: But seriously, I thought you didn't want a long convo! Let's get on with the reviews!**

 **Me: Good idea...**

 **Just like last time, SDD's responses will be in the bottom author's notes. Anyway...here are my responses!**

 **SilverDewDrop: You know, I always feel weird answering your review while we literally had a conversation less than 5 minutes prior. Anyway...on with my response. No. I didn't. Hehe...I sent a telepathic signal to you that told you to pick up your phone...and as you did, I uploaded. Ya...totally. It has been a while since they were mentioned hasn't it...Y: YA! CUZ U KEEP US LOCKED AWAY! K: I personally don't mind...as long as I can see Phantom! Me: Ok...back to me. Why is Kuro always skulking...u never explained that to me. 'Course you did, I shared the doc with you...so that's not surprising. Of course you'd laugh at Excalibur...he's someone you laugh at and with. FINE, KURO! NEXT TIME I'LL CONTACT YOU! HOW'S THAT!? Also...note from Yokai: Um! You saying my methods aren't _good enough_ for you!? Well they're mine! And plus...SOMEONE DRAWING ON THEMSELVES WITH A SCALPEL IS TOTALLY ORIGINAL! Me: and...back to me...again. Glad _some people_ appreciate my work! Well...person and demon...but still. Awwwwww...thaaaaannksss. Thanks to Phantom, I now know how you feel about this fanfic, SDD. :3**

 **WisteriaMineemo (to both):** **No...you're sadly wrong again. It's two words...one has to do with a certain side affect, the other has to do with Kimemo herself. I know I've already said that hint, but it's the best one I can give without being too obvious. But don't worry, SDD will provide a hint as well. Geez...talk about much cursing. Ok...so...I have to tell you this...BOTH of you listen...please. Stop cursing in your reviews...or at least reduce it to like...a few 'shits' or something. Why do I say this? My mom was very close to making me delete my account because she says this is 'unsafe' and that I should not be exposed to reviewers like you. She's talking about the content you type, I'm personally fine with it...well...kind of...I honestly have to agree with her...but she isn't ok with it. So for all three of our sakes...please suppress the cursing. Also...mostly to you Mineemo...try your best to also suppress things like our yaoi talk and things like 'sex toy'...only say it so that I won't be forced to not be able to read your reviews D: . But I will say this...the difference between Wisteria and Mineemo when it comes to the same thing is highly amusing! XD**

 **Mineemo: Ok...this is much easier...so I'm just going to list you guys separately. Yes, your reviews are definitely epic! Good idea...I don't want to be rude...but you ARE VERY RANTISH...literally takes me 2 hours just to type a response. Good for you! Your welcome...though you should really thank SDD, she was the one who persuaded me to add in Excalibur for even that short amount of time. So...I wrote it...she was the one with the idea of him appearing...so...combined credit for your vacay! Yeah...I had the idea of the same wounds thing...AND how to explain it in the most horrifying way possible for a while...so...ya...that was a success. Well... _I_ can make up drama that good...*hair flip*. Aww thanks...I was worried that it had a bit too much gore and not enough humor and cool off moments...so...glad to know that it's going smoothly so far. YAY! How about this...cause I'm not immortal...until I am...I'll ship sacrifices up to you...somehow. GASP! TELEPATHIC POWERS! I'll use telekenisis to fly them up to you guys! Or...however you spell that. I wouldn't eat it either...ok...maybe I would...not sure...depends on the way it looks when I actually _see_ it...and how hungry I am. I actually agree...Crona is almost 100% female in the manga...and still a 100% unpredictable mystery in the anime. Ooooh...I'll definitely wanna see how Twister goes with you two! Asura is pretty flexible...plus his scarfs are an advantage...I wanna see that. Of course...why would I _not_ embrace it!? Ok...wth...I guess I can agree...? Halloween and birthdays are the only I really get. I get Patty X Crona now...but I'm kind of neutral. Kid X Justin makes sense...but I'm not really a FULL hater...but I probably lean more towards hater. Ok...because of your absence of a defense for Black*Star X Stein, I'm full hater...but I won't judge...sorry. I understand your outlook on Justin X Spirit...but no...sorry...hater...again. *Hair flip* thanks...I've been told that I have an EXTREMELY flexible voice and face...and I'm proud of it! Make sure to remind me to not force you to mix them...and like I said...I used to watch MLP too, so I won't judge you. Well...I guess it would be against school dress code...but you know...oh well. How'd that feel!? I would actually love to wear one of his robes...maybe for not an entire day...but still for a while! Probably borrow a mask too...and with his permission...reaper chop people while being dressed like him. OMG...that sounds like so much fun...wish I could really do that..DANG IT...why can't I do this reaper chop stuff! DX! WHY IS SE NO REEEEAAALLL!? Oh...I've Maka Chopped my friend before...twice. From her face...it hurt like shit. She was so shocked and she was basically shaking...so...lol. Ya...she then started chasing me around with that same hard cover book. Ah...both times...once in 7th grade. And now in 8th grade. While in school too...so...ha! You should really try it...it's fun. I would have preferred to do Reaper Chops...but...you know...that sadly is not possible...so I'll just settle with the classic Maka Chop. Ha...did you take the dementor skit too far? I feel like you'd do that.**

 **Wisteria: That's good to hear! I expected Excalibur to like it...and of course...you and Mineemo. Nope. Memo is actually PART of the second word...but...keep trying. I would give you a hint...but I'm lazy. SDD is giving you one anyway...so you won't be hintless. Ok...wth...that one-shot is definitely something that only a drunk person would write. Did she really? You guys aren't that much older than me...I'm currently 13...but I turn 14 in October...so...ya. Yes...I LOVE MY BIRTH MONTH! OCTOBER! Have you noticed SE has a sort of...Halloween theme to it? So ya...my fav anime/manga of all time is themed around a holiday in my birth month...talk about luck! OH YA! GURL! 8 IS AMAZER! Oh...I watch Markiplier a lot...I've only seen like 3 animations from Jacksepticeye. Never heard of Ponyo...FYI. Really? Me and SDD aren't ever mistaken...but we DEFIANTLY aren't girly girls...ew...no...but I do have a friend who was mistaken for a boy so much that she went home schooled due to teasing and being mistaken. Heard of pokey...but never had it. The only in-adamant object I've named is the walls in the school cafeteria. They're all my good friends...every single one named Walter Walltsington. And no...the last name is not a typo. Can't have coffee...and I drink tea...but only on weekend mornings. AGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! DTK IS MY FAV FOR LIIIIIIIIIIFE! SAAAAMMMME...SYMMETRY! I love to do those too...all but singing and dancing. Ya...I'm kind of an introvert...kind of. Around friends...nooooooooo...other people...severe introvertness activate. OH! SDD used to be so shy and she was an introverted angel...until I walked into her life and pried her shell apart...so now she's only shy during class (only when she's not talking to me or friends)...and she's basically a devil and has lost her sanity thanks to being around me for basically 8 years. She lost it in the first half year of our friendship...so...hehe. It's ok...I enjoyed it...but ya...they were overwhelming. I don't mind. YASS! RANDOM IS AMAZING! Have you noticed...we both love randomness...but...we also worship symmetry...how does that work XD? The bloody giraffe definitely surprised me. Makes sense...really it does...shrink rays recharge with waffles...it's basic logic. Awww poor you...hang in there for 3 more years...don't lose interest in SE in those 3 years...and read the manga the first chance you get! Please! I promise you'll enjoy it. No...not yet...I'll have to try the game out...I'll tell you if me and probably SDD ever do it. Yay! Insanity! AWWW NOOOOOO! DX! AHHH! LIFE CRISIS! GOD DANG IT! WHYYYYY! Sorry...I just love Kid so much it hurt so much to realize I couldn't join you guys...cuz I'll be with Asura. It's just...Mineemo asked me first...so I didn't know. HOWEVER...I still need to become immortal before I can visit them on the moon...so I can send them the sacrifices I promised and then join you guys! Is that ok? Because SDD knows how much my love for Kid is...so...she's been taunting me with it. So please? Can I come :'(. PWEAAASE? Yes...8 is life! Please let me know if I can join you and Kid! Because you know...I need immortalty to visit Asura...which I don't have yet. Any tips on getting it? Not counting becoming Excalibur's slave? Bye!**

 **Phew! Reviews are done...now on to the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kid? KID!? Kid, where are you?" Liz and Patty burst into Gallows Manor, in search of the small reaper. "I wonder why he ran off," Liz pondered out loud.

They began frantically searching the manor, only to stop at the sound of whimpering coming from the upstairs level. Rushing up the steps, the two burst into Kid's room, spotting a shaking lump under the covers.

As Patty stayed by the door, Liz approached the bed and gently slid the bed sheets off the figure, revealing the toddler underneath. His eyes had previously been closed, but upon having his cover taken from him, Kid looked up at the teen with watery eyes. He sniffed as he shook, tears lining his cheeks.

"M-m-mommy!" He threw himself onto the startled girl, gripping the bottom of her crop top as he buried his face in her bare stomach, sobbing.

Recovering from her shock, Liz placed a comforting, casted hand on his head and wrapped her other, also casted, arm around his trembling figure. "Kid, what happened back there? Is something wrong? Why'd you leave like that?"

"H-h-he was dewr!" He shook his head vigorously as the pistol felt her stomach slowly getting soaked. "D-det w-was DEWR!" Liz was confused, but knew who he was talking about overall. Having been allowed to call Shinigami-sama 'Death', the pistol knew he was talking about his father, regardless of the fact that he didn't say it right, hence, 'Det'.

Having now approached from the doorway, Patty crouched down next to Liz, eyeing the sobbing shinigami in her sister's arms. "So what if Shinigami-sama was there? You _love_ being taken care of by him!" _'He is your father after all…'_ the younger pistol thought as she paused. "Plus, he _was_ looking after you while we were away."

"NO!" The shinigami sobbed harder as he gripped the fabric so hard, his knuckles turned white. "I don't wike Det! No! No! No! Det bad! Det mean! Det h-huwrt me!" Shocked, Liz and Patty exchanged looks of shock as the older pistol began to comfortingly stroke Kid's head. "No, no, no...Kid, Shinigami-sama would _never_ do that to you!"

The young reaper shook his head again. "He did! I wemembewr! H-he huwrt me! A-and y-you were dewr, mommy! And so wewre you, mommy! A-and you didn't twy to stowp him!"

The sisters exchanged another stunned look as they struggled to recall any incident where Shinigami-sama abused or hurt Kid in any way. "Kid, what are you talking about?" Patty asked after a moment's silence. "If me and Lizzie had been there, we would have remembered it! Not to mention, we _definitely_ wouldn't just watch!"

"B-b-b-but...it w-was confwusing!"

Liz was now intrigued, though her worry was what drove her, and curiosity. "How?"

"I-I w-was dewr...b-but...I was owldwer!"

Now if the other news wasn't shocking, this definitely was for the Thompson sisters.

Patty reached over and patted the young reaper on his head as his face remained shielded in the older pistol's stomach region. "GYAHAHAA! Kid, don't be silly! It supposedly happened in the past, right? So how could you be older than you are now?"

Kid finally removed his face from Liz's stomach as he stared at one of his adoptive mothers with watery eyes and a tear streaked face. "I d-dunno." He continued to tremble as his tears started pouring down his cheeks again.

Feeling as if all this was doing for the little four year old was make him cry, Liz resumed her comforting stroking as she bent down and kissed his small black and white haired head softly. "Whatever happened...I'm here now. You're alright; both me and Patty are here. You're safe now, Kid."

She felt the small reaper shakily nod, and moments after, his shaky breath became shallow as he had cried himself to sleep in Liz's arms.

* * *

" _Give us all your money! All ya got," the older of the two snarled, pressing the cold barrel of the gun tauntingly into Kid's left temple. She wore a large and twisted grin, a cigarette dangling from her mouth as she placed her free hand on the wall by the teen shinigami's head, keeping him from escaping. The younger had turned herself into the pistol irritating his symmetry as she laughed like a maniac, her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth. The older wore an indigo, spaghetti strapped, crop top, a short, dark green jacket which was trimmed with white fluff, hanging just about at her elbows, and long, loose, black jeans with a singular, silver chain going from the right side of her pant's waistline and swung down to the lower half of her left pant leg. Kid had caught a glimpse of the younger's attire before she had transformed, therefore knowing that she also wore a spaghetti strapped crop top, only hers was a hot pink color to go along with her long, dark blue jeans. (No joke...that's what they actually wore when they lived on the streets...look it up if you don't believe me...not their Soul Eater NOT street clothes...their normal SE street clothes...gosh I hate Soul Eater NOT). When Kid only stared calmly into the older's deep blue eyes, he sensed her soul flinch by the tiniest bit before it recovered with her treat. "Oi! You want me to blow yo brains away, do ya!?"_

" _Oh, no, please carry on with your day," he replied calmly, removing his wallet from his pocket and handing it over into her shocked hand before ducking under her arm and walking away as if he was never mugged._

 _The older teen stood frozen as she stared at the overflowing, black wallet in her hand, as her younger sister transformed back into human form, gazing after the exiting shinigami. "Hey, sis. Who was that guy? No other person has ever reacted like that when we try to take their money."_

" _I dunno, Patty." Her shocked face twisted into a sly grin. "But if he ever comes around again, we can kill him and take all his money, little rich brat!"_

 _Patty let an identical grin cross her own face. "Thinks he can just live the easy life while we have to survive on the sides of the street? I don't think so…"_

 _ **::: 6 Days Later :::**_

" _PATTY!" Liz tackled her younger sister to the hard concrete as bullets whizzed over their heads. The two stumbled to their feet and took off, desperately avoiding the small but deadly bullets. Turning a corner, Patty transformed into her pistol form, her sister catching her in her hand. She pushed her back against the stone wall, pistol held in front of her face, finger looped and ready around the trigger. She heard the patter if their running steps and waited for just the right moment to jump out._

' _Almost...almost….NOW!'_

 _With quick steps, she dove out from behind the corner and blindly shot at her pursuers. Pink bullets of compressed wavelengths whizzed at the men as they dropped dead one by one, their light blue souls leaving their bodies which ripped apart in black ribbons. Liz soon found that this wouldn't work, and abandoned her attempt to kill them all, making a break for it. "Patty, stay in weapon form, it'll make our escape easier."_

" _Hai!"_

 _The brunette teen ran faster than she knew her legs could carry her as she clutched her sister's weapon form tightly in her hand. She spotted the exit of the alley way and sped up, only to slow down abruptly when a group of men blocked the exit, raising their rifles and began to fire rapidly. Liz didn't fully stop, instead picked up speed, as she ducked the bullets, leaping into the air over their heads when she was in close enough range. Doing a few front flips through the air, she transformed into her weapon form as her sister transferred to human form, catching the older teen. Now standing behind the men, in a total of maybe five shots, they dropped dead. Patty watched their bodies rip in black ribbons as their souls left their body before dashing down another alleyway._

" _Patty! What are you doing? We could have gone out on the open streets and they couldn't shoot!"_

 _Her eyes locked ahead, Patty calmly replied to her sister, "That's where they'd expect us to go. And plus, no one cares for us, they would still shoot even if we were on an open road!"_

 _Liz would have objected, but she knew her sister was right. "Let's try hiding in there." Patty scanned the alley for what her sister might mean, and spotted a rusty door leading to an abandoned storage garage. She flung her sister at the door, who transferred back to human form, using the momentum to kick the door down. They rushed inside and balanced the door upright to make it seem as if it was still on its hinges._

 _Sadly, there were very few boxes; therefore they really didn't have a place to hide in case they came in. Their best bet was to just hope that they didn't come looking in this place. They both pressed their ear against the metal door, taking care to not let it fall. They could hear the men screaming in rage at each other as they ran around, frantically searching for the Thompson sisters who had just slipped out from under their noses._

 _Just when they were about to leave, someone threw a rock at the door in anger, causing it to lose balance. Liz and Patty quickly stumbled back in shock as the door fell with a loud, metallic BANG. "Oh shit…" Liz cursed under her breath as she grabbed Patty's arm, ready to fling her behind one of the boxes where it would be safer. She never got the chance though, for she wasn't the only one who had grabbed her sister's arm. Patty gasped in shock as the man who threw the rock grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. "Patty! Oi! Let go of my sister!"_

 _The man grinned and yanked the young teen out of Liz's grip, pinning her against his chest as he pressed his rifle to her right temple. "Take another step and I'll blow her brains out!"_

 _Though the brunette was terrified of losing her sister, she tried to act tough as she let a faked, amused smile cross her face. "You think you're so smart, do ya?" The man's grin faltered as she grinned. "Patty! Weapon form!"_

 _Catching on quick, the younger attempted to change, but stopped as she received a blow to the stomach, losing her concentration. She crippled over the man's arm as a small cough of blood escaped her mouth, leaving a small trickle of crimson to end at her chin._

" _Hey! What the-AHHHHHHH!" The three turned in confusion at the panicking men behind them. All they could see was the bodies falling as a black blur whizzed through._

 _The man holding Patty let her go in a fit of panic, allowing her run to her sister's side. The man was trembling now as the blur slowly began to slow down in speed, the man the only body not added to the pile already made. "A-akuma!" That was the only word he managed before the blur picked up speed and he soon found himself unconscious along with his buddies in the pile of bodies. (In case anyone didn't know...Akuma is Japanese for 'demon' and/or 'devil')._

 _Liz and Patty stood in shock as the blur finally stopped, now standing on top the pile of knocked out bodies. Though at first they could only see the figure's silhouette, there was an aura of familiarity to it. After a moment, they were able to make out the figure's features. There stood a teen boy, with black hair with three white stripes going across the left side of his hair and bangs, dressed in a tight black and white suit with a shinigami skull ornament on the collar to match with his two skull rings. The same teen who they had mugged with little reaction from just six days prior. Death the Kid stood looking down at the two shocked sisters below. "Hello, again," he greeted sweetly._

 _Liz was shocked; they had succeeded in mugging this guy? Then again, he did just hand over his wallet and leave. Just who was this guy? "Just who are you!? Why did you help us?"_

" _My name is Death the Kid, but 'Kid' is fine." He gave them a small, but caring smile. "I'm a shinigami. I've come all the way from Death City after learning of your infamy and beauty."_

 _The older pistol was once more shocked. "Shinigami!?" Liz narrowed her eyes at him, though she felt a sort of warmth she only felt when being with her sister deep within her soul. 'Shinigami, huh? What does a high and mighty god want with us?'_

 _She balled her fists by her sides. "Come to take our souls, have you? You death gods have finally had enough of us, is that it? Well, I don't think so!"_

 _Kid's smile faltered as he looked in silence at the older teen. After a while, he gave his head a small shake. "No, no, you misunderstand. I haven't come to take your souls, if I had, why would I go through the trouble just to kill you again?"_

 _This time Patty spoke. "...then...why-"_

" _Why did I help you? Why didn't I just let you die?" His smile returned. "Because you two are beautiful! I'm going to be creating a perfect world, and I'd like you two to become my left and right hands…"_

 _The two girls exchanged looks just before Liz spoke. "How can we believe you?"_

 _Kid gave a light chuckle as he waved his spare wallet that he took from his pocket in front of his face, a few overflowing bills spilling out. He noticed the younger twitch slightly, obviously repressing the urge to leap forward and snatch up the fallen bills. "You already have one of my wallets, do you really think I'd be bluffing?"_

 _Liz snuck a glance at Patty before turning back to the shinigami, now pocketing his wallet. "Can we discuss?"_

 _Kid shrugged. "By all means. I don't mind waiting."_

 _Liz glared at him before turning away._

 _Making sure to talk in a way that Kid wouldn't overhear, Patty asked what was nagging at her mind for a while now. "Sis? Are we still going to kill him and take all his money? He's right, there was a lot of money in that_ one _wallet."_

 _Liz grinned, pulling out an unlit cigarette which she left to hang from her mouth. "'Course we are! Now that we know he's a_ shinigami _, we know he has a lot. We don't need his pity! He's probably still been hand fed since he first learned how to eat for himself!" Patty joined her grinning sister with a silent chuckle. "So here's the plan, Patty, listen well. We accept his offer, go by his rules, go with the flow, gain his trust, then strike, killing him and taking all of his riches and belongings for ourselves! How's that sound?"_

' _Now it's our turn. Money, power, we'll take hold of it all. Shinigami? Whatever...moron...you spoiled little kid, blessed by birth…'_

 _Patty's grin grew and she gave another silent chuckle. "Fine by me!"_

 _Liz turned to the awaiting raven-haired reaper. He extended a welcoming arm and his smile grew by the tiniest bit. "So, what shall it be?"_

 _With a quick exchange of glances with Patty, the two said in unison, "We accept."_

" _We'll go by your rules, Shinigami," Liz added, a hint of reluctance in her voice._

 _Kid smiled a bit wider as he began to descend the pile, Liz and Patty soon following suit. When the sisters were at the doorway and Kid was a little ahead, he looked behind his shoulder. "Please, call me 'Kid'."_

" _KAY!" Patty grinned and sped up to catch up to their new meister. Oblivious to Liz's grin, said teen male walked, Patty not too far behind, the older pistol staring at his back._

' _Shinigami….Yeah! Finally our luck has changed! You shitty brat, I bet you never had a hardship in your whole life...I'm just gonna squeeze you and squeeze you till you're dry...'_

 _ **::: 2 Months Later :::**_

 _Though his neurotic tendencies got increasingly annoying for Liz Thompson, she had to admit, her life was a hell of a lot easier. Sure, he had forced them to change their normal look for his 'symmetry needs', but he didn't lie when he wanted to offer all they had ever wanted in exchange for simply becoming their meister. It was actually pretty amusing to see him freak out over a crooked painting, and occasionally, she and Patty would purposefully tilt a painting by the tiniest bit, just to annoy him._

 _Speaking of Patty, she had actually never seen her laugh as much as she did when they were around Kid. Was it really better to just kill him and take his stuff, or were she and her sister slowly developing a liking to the OCD reaper?_

 _At the moment, Liz was standing on the roof of Gallows Manor, her new home, pondering over all this as the wind gently blew through her long hair. She had actually abandoned smoking, less than a week after Kid took them in, something she never thought she'd do. Her bangs swept her face as she stared up at the blue sky, a smile on her face._

' _Have we...been killed by this shinigami?'_

* * *

The pistol's deep blue eyes eased open as she shifted and sat up in the bed, the thin bed sheets slipping from her shoulders to her lap. Her messy, brunette bangs slipped into her line of vision as she stared at the bed she lay on in silence. Liz reached up and hugged her upper arms, shaking as small tears slipped from her now watery eyes. She let out quiet, broken sobs as her tears fell to soak the bed sheets. She couldn't help it, ever since Kid had lost his memories and become a toddler, she had not stopped crying. "I-I...never had the chance...t-to thank him," she whispered in between her sobs.

She felt the bed shift and forced herself to stop her tears as she looked over at the small shinigami stirring next to her.

' _To think our savior has been reduced to such a pitiful state...Kid...I'm sorry. I should've protected you…'_

He stirred again before letting his golden eyes ease open, pushing himself up into a sitting position with his small hands. Kid blinked sleepily at Liz, rubbing his left eye. "Mommy?"

The pistol gave him the best smile she could muster as she reached up and wiped away her stationary tears. "Hey, Kid. What are you doing awake? It's late."

He yawned as he stopped rubbing his eye. "D-den why awre you awake, mommy?"

"A dream, is all," the weapon replied. She let her smile drop at the realization of a certain fact. "D-did I wake you?"

Kid yawned again as he stared at her sleepily with half lidded eyes. "I touwt I heawrd you cwying again." When Liz's face dropped and showed signs of guilt, the shinigami stared at her with sad eyes. "D-did I do someting wong, mommy? I sowwy…"

Liz shook her head and pulled the near tears reaper into her casted arms. "No, why would you do something wrong?" She leaned back into her pillow as she positioned the toddler so his back was pressed against her chest as he stared up at her. "And you should go back to sleep, or you'll get sick."

' _Well...he doesn't know at the moment...but as a shinigami he can't get sick…'_

He nodded and let his eyes droop to a close. She heard his breath become shallow as his head lolled to the side, now asleep. Once she knew he was no longer conscious, her fake smile dropped. She stared at his small form with sadness. "I'm so sorry, Kid. I promise...I'll get you back...no matter what."

* * *

" _Shinigami-sama? I'd like to talk to you," Kid called as he cracked the double doors open. There was no answer, but the teen felt it safe to enter. "Please excuse my intrusion Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama?" He, Liz, and Patty had made it to the foot of the steps to the raised ground where the mirror resided and were now staring at the silent death god's back. "Shinigami-sama? Are you alright?"_

 _Shinigami-sama's figure shifted as he started shaking with anger. "Why are you back here?" he asked through gritted teeth._

 _The teen took a few steps back in shock before glancing nervously at the two teen girls behind him, who smiled and beckoned him to continue. He shifted uncomfortably as he grabbed his upper left arm. (Same way Crona does...only opposite). "U-um...I told you I'd let you meet my parents soon, s-so…"_

" _So you brought them here, did you!?"_

" _Y-yes!" Kid nearly squeaked out his answer as he flinched. He looked back at the mask now showing due to the death god peeking behind his shoulder, glaring. "W-was I not supposed to…?"_

 _Shinigami-sama now turned and faced him all the way, the hollow eye holes in his mask looking like voids of hatred. "OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO, YOU FOOL!" Kid looked on the verge of tears as he winced at the loud yelling. Liz and Patty looked utterly shocked, but didn't move to do anything, nor did they say anything. He then averted his gaze to the two mothers, hatred gone. "Please, if you'd wait outside?" The two girls exchanged looks before giving a quick nod and rushing out, closing the door behind them. The death god heaved a sigh as his hatred returned when he looked back at the raven-haired teen, who looked like he could cry at any moment. "Now, where were we?"_

" _I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't kn-know!"_

 _He glared even harder. "You know_ why _you don't know!?"_

 _Kid looked up, fear quite visible. "N-no…"_

" _Because inferior scum, such as yourself, don't deserve to know! They deserve to be punished!" In one quick stroke, the back of his large, white gloved hand collided with Kid's cheek. He stumbled and even had a small spin on the spot from the force of the slap as he fell back onto his butt, letting out a small whimper. He looked up at the seething shinigami in pure shock as he reached up to gingerly touch the irritated skin. "Wh-what? I-I don't understand. Wh-what did I d-do wrong…?"_

" _What did you do wrong? WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG!? YOU WERE_ BORN _, THAT'S WHAT!"_

 _The death god raised his hand back, and slapped the teen's opposite cheek, causing him to fall on his side, eyes squeezed shut. 'B-but...he's never...Shinigami-sama has never hated me...why now...all of a sudden?'_

 _Kid gasped as Shinigami-sama reaper chopped him on the head, HARD. Normally, when he reaper chops, it never has the intent of killing, however, he used a real life reaper chop on Kid just now. (The kind he used against Asura). A large crater formed underneath where Kid laid, a thick streak of blood going from his skull and down the side of his face. He whipped his head up in fear, the still seething death god staring down at him from the edge of the crater. He felt tears form in the corner of his golden eyes as stared back, propped up on his elbows. "Wh-why? Why do you s-suddenly hate me!?"_

 _A yellow, skull shaped force field appeared above Kid, applying so much gravity on the subject below it that the teen was forced deeper into the rubble. "Shut up," Shinigami-sama spat._

 _Kid found it hard to breathe under the pressure as he was being forced deeper into the slowly deepening crater, the sharp bits of rubble cutting through his clothes and into the flesh of his arms, legs, and back, drawing blood. He felt his wet tears streak down his cheeks as he felt the pressure increase, eyes squeezed shut._

 _Moments later the current surface he was pressed against cracked and crumbled, causing a pile of rubble and Kid to fall down into the hallway underneath the Death Room. He winced and tried to sit up, finding it increasingly difficult and gave up, falling weakly onto his back. Blood lined his arms and legs, a few extra cuts also were on his cheeks to add to the two red slap marks and blood drawn from his injured skull. He winced again with a gasp before he finally opened his eyes and gazed in fear and betrayal up at the glaring shinigami._

" _You can stay down there, piece of scum," he heard him growl before he turned and left Kid's line of vision._

 _Moments later he heard another gasp. "Oh my Death! Kid! Kid, are you alright!?" He weakly turned his head to see Tsubaki running down the hall to him, Black*Star not too far behind. She crouched down and quickly brushed the pieces of debris off his limp body, while Black*Star positioned his hands under Kid's arms, pulling him out of the remaining rocks and dragging him up so that his head could be propped up on the assassin's lap. "Kid, what happened?" Tsubaki asked in worry, examining his wounds._

 _Black*Star looked up at the hole above them. "It's a good thing the great Black*Star saw you, or you'd probably be dead! How'd you fall anyway? Isn't that the Death Room up there?"_

 _Kid was too weak to answer but he managed a shaky nod._

" _Well that doesn't matter too much right now. Black*Star, help me get him to the Infirmary. Stein-hakase should be there," Tsubaki ordered before looking at Kid. "Do you think you can walk?"_

" _I...c-can...try…"_

 _The weapon sighed in relief. "Hopefully you didn't break any bones. We'll help you, don't worry."_

 _The two slang one of Kid's arms around their shoulders and helped him stand. He stumbled a few times and winced in pain, but overall, in a few seconds time, they were able to start walking. Half way down the hall, Maka and Soul turned the corner, gasping at seeing their friend in such a tattered state._

" _What happened?" Maka asked as she and Soul rushed over._

" _He supposedly fell from the Death Room and landed in the hallway," Black*Star replied, catching Kid, with the help of Tsubaki, when he nearly fell over._

" _From the Death Room!? Ouch...that's not cool."_

" _Where are Liz and Patty? Shouldn't they have been going along with him to the Death Room? He said something about introducing them to Shinigami-sama," Maka commented as Soul went over and switched places with Tsubaki, slinging Kid's arm around his own shoulders._

" _They're...by the D-death Room...entrance," the black and white haired teen gasped out._

" _Maka, you go get them. Tsubaki, you should go find Stein-hakase, make sure he's in the Infirmary. Cool guys like me can handle a little weight." Soul grinned at Tsubaki who looked a little unsure._

" _Come on, Tsubaki!" Maka called from down the hall._

" _Hai…" Running over to join the female meister, the two girls disappeared around the corner again, leaving the boys to help the third as they made their way slowly to the Infirmary._

 _ **::: 2 Days Later :::**_

" _Kid, how do you feel?" Liz asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed in the infirmary. It was her and Patty's eleventh visit in the length of two days._

 _Said teen shrugged. "Fine, I guess…"_

" _You know, you never really told us what happened," Patty commented, hopping onto the bed and sat cross legged by Kid._

" _Well...I…"_

' _Do I really want to tell them? They're my parents...but...if Shinigami-sama were to find out…'_

" _I don't really want to talk about it," Kid finished, deciding he_ didn't _want another beating._

" _Awwwwww, why not?" Patty pressed on, pouting._

" _That's….that's kind of hard to explain," the teen lied, hoping they bought it, even though it was actually partially true._

 _Liz sweat dropped at her sister but placed a hand on her adoptive son's shoulder. "You know you can tell us anything, Kid. We'll listen. Well...I'll listen...not sure if Patty will. She'll probably listen in her own way though."_

 _Kid looked down at his lap, unable to meet his mother's eyes. "Well, Shinigami-sama...he…...he beat me up. Like...the child abuse kind."_

" _What!? Kid...Kid that's horrible! Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Liz asked, shocked and hurt._

" _I-I was scared that...i-if...he found out...he would beat me up a-again…" The teen sniffled as fresh tears streaked down his cheeks._

 _Patty leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kid comfortingly, as Liz followed suit, using her hand to lean the teen's head against her chest as he wept._

" _It's ok, we're here. You're safe now!" Patty reassured the sobbing Kid._

" _We won't let him hurt you anymore, promise." Liz gave him a small peck on the forehead._

 _But the beatings continued...they never stopped._

* * *

Liz awoke for the second time that night; sitting up abruptly due to Kid's thrashing and sobbing. After he had fallen asleep in her arms, Liz had decided she would let him sleep with her tonight, so he could actually sleep easier. "Kid! Kid, wake up!" She began gently shaking the small reaper until he stopped trashing, but was still sobbing as his eyes popped open. The weapon let out a sigh of relief. "Kid, what happened? Is something wrong?"

Kid looked up at Liz with watery eyes, the source of broken sobs and sniffles. "Mommy! I-I saw it again! I saw it again! Det huwrt me!"

"What? Kid, what are you talking about?"

"Det huwrt me!"

Liz sighed a breath of relief. "Kid, it was only a nightmare. Shinigami-sama would _never_ hurt you!"

"But he did! I saw him!"

Liz reached forward and pulled the shaking reaper into her arms. He pressed his face into the fabric of her pink tank top and sobbed until he fell asleep again.

' _Gosh….lots of tears have been shed since Kid left…'_

* * *

Kimemo lay on her back, staring at the night sky above her. She was entertaining herself by scrolling through Kid's memories.

She was interrupted when she noticed something in the sky above her, about to strike. Quick to her feet, she leapt out of the way just as a large snake struck the area she had been just moments ago. Doing a few backflips in the air, she landed calmly on her feet atop a flagpole nearby. The snake rose out of the rubble that used to be a roof, and hissed at her, before slithering back to a figure floating on a broom nearby.

Kimemo narrowed her eyes, knowing who it was without thinking.

"Aww, what a shame. Seems my baby missed," a sickly sweet voice of a woman spoke from the broom. She jumped off and landed atop a narrowly pointed roof a few yards away from the silver and gold haired witch.

Kimemo smirked. "It's good to see you again," she said, the moon's beams shifting to reveal the woman instead of her silhouette, "Medusa."

* * *

 **Mwuhahahhahaahaaa! I love torturing you people with suspense! Don't worry...you only have to wait a week.**

 **Something I feel is rather interesting to mention, is that the memory Liz recalled of their meeting with Kid, was actually an exact reenactment of their meeting scene in the manga, only slightly customized. If anyone of you have read the manga, you would have realized that I added word for word quotes taken from the manga and put it in that same scene...if not...their are actually several quotes and thoughts that I added that actually were taken word for word from the manga. So...just thought that'd be interesting to share.**

 **Also...the second memory...the one Kid has again in the form of a dream...is not a real memory. In case you were confused. It's one of the ones that Kimemo twisted and sent back...so...no confusion.**

 **And now...SDD's responses!**

 **SilverDewDrop: Hey me! You still have to work on your B-day present for pig! Get your butt moving! Why am I typing this even if this does nothing? I get no motivation whatsoever. Man, I'm an idiot. And yeah, what a crazy coincidence! That's all I'm going to say. I'm too lazy to respond to anything else.**

 **Wisteria: Oh dear. This is going to take a while. Memo? No. Kid + _(Hint: Something about Kimemo's powers. What did she do to Kid?)_ = Kimemo. I really can't give you anything else. That's like the most obvious thing I can give you. I practically gave you the answer and now, Pig is going to kill me.**

 **What? How? Why? I could sorta read that? I don't know, but maybe I'm just tired. How do you even write like that? No, I wasn't uncomfortable because there was a huge age difference, Pig was all like: I don't want to reveal my age! Personal info!**

 **Me: What are they going to do with your age? Blackmail you? "Oh look, I'll tell everyone how old you are if you don't do this!" What the heck? And, although Pig isn't going to be very happy, I have no problem with this. I am 13. Pig is… also 13, she's almost 14.**

 **Now, to respond to things about you: Oh, you have excellent taste in anime! And numbers. Ponyo's a good movie, although I personally prefer Spirited Away. IISuperwomanII is my favorite YouTuber, though I find nothing wrong with your favorites. I can honestly say that I have never been mistaken as a boy. Pokey? What's that? Sounds interesting. You like to name inanimate objects too? I converse with them as well! I think I'm sane. Maybe. Possibly. Doubtfully. Probably not. Ugh. I can deal with coffee, but I despise tea with the burning passion of youth! (Do you know where that's from?) I mean, what idiot decided: "Oh! I'm going to take weeds from my backyard and boil them in hot water to see how they taste!" Though, I am aware that there is also lemon tea, milk tea, and things like that, but I *shudder* just… no. I also like DTK, just… not my favorite character. I prefer Prince! Hehe, if you know where… he/she's from, I will love you for life! I also love to draw and write… can't sing… or dance… so… yeah. Yes ma'am! I didn't read anything about you and Mineemo fighting! Nope!**

 **Oh, I would love to go! Hehe… Piiiiiiiigggggggg! I'm going to hang out with Kid! Oh, I have one story! Don't get it mixed up. The rest are my cousin's. Ugh. Though, I don't know whether or not you'll know what they're about. Have you watched Hunter x Hunter? It's a good anime. Ooh, if you're a caterpillar, I'm a cloud! I want to be able to do nothing… except pee on people. Am I the only one that thinks that when it rains, the clouds are peeing on us? Maybe it's just me…**

 **Wow, thank you! Unlike Pig, you appreciate bluntly honest people! Just kidding! (Or am I?) How much do you sell the gold for anyway? I'll take a shipment…**

 **Mineemo: Hey! Um… also… It's Iisarainbowpig with an I… as in Isabella or something. Sorry if I offended you… Oh, MoMo did? I'm so sorry if I brought up bad memories! That's horrible! Doing drugs is bad! You shouldn't do drugs! Is what I want to say, but that's not how life works. So, yeah. If that's what helps, go for it! You've survived 300 years with it, why not more?**

 **A sexual happening? What is that? Same goes for a sexual relation… and porn? Was that a typo? What's porn? Hmm… I've been told that I have no knowledge of this kind of thing at all… so sorry if this offends you. An 'accident' suuuuuurrrrrrrrreeee. That's not an accident, though. It's simply someone else's fault. Anyway, see you later!**

 **Ok...hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review...and the answer to Kimemo's name mystery will be posted in the author's notes next chapter! So look out for that! Well...cya next week!**

 **BYE!**


	7. Battle of The Witches

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm going to cut this chapter's and the chapters to come's author's notes, so ya. Let me just get to the point.**

 **As promised...the secret to Kimemo's name! It's rather obvious once you know. Ok...combination of two words...kid and memory. Take away the 'd' in 'kid'...you get 'ki'. Take away the 'ry' in 'memory', you get 'memo'. Combine them, you get 'Kimemo'. See? I used 'kid' because because the side affect made him a toddler...I could have used from these following: 'child', 'toddler', 'boy', or 'kid', so I used 'kid'. And of course, 'memory' because that's Kimemo's magic. Obvious once you know...near impossible to guess without hints.**

 **One more thing to know, this chapter has some action...but it's mostly just a 'cool off' chapter. The recent chapters had a lot of action...so this is a 'cool off' chapter...like I said.**

 **Ok..I'm cutting to the chase so...review answers!**

 **SugarOnTheRug: Thank you, I appreciate the support! At least you chose to vote! Even if it was late...knowing that you would have been one of the few is enough for me. Even though you didn't guess...I'm glad you actually attempted to think...even if you didn't place a guess. Your welcome! Please keep reading!**

 **Wisteria: OH! You started Black Butler? That's a great anime! Make sure to check out Black Butler: Book of Circus and Black Butler: Book of Murder too, they're both amazing! Were you right? About your guess on Kimemo? So you were mistaken for a good cause? That's probably the best way to be mistaken as a guy. I've watched Yandere Simulator...and of course...Markiplier's vids on it. YAY! I SHALL BRING DA WAFFLES! True...unique minds are always the best! PUNS! 8 for life! Yay! May SE forever be with you! Bye!**

 **Mineemo:** **It's fine, I forgive you. I did, I think she forgives you too...never found out for sure. But I am able to keep my account, and read reviews, so I'm guessing you are forgiven. 'Course he cheats...but he's Asura...so I'm fine with it!**

 **SilverDewDrop: Yes...maybe...no. Ohhhhhh yaaa...it's just..really bad when u re-watch an anime or re-read a manga...however...for obvious reasons...I can still enjoy SE while re-watching it almost as much as when I first watched it. Not sure if the manga will be the same. Awwwwwww...Kuro...you know you're still adorable! As much as your brother! Life wouldn't be the same without you and Phantom! It can't be just Phantom...or just you...it has to be both! It's like you need both Yokai and Karasu. Yokai: IT SO IS! SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T THINK OF IT! I DID! Thank you Phantom...I don't know SDD's true feelings unless you tell me...so..thank you. Lol...bye!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kimemo smirked. "It's good to see you again," she said, the moon's beams shifting to reveal the woman instead of her silhouette. "Medusa."

The snake witch smiled maliciously. "Kimemo. How lovely." The large snake lowered its head with another hiss at the memory witch as Medusa reached up to stroke its scaly head. "You know, if she hadn't missed, I wouldn't have to hear my name be spoken from _your_ lips."

"What business do you have with me? I doubt you've come for a friendly chat."

The snake witch's bangs fell to shadow her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" When she lifted her head, her face was twisted with an insane grin that made her appear as if she was a snake. "I have come to kill you!"

"Oh, how very nice of you," Kimemo replied sarcastically, leaping off the flagpole to avoid the wave of Vector Arrows speeding towards her, doing slow backflips as she descended. She made a perfect landing, and smirked at the now pissed Medusa.

Said witch sighed and lowered herself to the ground with the use of the giant snake. "But of course, I didn't expect to kill you with a simple attack like _that_."

Kimemo placed a hand on her hip. "Then why did you use it?" Her face twisted into its own grin. "Now it's my turn! SOUL CHAINS!" She raised her hands above her head in a crossed formation as silver and golden chains burst from behind her, speeding towards Medusa, each tip in the shape of a glowing white blade. Medusa leapt back, allowing room for the large snake to quickly slip in front of her, taking the hit. It screeched and disappeared, the chains also, as they had hit a target. "I'm not done yet!" She moved her hands in front of her, another wave of bladed chains erupting and racing from behind her.

"VECTOR STORM!" Medusa crossed her arms above her head as well, a small tornado of Vector Arrows erupting and wrapping around her to block.

Kimemo grinned wider with a laugh. "HA! Fool! Now you can't attack!"

Medusa smirked, still protected by the Vector Storm. "Who said that?"

The memory witch's eyes widened. "What!?"

One of the witch's snakes slithered off her arm, coiled around the Vector Storm before racing at the other witch, hissing. Said witch quickly threw her arms behind her, retracting the chains, before crossing them in front of her chest, causing them to move close together and forming a thick 'X' in front of the witch. The snake promptly hit the barrier and fell back, striking again after a quick hiss of irritation. Kimemo spun on one foot, her arm out, causing the chains to break their previous formation and wrap closely together around her in a similar fashion as Medusa's Vector Storm. The snake witch released her defense and used a few Vector Plates to zoom at the occupied memory witch. Kimemo saw the oncoming attack and quickly touched her fingers to her forehead. She then whipped her hand away, palm open as a glowing white sword began to form. Clutching the solidified hilt, Kimemo dropped her chain tornado and made a quick slash at the oncoming witch. Making contact with the zooming witch, Medusa fell back, a large gash across her chest. The forgotten snake reared its head back from behind, ready to strike. The blade of the sword in Kimemo's hand began to ripple and elongated as she swiped it upwards, slashing the snake into oblivion.

"I'm rather curious," Kimemo began, forming another identical sword in her other hand, now facing Medusa. "You could have tried to kill me long ago...why now?"

The snake witch smiled. "You are a worthy opponent. I had to up my strength to fight you."

The memory witch narrowed her eyes. "But that would also allow _me_ time to up my _own_ strength as well."

The snake witch grinned more, once again looking as if she were a snake. "All the more fun. Currently, we are the strongest witches alive in the witch society. We are also the most rebellious; both of us broke some rules." Medusa stuck out her only tattooed arm, allowing the snake to slither off and hiss at its mistress's opponent. "But I'm sorry to say; only one witch can have the title of _strongest_. And that witch will be me!" She began sweeping her arms in certain motions as the snake coiled around her form, rushing forward moments after.

"MEMORY MAKE!" Two small, white orbs appeared from her forehead and whipped behind her, forming into a set of silver feathered wings. With a quick flap, Kimemo was in the air, narrowly avoiding the attacking snake. The snake quickly slithered back to its mistress, who hopped on, and raced after the airborne memory witch.

"Nake snake, cobra cobura. Nake snake, cobura cobbra. VECTOR ARROW, TIMES: THREE!" Promptly, a large wave of Vector Arrows erupted from behind Medusa, tailing after Kimemo. Said witch elongated both blades and made a simultaneous, upwards slash in an 'X' formation, destroying the arrows.

"SOUL CHAINS!" The silver and gold chains once again burst out from behind Kimemo, racing their bladed tips at Medusa. The giant snake reared upwards, avoiding the attack. The chains followed quickly behind the fleeing snake woman, causing her to tsk. A small snake slithered from her mouth, coiled protectively around her and her mount before diving down, snapping the chains in one swift movement with its strong jaws. Kimemo sweeped her hands in complicated movements in front of her chest before pointing them at Medusa. "PAST MEMORY!" Golden wisps of energy slipped off her fingers and raced at Medusa, wrapping around her upon contact. The startled witch then found herself disappearing and reappearing on the ground where she had been standing three minutes prior.

"What the-" She was interrupted by her own scream when bladed chains burst from the ground underneath her feet, properly slashing her as they ascended stiffly upwards. As they pointed downwards to attack from above, Medusa summoned a Vector Plate and narrowly avoided their strike. Stabbing the tail of her clothing into the ground, the snake witch stopped her movement as she glared at the memory witch who landed a few yards across from her.

"Have you given up yet, dear Medusa?" Kimemo cackled. She gave her a calm smile. "You can never hope to defeat me."

Medusa grinned. "Are you sure?"

Nothing more was said before a set of Vector Arrows stabbed through Kimemo's back and through her chest from behind. The memory witch stared at her grinning opponent in shock as she dropped the swords and slumped over, her blood splattering beneath her. "I win," Medusa whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Behind me!?" Medusa turned around a moment too late as both of Kimemo's swords made contact with her back. Kimemo raised the two swords above her head, ready to strike again, but she was forced back by a Vector Storm Medusa used as defense. "H-how? I _killed_ you!"

The memory witch smiled and gestured at the body that had been stabbed. "It was a fake, see? It's already gone." It was true, as Medusa turned; the body disappeared in a puff of silver. She turned back to face the grinning witch, who was obviously slowly winning this fight. "I call it 'Illusionary Thoughts'. The spell is used to alter old memories and/or add fake, new ones. However, it can also be used to create a decoy clone of myself."

"When did you-"

"When you were teleported, darling. Just before you reappeared, I created a clone of myself and flew out of the way, making you think the clone was the real one while I was preparing another surprise blow. Clever, if I do say so myself." Kimemo smirked as she fiddled with the pendant around her neck.

"You! VECTOR PLATE!" Spawning a trail of zigzagging Vector Plates, Medusa zoomed around, avoiding the attempts Kimemo made of hitting her with the chains. When she was behind her, the snake witch kicked her hard against the back of the head, sending her flying a few feet. "VECTOR ARROW, TIMES: FIVE!" An even bigger wave of Vector Arrows launched themselves at the memory witch, Medusa with her arms crossed in front of her and pointing at Kimemo. A set of chains coiled protectively around their mistress, effectively guarding against the wave.

"I'm tired of this...MEMORY FLASH!" Kimemo stood up and allowed on of her swords to contract back into a small orb that her palm absorbed, her wings following suit, as she directed her spell at Medusa. The snake witch's eyes dilated as she crumpled on the floor, clutching her head. Slowly, she began advancing on the miserable witch, letting the remaining, glowing, white blade drag noisily on the stone paved ground. "You see, Medusa…you were only half right." Now looming over the witch, struggling to try and see her opponent, she slowly raised the sword over her head. "True, only one witch may prevail. However, that witch is not you. You don't _win_."

With a smooth stroke, the sword decapitated the witch, her crimson blood pouring like a waterfall from her neck. Dead Vector Arrow shaped snakes spilled out as Medusa's body disappeared in ribbons, leaving only her purple witch soul behind.

"You _lose_."

* * *

It was the weekend, thank Death. Liz felt she couldn't handle having to see Shinigami-sama after what happened with him and Kid. He really did seem terrified of him, and he had said that he had seen the same thing as a nightmare that same night. So what did that mean? From what Kid had told them before all of this happened, Kimemo could alter memories...so is that why he thought Shinigami-sama had abused him? Was Kimemo behind all this?

The pistol clutched her bed sheets with white knuckles as she sat up in bed, shaking with rage.

' _It's all her fault! That damned Kimemo...coming and RUINING our lives! What does she have against Kid anyway? What did he ever do to her!? She could have just killed him! But she didn't…she made him miserable. But he had never met her in his life before...has he? He didn't seem to know her. Is this all just to get back at Shinigami-sama? It would make sense...all the witches seem to have a grudge against him…but...GOD DAMMIT this is so haaaaaard!'_

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Kid shifted and stirred in his sleep beside her. His head was leaned against her side as he was curled up in a tight ball, his chest rising and falling peacefully. She couldn't help but smile down at her meister, reaching down to play with his hair. She instantly regretted it though, when the small reaper opened his golden eyes groggily. He sat up and rubbed his left eye cutely, the way he had the night before.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Liz asked, feeling slightly guilty.

Kid shook his head and slipped off the bed, his small feet colliding with the fuzzy carpeting. "Kid, where are you going?" He didn't speak at first but turned around as he stopped his attempts to reach the doorknob.

"I'm hungwy!"

Liz sighed and removed herself from the bed, striding over to him. "You still haven't even changed yet." She bent down and began unbuttoning his black pajama top.

"But, mommy! You have to huwwy! I'm hungwy!"

"Ok, ok," Liz eased him with a light chuckle. She still had herself to take care of afterwards, still being dressed in her pink, spaghetti strapped, tank top that ended a little above the waist and her long, deep blue, pajama pants and all.

' _Who cares, really?'_ she thought as she pulled the black fabric off of the reaper's body, minding his bandages. _'It's the weekend! I can wear what I want!'_

She tried to hold back the blush she had as she slipped his black, pajama pants down. Sure he was a toddler, but he was still _Kid_ , and she was not used to undressing and dressing her meister, though she knew she'd get used to it in due time. She folded up the removed items of clothing and stowed them away in the cabinet of her closet, where she kept all his toddler clothes, provided by Shinigami-sama who had evidently horded them and had not gotten rid of them after Kid grew up. She had to admit, the pajamas were cute, they were all black and were covered in shinigami skulls, and it looked just adorable on the tiny reaper.

Liz rummaged through the clothes she had to choose from to put on her small meister, making room by throwing the clothing items she liked best onto the bed. Feeling satisfied with her filtering, she turned and attacked the bundle of clothing, arranging them and rearranging them to find a cute outfit for Kid to wear.

"Mommy, what awre you doing?" Kid came over and peered at the displayed outfits being made.

"Looking for something cute for you to wear!" Liz didn't look up from her arranging but kept at it for another ten minutes before being satisfied with one particular look she threw together. "Perfect," she whispered, glancing at Kid standing beside her and the outfit she made.

She took the pair of long, black, toddler friendly jeans she had chosen, and held them ready for Kid to step into, which he did by holding onto her arm for balance. She pulled them up to his waist before slipping a black and white striped belt through the waist line and clipping the shinigami skull buckle closed. She then picked Kid up and placed him on the bed, careful not to disturb her many laid out outfits.

"Don't move now, I don't want it to hurt too much," Liz told him, slipping her hand gently under his bandages, slowly finding the end of the white fabric.

Kid blinked. "Kay!"

The pistol felt under the bindings some more before finding and grasping the end of the bandages. She slipped it out and watched as her action loosened the bandages, causing them to slip down to his waist. She removed the blood stained bandages and tossed them in the trash, pulling out a fresh roll from underneath her dresser. She wrapped it a few times over Kid's quickly healing wounds and warned him softly before yanking hard, tightening the fabric around the small shinigami's body. He winced and small tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he gave a small whimper.

' _Only a few more days and he'll be fully healed. God I envy his shinigami body!'_

The pistol took the shirt she had chosen, and slipped it onto his upper body. She tucked the bottom of the fabric under his belt and stood back to look at her handy work. She had chosen a white T-shirt with a large, black shinigami skull printed on the front to go along with the long, black jeans held up by the black and white belt with a shinigami skull buckle.

"Aww~ you look so cute!" Liz clapped her hands and stared cutely at the four year old sitting on her bed with awe.

The small reaper blushed in embarrassment with a tiny smile. "Mommy!"

The teen ran over and lifted him up into her arms, nuzzling his cheek before giving it a quick peck. "What? It's true!"

Kid pushed her face away gently, giggling, as she tried to nuzzle him again. "Can we go eat now?"

Liz smiled and set him down. "I still have to get ready, you go on ahead and find Patty. She'll give you something while you wait."

"Kay!" Kid ran to the door and struggled again to reach the knob. Liz laughed before walking over and opening the door for him. He looked up at her and smiled before bolting out the room to find Patty.

Once he had left, Liz closed the door again and slipped off the pink tank top over her head, tossing it on the still messy bed. Next she removed her pants before proceeding to her undergarments. Once she had stripped herself of all clothing, she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the faucet in the shower and began adjusting it to a suitable temperature before taking a folded, black and white towel from the shelf and left it to hang on the shower curtain pole. She stepped onto the slippery surface of the shower floor and slipped under the sprinkling water that now poured from the shower head. She let her long hair soak and become heavy as she closed her eyes, listening to the sprinkling droplets and standing in the feel of the thin streams of water running down her body.

' _How long? How long are you going to be away from us…Kid?'_

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwwww~ SO CUTE!" Patty ran up and threw her arms around Kid as he ran into the kitchen.

"M-mommy! What awre you d-doing?" The toddler struggled in his adoptive mother's grip, his right eye squeezed shut in discomfort.

"Hugging you, of course! 'Cuz you're just so cuuuuuuute~" She finally let him go and ruffled his hair, still on her knees from when she had basically tackled him. "Did Lizzie pick out your cute little outfit?" Speaking of outfits, the young pistol was dressed in a pink tank top that ended a little above the waist to go along with her long, camo pants held up by a white belt.

Kid smiled widely up at Patty, not at all bothered by his now messy, black and white hair. "Ya! Do you wike it?"

The younger pistol laughed and started tickling the small reaper, making him laugh loudly and squeal. "Of course I do! It's just _adorable_!"

 **::: 5 Minutes Later :::**

Liz combed the conditioner into her hair with her fingers, the silky substance sliding through her tangles with ease. She let it sit in her hair as she began to rub the body wash over her skin. The bubbles slid off her body as she let the water run down her back and front, falling and streaming into the drainage hole. She pushed her brunette hair off her shoulder as to let the cool liquid wash through the strands more easily. After finally cleansing her hair and body, she turned off the faucet, ceasing the fall of water.

Pulling aside the curtain, she stepped out and ignored the nip of sudden cold air as she wrapped the black and white towel around her wet figure. Making sure the towel was secured; she started to check her face for zits as she let the fuzzy material soak up most of the excess water.

Now simply damp, she exited the humid bathroom and rubbed the towel on her body, successfully drying herself off, hanging it up on a hook by the bathroom door when she was done. Feeling like she wanted to wear something besides what she had just been wearing, she tossed her discarded undergarments in the laundry bin and wore fresh ones on her now clean body, slipping on a light blue tank top that ended a little below her chest and white jeans that ended just below the knee before walking over to the dresser. She ran a brush quickly through her hair before tying it up in a high ponytail to cause minimal dripping. She once again applied her invisible make up, exiting the room and heading down afterwards.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Patty and Kid stuffing their faces with pancakes, identical smears of syrup covering everywhere but inside their mouths, the few pancakes still on the plate drowning in an ocean of the sticky, sweet topping. (Syrup is considered a topping, right?)

"My Death, Patty, what have you been teaching this poor child?" Liz asked, exasperated. She walked over, taking a handful of napkins on her way to Kid. He fidgeted uncomfortably as she began to scrub away at the sticky residue on his face. She examined his outfit and sighed. "Thank Death nothing got on your clothes, Kid. Wouldn't want to ruin something as cute as this." After she was sure she had removed of all the syrup from Kid's face she turned and faced her sister, crumbling up the now sticky napkins. "Clean up your face, Patty. We're meeting the others for basketball right after I finish."

"Kay!" The younger pistol snatched the entire pile of napkins and began scrubbing her face with them, many of them falling onto her lap, the floor, or the table.

The brunette sighed and chose to ignore her sister as she retreated to the counter and grabbed a fresh plate of pancakes, munching on them as she leaned against the wall. "You're gonna clean this mess up, Patty, right?" the pistol asked in between chews.

Her sister turned to her with a large grin. "Nope!"

Liz sighed again. "'Course you won't…"

"Kid can do it!"

Said shinigami was too busy struggling to stuff all the remaining pancakes into his mouth at once, therefore oblivious to the situation. Liz sighed. "Um...he can't do that, remember?" She dropped her voice and leaned closer to her sister so she could hear. "Remember? Kimemo...toddler...erased memories…?"

"OH YEAH!" The pistol nearly fell backwards with a heart attack with her sister's realization.

Her hands scrambled over the younger pistol's mouth, desperate to silence her. "ShhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! Shush, shush, SHHHHHHHUUUUUSH! Patty! What the hell!"

Patty removed her sister's hand and giggled. "Oopsie!"

Liz put a hand on her chest as she sighed deeply. "Geez, Patty. Gave me a heart attack!"

The young pistol tilted her head to the side in obvious obliviousness. "Then how are you alive? If you had a heart attack, you would be dead! Gyaaahhahahahahaha!"

The older teen pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you're cleaning, or what?"

"Nope!"

Liz slumped over, having an I-seriously-hate-my-life-right-now-face on. "Uggghhhh….the things you make me do, Patty…"

Patty shrugged, stuffing a pancake into her mouth, speaking in between chews. "Oh well…"

Kid started laughing as he drew on the table in the syrup he had poured out onto the wood. The older pistol suddenly noticed this and ran over, wrestling the half empty bottle from his hands. "Kid! What the hell!?" She stopped in her frantic scrubbing and stared at the mess, her jaw dropped. "What did you do!? Ugghhh!" She resumed her struggle to clean up the sticky residue, finally finishing after about ten minutes of ranting and scrubbing.

She threw the crumpled up napkins into the trash with more force than necessary, whipping her head to the two, still giggling, people at the table with anger burning in her eyes. "I swear you two are just...UGH! Let's just go." Having cleaned up Kid again, she picked up the reaper into her arms and stormed out the door, Patty following quickly behind.

* * *

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," Soul greeted as he spotted the two sisters approaching the basketball field, Kid in Liz's arms. He was dressed in a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with a symbol of a sharp toothed mouth in the top left corner, and long, dark gray jeans, a light gray headband in his white hair. (You know the symbol on his sweatband of the mouth...that's the symbol.)

"Took you long enough...you kept the great Black*Star waiting!" Black*Star had the basketball tucked under his arm as he half grinned half frowned. He was wearing a black trimmed, orange tank top with three black symbols on the front and long, light gray jeans.

"Hi! Hey, Kid," Tsubaki came over smiling and Liz allowed her to take the little shinigami into her own arms. She was wearing a pale, lime jacket over a plain white shirt to go along with her blue jeans that ended a little below the knee. She had her hair in a bun that was just the end of her ponytail held up.

"How was your morning? Was Kid alright?" Maka asked, eyeing the now widely grinning four year old. Her attire was a yellow jacket over a pink trimmed, white shirt that fit with her long, red jeans, her ash blonde hair down.

"It was great!" Patty said enthusiastically.

Liz groaned and ran a hand through her still wet bangs. "Ugh. Horrible."

Tsubaki's smile fell as she looked over at her friend with worry. "Really? Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing but Patty's bad influence." She cast her laughing sister a small glare before turning back to the chain scythe. "I leave to take a shower, and by the time I get back, they're having a contest on who can put more pancakes in their mouth at once! Not to mention, seeing who can drench their remaining pancakes in more syrup. Ugh. Had to clean that up. And when I lectured Patty, Kid started to draw on the table with probably about half the syrup bottle's contents."

Maka cringed slightly. "Ooooooh, rough morning."

"That's not cool, Kid. Not cool," Soul commented, grinning down at the toddler in Tsubaki's arms.

Said toddler grinned wider and laughed. "Mommy was angwy!" He didn't seem to notice the pistol glaring at him in annoyance. "But she cweaned up my dwawing of me, mommy, and mommy befwore I was fwinished," he added sadly.

"It looked like a giraffe from where I was," Patty chirped.

Black*Star chuckled lightly. "No offense, but I think everything looks like a giraffe to you, Patty."

"Wow! Black*Star, you can think? Since when?" Liz asked in fake awe.

"Of course the great Black*Star can think! Otherwise what kind of star would I be!?"

"A rather dumb one," Maka said simply.

"Hey! I beat _Kid_ , you know? In battle? I beat a _shinigami_ ….a freaking SHINIGAMI!"

"Um, Black*Star...it was actually _Kid_ who beat _you_ ," Tsubaki mentioned, sweat dropping.

Black*Star was now feet away from the group, drawing circles in the dirt with a stick, a depressed aura surrounding him. The ball was long gone, rolling sadly away. "You don't have to mention it…"

The group chuckled as Tsubaki set the toddler down to go and comfort her meister.

Moments later, another person arrived at the courts.

"U-u-um…am I too...late?" Crona asked nervously, stepping onto the court, dressed in a maroon jacket that matched the long maroon sweatpants that had an identical white stripe lining the side of the pant legs.

From the others' confused glances sent Crona's way, Maka quickly mentioned, "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, I invited Crona over to hang out. Hope that's ok."

"Is it bad that even _I_ didn't know Crona was coming?" Soul asked randomly, feeling slightly awkward.

"Kinda, I guess. You are her weapon after all. You should know these things," Liz replied, a hand on her hip.

"Well, soooooorry for having _someone_ not tell me these things!" He crossed his arms over his chest, slightly glaring at Maka who had an irritated face and a tick mark.

She brandished her weapon of choice, a hardcover book, threateningly in front of Soul's face, causing him to flinch. "Would you like a Maka Chop for that, dear sweet Soul?" She smiled in a sickly sweet manor.

"No," the weapon said quickly, flinching and staring at the hovering book in slight terror.

"Anyyyyyway, come on over Crona!" Maka gestured happily for the lavender haired teen to come and join them. Said teen came over but her face soon took a look of nervousness when she noticed Kid, currently cowering behind Patty's leg. (FYI...I am a slightly strict believer that Crona's gender is female...so...s/he is female in this fic...but I respect your choice of gender as well….I guess)

"Wh-what happened to Kid? I...I don't know how to deal with t-toddlers!"

"Oh. That. We still haven't explained that to you, have we? Sorry, Crona," Tsubaki apologized, having now rejoined the group of teens with her no-longer-depressed meister.

"It's fine, I guess. But what happened? Why is he a t-toddler?"

It didn't take long for Liz and Patty to explain everything that had happened so far, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki taking over after the sisters' count on finding Kid as a toddler.

"Oh. I wouldn't know how to deal with loss of memory…"

"Ok, enough chatter! Let's start playing!" Black*Star began dribbling the ball rather impatiently.

"D-do I have to play? I-I don't think I can…"

Maka turned to her friend with slight disappointment and shock. "Why? Kid and Soul taught you last time!"

"Hey! I did most of it," Soul grumbled.

"Well...will you teach me a-again, Soul?" Pondering on his answer was enough for Crona to assume the worst. "O-oh...ok...I'll just...leave...I guess."

"AH! What was that for!" Soul fingered his dented head gingerly as Maka removed the now bloodied book.

"You very well know what it was for." She turned to the retreating teen and ran up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Crona! Hey, wait up! Why are you leaving? Why not play with us?"

Crona shuffled awkwardly and talked in a barely audible voice. "I don't wanna play….if Soul doesn't want to teach me again. And Kid can't teach me e-either."

"Are you sure? Why not stay here then? You don't have to leave and you don't have to play. Unless you want to, that is."

"But what can I do?"

Liz came over now. "Well, you could do me a _huge_ favor and look after Kid while we're playing. That'd be great!"

Crona fidgeted nervously again. "B-but I don't know how to deal with t-toddlers…"

Liz punched her arm lightly and playfully. "Well you won't learn how to deal with them unless you do, am I right?"

The teen looked at Liz who was smiling. "What if I mess up?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Crona," Tsubaki encouraged as she too came over.

"O-ok...I guess…"

" _Oh no! Nuh-uh! Nope!"_ Crona looked up just as tiny Ragnarok burst from her back and forming into his cute form. (I swear...Ragnarok when he was buff was kind of cool….when he shrunk...freaking ADORABLE!) "We are _not_ babysitting that little brat!"

"Aww, come on...why not?" Liz frowned at the small black entity with slight whining showing in her voice.

"Because! Just…because I don't want to!"

"Ragnarok, we should...so we can be kind of useful," Crona attempted to persuade.

"No! Shut up!" He began banging his tiny white fists on Crona's head. "I don't wanna babysit! So you _also_ are supposed to not want to!"

The teen held the top of her head with her hands, trying to shield the fury of punches. "B-but...I _do_ want to…"

Ragnarok continued to rant curses and kept hitting her until he stopped when a small whimper sounded from behind Patty standing close by.

"M-mommy, why is he huwrting hewr? I don't wike to be huwrt...i-it…..huwrts to get huwrt!" Kid cowered further behind Patty's leg, squeezing his eyes shut as a few trickles of tears slipped down his cheeks.

Patty crouched down and pulled him into a hug, leaning his head against her chest. He buried his face in the fabric of her tank top as he gripped it. "It's ok, Kid. That's just how they are. They don't hate each other, they'll stop soon." The reaper sucked in a shaky breath as Patty turned and gave Liz a look that meant she wanted no fighting to take place around Kid.

Crona fidgeted uncomfortably. "Oh no...he's crying...I don't know how to deal w-with him c-crying!" The teen then looked up and glared up at a frozen Ragnarok. "Look what you did, Ragnarok...You made him cry…"

Ragnarok crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Still not doing it!"

"Would you do it for a piece of candy?" Soul asked, using Maka's method of persuasion she had done before and had worked.

"What am I, five?"

"Fine. Six pieces."

"I've told you before! I'm not a kid! I don't want candy!"

"How about eleven pieces?"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!? I'M NOT A CHILD! CANDY BRIBING WON'T WORK!"

' _It worked last time,'_ Maka thought to herself.

"You can have all the candy you want, any number of pieces," Soul offered, growing annoyed.

"ARE YOU DEAF!? I DON'T WANT NONE OF YOUR CANDY!"

"UGH! ANYTHING YOU WANT! HOW ABOUT THAT!? ALL THE DESSERTS AND SWEETS AND CANDY YOU WANT!"

Ragnarok pushed himself closer by pushing his small white fists on Crona's head. "HUUUH!?" There was a silence until Ragnarok snorted. "Fine. You better give me my payment later."

Kid, who was now calm and had removed himself from Patty's arms, found himself being lifted into the air by Black*Star. "Right! So here is the toddler, good luck, now let's play!" He dropped Kid into a shocked Crona's arms as both the lavender haired teen and Ragnarok stared at the unfazed four year old shinigami in her arms.

He blinked and then smiled. "Hewo! My name is Det da Kid! But mommy and mommy cawll me 'Kid'!"

"U-um...I'm Crona...and this is-" she pointed at the black blooded entity sprouting from her back, "-Ragnarok."

"Hewo! Can I pet you, Wagonawak?"

"Excuse me!?"

"HAHA! I wanna pet you, Wagonawak! You wook cuwte!"

"I'm not your little toy, you little-"

"I suggest just letting him do what he wants, he'll cry and complain otherwise," Liz suggested, a hand on her hip as she watched in amusement.

"I guess so," Crona said, addressing the little shinigami.

Ragnarok glared down at her. "What!? I never said ye-"

He was interrupted when Kid climbed up, somehow, onto Crona's shoulder and sat, patting an irritated Ragnarok on the head as the shinigami giggled. The teens laughed to themselves and even Crona smiled with a light chuckle too.

"Oi! You think this is funny!?"

"Yes, yes...very," Black*Star replied, a huge grin on his face.

"How about if I-" Ragnarok abandoned finishing his sentence as he raised his small fists to slam them down on the reaper's head.

"Don't even think about hurting him," Patty growled.

"Just let him do as he pleases, it's cute," Tsubaki said with a smile.

Kid stopped patting Ragnarok on the head and turned to the teens as he slipped back into Crona's arm, so suddenly she almost dropped him. "Do I wook cuwte?"

"'Course you do, Kiddy! You're always adorable~" Patty said lovingly.

"Normally, you would be all calm, collected and strong as shit, but right now...you _are_ cute," Black*Star replied, coming over and ruffling the toddler's hair.

"Best of the best," Liz commented. "I chose that outfit, by the way."

"Why wouldn't you be cute, Kid?" Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Your cuteness is so much, it's cool." Soul gave him his infamous lopsided grin.

"Definitely cute," Maka replied.

Kid smiled widely then turned and threw his arms around Crona's neck, startling the teen. "Do you tink I wook cuwte, Cwona?"

"U-um...I guess so…"

"What abouwt you, Wagonawak?"

"...eh."

* * *

Maka, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul ran around the court as they played their game of basketball, Crona sitting on the bench with Kid on her lap. The teams were as follows; Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki versus Soul, Black*Star, and Patty.

Ragnarok fidgeted, struggled, ranted, and screamed curses every time Kid would climb up onto Crona's shoulder and either hug him, pet him, or do anything to or with him for that matter, giggling.

Crona eventually grew comfortable around him and would sometimes play with his hair to get his attention or to annoy him playfully, tickle him, and startle him in a way that would make him jump before falling into a fit of giggles.

He was getting on so well with everyone else, it was as if he was never gone and he was still here.

* * *

Having said bye to their friends, Liz and Patty were now walking through the streets of Death City and were on their way back to Gallows Manor, Kid positioned on Patty's back. Not even ten minutes passed before they had entered the Death family's mansion.

"Phew! I'm beat," Liz commented, stretching out her back as Patty let Kid to slip off her own back. "Definitely needed that. Especially after this morning," she added with slight annoyance.

Kid and Patty exchanged looks, both grinning widely. "It's actually quite interesting that Kid has learned so much from you, Patty, that he basically now knows how annoyed I am. You're a bad influence, you know that?"

"Yup!" Patty smiled before running up the steps, stopping halfway and turning around. "I'm going to go take a shower, ok sis?"

"Go ahead," Liz replied, waving a dismissive hand. The young pistol bolted up the stairs and out of view, just before Liz spoke to Kid this time. "Speaking of baths, I think you need one too."

Kid pouted. "But why? I wanna pway!"

The older pistol slipped her hands under his arms and lifted him up. "Sorry, Kiddo, but you're smelly."

Kid continued to whine as Liz carried him up the stairs and into his room, the only room with both a shower and a bath tub. After turning on the faucet, she placed the four year old down and unbuckled his belt, slipping it out from around his waist. She then stripped him down to simply his little diaper. He wasn't yet potty trained, and Liz was way too embarrassed to teach him yet. Folding the clothes, she placed them on the counter by the sink and turned back to Kid. She sighed.

' _Ahhhh….I don't want to do this. Ugh….screw it…'_

She undid the bindings of the diaper and looked away as it slipped down to the reaper's ankles. "Do you need help to get in, or…" She directed her attention to the faucet and turned it off; swishing her hand through the water to make sure it was a good temperature.

"I can do it, mommy!" He scrambled up onto the edge of the tub and basically fell into the water, splashing it in small waves onto the ground. Liz groaned to herself as the water slopped onto her tank top and jeans, soaking them. Her hair was dry now, and she was happy it didn't get wet again. Kid emerged seconds later, his black and white hair drenched as he laughed.

The pistol smiled. "I thought you didn't want to take a bath?"

"I dunno...I do now!"

Liz rolled her eyes and took the shampoo from the bathroom cabinet. She popped open the lid and squeezed some of the white substance onto Kid's head, snapping the lid closed and replacing it back where she found it afterwards. She began massaging the shampoo into his hair, the toddler slightly rocking back and forth from the force. After she felt that the huge cluster of bubbles was enough on his head, she cupped some of the water in her hands and poured it over his head, causing some of the stationary bubbles to slip into the bubble-water solution he sat in. She did this a few times until all of the shampoo had washed into the water below. She squeezed out the cream colored conditioner onto his head while Kid played around with the bubbles floating in the water and air. Liz finger combed the slick substance into his hair, no longer really caring that the entire front part of her body and clothes were soaked.

She let the conditioner sit in his hair as she grabbed the black shower scrub and squirted out the dark purple body wash onto it, dunking it quickly under the water as she started to squeeze it to make it foam and bubble. The water rippled and splashed slightly when Kid turned so his back was facing the weapon who had requested this action. She began to scrub his back as he continued to play with the bubbles and water. After she had scrubbed his whole body, she poured more water over his head and ran her fingers through his hair to wash out the conditioner.

Finally done with washing the toddler, Liz dunked the shower scrub in and out of the water to wash out the body wash before squeezing it to extract the absorbed water. She hung it back where she found it and grabbed a white trimmed, black towel with a large white shinigami skull on it and wrapped it quickly around Kid's naked and soaked body when he stepped out of the tub. After rubbing his body dry, without looking, Liz quickly dried his hair, leaving it extremely messy and with strands of hair sticking up in weird positions. She wrapped the towel around him again and led him out the door, grabbing his clothes from the counter and throwing out the discarded diaper as she left.

She quickly put a new diaper on him, wrapped his wounds in new bandages, and slipped on his clothes again. She heaved a breath of relief.

' _Glad that's over. Next time Patty is washing him. It seems_ I _do all the mothering for Kid! Well she helps...by being the bad influence…'_

* * *

A boy about the age of fourteen walked down the streets of the Witches' Realm, his silver bangs shadowing his eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his loose, black pants that had gold ascending in wisps from the bottom. He wore a sleeveless, silver trimmed, gold top with the bottom tucked into his pants' waist line. His silver hair had highlights of gold and the bangs all fell to the left side, so long it covered his left eye. He wore a necklace, a black chain with a charm that wasn't visible as it had been tucked under the collar of his top. He wore a pair of black, fingerless gloves that went up to just below his elbows and had wisps of both silver and gold. He walked on in silver trimmed, black combat boots.

When he had arrived in a square populated by many gossiping witches, he lifted his head to reveal his only visible eye, the iris silver with wisps of gold. Silent as can be, he slipped into the shadows of the nearest building, leaning against the wall, narrowing his eyes at the closest pair of talking witches. He strained his ears to hear them.

"Oh my, didn't you hear, Noranie?" the one wearing a dark green crop top with a lime green trimmed, black jacket that stopped just below her chest asked. She wore pants made completely of vines that reached her ankles and didn't reveal any skin to go along with her short, black boots. She had long, light pink hair that reached past her waist and had colorful flowers woven in between the strands.

"For the last time, Padla, no, I didn't," Noranie replied in irritation. She navy blue hair held up in a bun by a baby blue ribbon to go along with her long, silk, aqua colored dress. She wore dark blue gloves that reached her upper arm to go along with her identical, dark blue boots. She had a rather simple look.

"Well," Padla began excitingly. "You know that rebellious witch Kimemo?"

The teen in the shadows froze.

' _Kimemo!? She…she's still alive…? All this time…?'_

"Yeah," Noranie replied with little interest, arms crossed. "What about her?"

"Well, turns out she almost succeeded in erasing Shinigami's son's memories!"

Noranie regarded her with more interest, a confused look present on her face though. "What do you mean 'almost'?"

"His weapons or whatever interrupted her spell before it was complete. But she did succeed in almost erasing everything...but as a side effect, his son has become a four year old toddler with none of his _true_ memories…besides his name."

The water witch grinned at her friend. "That sounds nice! Honestly, when Kimemo changed and started to rebel, I thought we had another 'Medusa' happening."

"Yeah…"

"Where is Medusa anyway?"

"I heard she died...for the fourth time." (For those of you confused...in the manga Medusa basically dies three times...well...one was more like abandon one host and take over a different body...but the way it happened is kind of like her dying again and coming back with a different body...so...ya...three times…*manga spoiler ahead* first killed by Stein, then came back using Rachel's body, then technically died again after leaving Rachel and taking over Arachne's abandoned body...you'll know what I mean if you read the manga...and then killed by Crona and never coming back...however...in this story, she comes back and is killed a fourth time!)

"Really? How?"

Padla shrugged. "Heard Kimemo murdered her."

Noranie sighed. "Guess we know who's the strongest now…"

They continued to gossip and talk, but the teen wasn't listening. He stood frozen in the shadows.

' _Oh, Sister...what have you done?'_

* * *

 **So, how was the chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Anyway...I have sad news...I may not be able to update for a while. However...I will be writing the chapters...that way, the first chance I get I'll update as many chapters as I can. But I'm basically saying...I dunno when the next update to come is...sadly. SORRY! This is not on hiatus...so don't worry.**

 **Don't forget to review! The guessing and voting is done...so...just don't forget to review!**

 **Anyway...I surprisingly don't have anything else to say...**

 **BYE!**


	8. A Past That Can't Be Forgotten

**Hey little piggies! I'm back! Like I mentioned last chapter, I wouldn't update in a while….and sadly...my prediction was true.**

 **It actually took me a while to complete this chapter because I was so busy, but I succeeded! So here it is!**

 **I was actually oddly excited when typing these author's notes and preparing to update...I guess it's because of all you wonderful readers and reviewers! Ya...that's probably the reason.**

 **Sadly, I still can't go back to my regular updating schedule, so I don't know when I can update again.**

 **But anyway! Enough blabbering from me...now time to answer your reviews from last chapter!**

 **Mineemo:** **I know right, all of Kimemo's spells are original (except for Soul Protect) and made by me, and yes, 'Past Memory' is great! I'll leave a list of all her spells and their descriptions at the end of the story or something. Yes, yes she does. Hehe...I said I already had the whole plot...Kimemo's entire backstory is laid out already. You'll find out his name in this chapter. Will do. Ya...but thankfully...I'm not purposely doing it, I'm just trying to get their emotions right. Liz was like this when Kid was *manga spoiler* kidnapped….haha...puns...but she was like this most of the time. I'm trying to make the characters and this fic as accurate as possible...to both the anime and manga. That is pretty surprising...considering it's you. She will...she's too stressful to bring back...but you never know. The overall plot is shifting from time to time….so you never know. An amazing scheming, lying, cheater...get your facts right Mineemo. I agree with most of them...the shipments I mean...but I'm too lazy to type the specific ones out. Saying a few 'shits' is fine, but that's as far as you can go. YES! WATCH BOOK OF CIRCUS...tis amazing! But...holy frap...the ending….made me cry. SO SAD! Ever since I started watching anime, it's made it so that it's harder to make me cry...so if an anime or anything succeeds in making me cry, IT IS SAD. Also...this is the order I watched Black Butler: Black Butler, Black Butler 2, Black Butler Book of Murder, Black Butler 2 Specials (OVAs), and Black Butler Book of Circus. Book of Circus is my fav...probz. Also, it seems that both you and Wisteria have a crush on Soma...but I will agree he is good looking...but...I'm loyal to Kid and Asura. Not to mention, a character, Yato is his name, from the anime/manga Noragami has taken over Kid's position as all time fav anime character...but I still wuv Kid! And it's Finni...with an 'i'. If you watch it in subbed...which I did...it's spelt with an 'i' in almost all subbed versions…so...it's spelt with an 'i'. I'll say hi to SDD for ya, and don't worry...definitely finishing this fic...though I don't know when my next update will be *sad sigh*. Anyway….cya next time! Whenever that may be!**

 **SugarOnTheRug:** **I know right! Like I said, it's impossible to guess, but once you KNOW the secret to Kimemo's name...it's obvious as hell. That's the point...if he wasn't...what kind of anime toddler would he be!? In the manga...he appeared in a flashback as a toddler/little child and he was just the most KAWAII THING EVAH! Thanks, it seems I get the words 'amazing chapter' a lot...which really helps support me. I'm going to be thanking people a lot, aren't I? YAY! FEMALE CRONA BELIEVER! Me and SDD always get in an argument everytime about s/he's gender whenever we talk about Crona. So...yay...allies!**

 **Wisteria:** **Yes, yes I did. Is she second to Kid? Or tied? I'm trying to incorporate all the SE characters, or at least as many I can that will fit with the plot, so Medusa had to be in there somehow. I actually thought they should have a fight because when I made all of Kimemo's spells, I realized how similar to Medusa's spells they were. Therefore, I thought, why not? They should be rivals...it was also a way to have fun with Kimemo's spells as well as getting used to writing about them. At the end of the story or something, I'll probably put a list of Kimemo's spells along with their description. Of course he is one hell of a butler! What else would he be!? Oh my gosh, yes, Ciel looks great in a dress...surprisingly. So you haven't reached Finni's and the other servants' backgrounds yet? Ok...because it describes WHY he is so strong in his backstory. They all actually have pretty messed up backgrounds...Mey-rin's is the least messed up though. Grell is amazing! Pluto! I LOVE PLUTO! *slight spoiler* Something happens to him though. Undertaker and Stein WOULD definitely be twins…or at least best friends. Yes, I was always suspicious of Lau...and then the suspicions were proven. In the world of Black Butler, hell is one place I wanna visit…as a demon, of course. I literally CANNOT remember who Droccel was, so please, remind me. Eh...Lizzie is pretty annoying. Honestly, what is it with you and Mineemo and Soma!? You both are love struck by him! Yeah, he's good looking, but to me...Kid and Asura are more smexy. And now Yato from the anime/manga Noragami...GOD I LOVE YATO SI MUUUUUCH! MWUAHAHAHA! I won't say who he is...you must find out by continuing to read! I shall not answer that question...it's rather easy to guess how he is related to Kimemo. Mineemo got it right...ask her for confirmation. *clapclapclap*, I'm proud of you! Achievement get...guess Kimemo's name correct! That bunny...is kawaii! If you're guessing the mystery person is named Steve...you are WAY more than wrong XD. His name was chosen in a similar fashion as Kimemo's. SDD also helped me come up with it...some credit for his awesome name (in my opinion) goes to her. AWWWW~ Thanks...*hair flip* yeah, I am awesome, aren't I?**

 **SilverDewDrop:** **Hi, SDD. I'm doing great...you know...living my life. What are you talking about? I respond to them...even if it is delayed. I'm busy ok? I do it whenever I get the chance. Your welcome, Kuro! I meant every word...no joke...I did. Yeah, he's tsundere. Hey! Look at that! Phantom's right! SDD, you ARE a tsundere…kind of. Did you find out that Kimemo's little brother made his appearance? I would put the name in, but I won't due to people who might read the reviews. Yay! Thank you.**

 **Ok! Now on with the chapter! Just note that if the text is italicized...it's flashback. Except for the occasional thought bubble. And in flashbacks...I un-italicized text for thought processes or someone talking in weapon form.**

 **Well...I should stop and let you read!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **::: 6 Years Ago :::**_

" _ **Do it."**_

 _Tears. Tears. Tears. Tears. They spilled down the cheeks of none other than Kimemo. She was a teen of 17, shaking as her human soul, blue eyes bubbled with all the tears. She was dressed in her frilly, sleeveless, white dress which had a skirt that ended above her knees in a low, too-too like fashion, the frills on the bottom, a nice golden color. Her detached, silver sleeves were tight on their golden rim that positioned just above her elbows, the end long enough to cover half her hand that hung in a cone shape around her hand, gold frills sticking out the bottom. She wore long, gold socks that ended on her upper thigh, a spiral of silver running from the top to the tip of the foot region, though it was covered by her white, slip on shoes. Her waist length, silver and gold hair was let down, draped and hanging on her back._

" _I...I can't," she squeaked, her eyes squeezed shut as a few more tears slipped down._

" _ **But you already did…"**_

 _She gasped, her eyes snapping open. She raised her hands to her mouth, staring with blurry eyes at the corpse that ripped to ribbons at her feet, leaving behind a purple soul. "N-no! I...I didn't!"_

" _ **Look at yourself...whose blood is that?"**_

 _With shaky breath and horrified eyes, she looked down. The front of her dress was caked in crimson, splatters going as far as her legs and knees, a few splashes on her neck, chin and bottom of her left cheek. The entire right bottom half of her right sleeve was stained red, the tip of her left sleeve stained as well. She dropped to her knees, staring at her bloody palms, head down. "No...no! NO! Y-you did this! It...it wasn't me!"_

" _ **I only helped…"**_

" _You made me! It wasn't...it...wasn't me!"_

" _ **Do you deny that you did the actual action?"**_

" _..."_

" _ **Do you deny that it was**_ **your** _ **blade that penetrated her heart?"**_

" _..."_

" _ **Do you deny that she is dead because of**_ **you** _ **?"**_

 _Wisps of red began to appear in Kimemo's normally bright blue eyes._

" _ **You...you...you...**_ **you** _ **killed her…"**_

 _The wisps became more and the faint ones from before grew darker and more pronounced._

" _ **It was you...you...YoU...yOu...YoooooOOoooOOoUuuuUUU…"**_

 _Her once fully human soul colored eyes were now almost a kishin egg red._

" _ **YoU, yOU, yOu, YoU, YOu, yoU, yOU, yOu, YoU, YoU, YOu, yoU, yOU, YoU, yoU, yOu…"**_

 _The voice echoed through her head as the red swallowed the last specks of blue. A grin stretched from ear to ear on her face as she began to shake, not from grief, but from giggling. Her giggling grew louder, more random, more_ insane _. She began to laugh, reached up to cover her face with her hands, the tears long forgotten. Her fit continued in a mix of high pitched giggles and snickering as she lifted her head, her eyes kishin egg red and small, a large grin on her face as her right hand slipped down her cheek to rest by her neck as her left covered the left side of her face, fingers parted to reveal the eye._

" _ **You've done it once…"**_

 _She got to her feet, arms hanging as her head was down and she giggled and laughed maniacally._

" _K-Kimemo...d-don't do this," the weak figure of a man begged, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. The entire right side of his face was covered in the thick trickle of blood from his injured skull. Cuts and deep wounds lined his body as he sat there, limp and caked in crimson. His once dark gray hair that shifted into white as it ascended upwards, showed splotches of red from the previous victim's shower of blood that had rained across the room with her death. He stared at her with pleading, tearful, navy blue eyes._

" _ **Why not again?"**_ _The voice hissed through Kimemo's mind, spreading insanity through her very soul._

 _She grinned wider, which didn't seem like a possible act. She giggled before she spoke, swaying a little on the spot, stumbling a few steps back and forth. "You, know...I still remember_ all _the punishments you gave me."_

" _Kimemo, please. Listen to me."_

" _ **But why listen to him...when you could have more fun listening to**_ **me** _ **?"**_

" _But why should I listen to you, when I can have more fun listening to 'her'," Kimemo repeated. She giggled and snorted into laughter before regaining slight control with a few more dying giggles._

 _The man stared in confusion. "Her? Who's 'her'?"_

 _Kimemo laughed and placed a finger on her lip. "Shhh...I shouldn't tell, she'll get mad!"_

 _The man's confusion only deepened. "Who is 'she'? Kimemo, what aren't you telling me?"_

 _The witch only grinned wider, her red eyes giving a flash at the mention of the name. "Omemik."_

" _...who?"_

" _ **What are you waiting for?"**_

 _Kimemo's grin faltered as small dots of blue broke through the red of her irises. "N-no…"_

" _ **Do it."**_

 _Just as quickly as they had come, the blue was once again swallowed by the red as the witch regained her insane grin, a long, glowing, white sword forming in her hand. The man, too weak to react, and too slow to be in shock found a cold, metal clamp attached to a chain close around his neck, cutting off his air supply. The chain lifted his limp body into the air as he struggled to breath, clawing at the cold metal. The memory witch giggled again, enjoying his struggles._

" _K-Kimemo...p-pl...ease…"_

 _The teen witch laughed again, and she continued to laugh as she clutched her stomach with her free hand as it hurt. Yet she kept laughing and laughing until the tears started to pour again, she fell onto her back, kicking her legs with every giggle and snicker that escaped her lips. However, she finally stopped and stood up again, stumbling from her energetic imbalance. She gave a few more giggles and peered up at the man who reflected her gaze with his of terror. "Foolish Father. I listen to Omemik now!"_

 _The man screamed as bladed chains erupted from behind Kimemo, racing at him and tearing into his flesh mercilessly. His blood splattered with every stroke as the white blades stabbed in and out of his body, Kimemo's pupils getting smaller and smaller with every cry of agonizing pain that resulted in another shower of scarlet droplets she let rain upon her. He would use his magic, but he was too weak and he could never bring himself to hurt one of his children, even to save his own life. He let it happen, so when the blades had stopped tearing apart his existence, and he lay, hanging limp and bloodied, slowly losing his flow of oxygen, he didn't care as the clamped chain brought his body inches from his daughter's face who currently possessed no sanity at all._

 _One second he was there, the next second, he was gone. A glowing blade pushed up to its hilt in his chest, most of it dripping in crimson blood from poking out his back. Or to be precise, the sword was so deep, more than half the blade showed jutting from his back. He didn't care as his eyes drooped and glazed, his lips parted. Not a single sound had escaped his lips from the stab, not a single scream. The clamp released and the sword was ripped roughly out of his body. He dropped to the floor in a bloody heap of tattered flesh and blood as he stared blankly at his insane daughter, just as his body ripped to ribbons to free his purple soul. (There are such things as male witches right?)_

 _Kimemo grinned and giggled, the now red sword held by both hands on the hilt hanging loosely in front of her body._

" _Oneechan?" It was a small noise, but enough to stop the teen from giggling. She turned, still grinning to spot a frightened eight year old boy, peeking out from behind a wall around the corner. He obviously wasn't used to seeing his older sister covered in blood in front of two floating witches' souls. The boy stared at her with silver eyes with wisps of gold, his left eye covered by his silver, golden highlighted, bangs. He wore a silver t-shirt with a golden and white coiled chain design on the front to go along with his long white pants, spirals of gold and silver wrapped around the pant legs. He noticed the floating souls and his eyes widened in realization. "M-mommy…? D-daddy…?" Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes, his breaths becoming shaky._

 _Kimemo giggled as she stumbled to and fro. "Should I kill you too, dear little brother, Broki?"_

" _ **Do it. Shouldn't be too hard."**_

" _O-oneechan?"_

 _She grinned wider as her bangs shadowed her eyes, head held down, and her hair hanging on her shoulders. She gave a slight giggle as a set of silver chains burst from behind her and stayed in the air in a sphere like formation around Kimemo, the front open, the white blades pointing at Broki. "Soul chains…"_

 _They raced at the startled figure of her little brother, who fell to his knees and held his arms over his head as he whimpered, the once stationary tears slipping down his cheeks. Inches away from him, the chains stopped, shocking both Broki and Kimemo. The little 8 year old peered up and removed his hands from his head as he stared at the sight before him in awe. The silver chains of Kimemo's spell had stopped because similar, white chains had burst from the ground in front of Broki, tangling with the gold and silver ones. These white chains' blades were a golden color._

" _What happened? WHAT DID YOU DO, BROKI!?" Kimemo growled in anger, her red eyes glowing from Omemik's rage._

" _ **Magic? So it seems he knows a little bit…very well. Use your sword. His magic isn't powerful."**_

 _Kimemo's grin returned as she tightened her slackened grip on the hilt of the glowing, white sword before charging at Broki, ready to swing. He squeaked in shock and threw himself out of the way, just as the blade swung at where he had been previously sitting. He scurried away as his sister pursued, giggling insanely. He kept scrambling around the kitchen until he tripped, slowing being dragged to where his sister now stood waiting and grinning, snickering evilly. A silver chain had slithered around his ankle and would not let go as he kicked, desperately trying to free himself from the chain dragging him to his death. He flipped over and was now being dragged on his back as he tried to slow down the speed as well as break free._

" _Come to Sissy!"_

 _Now at Kimemo's feet, Broki stared up at the looming, teen witch in fear who stared back, insanity whirring through her red eyes. Her grin widened, once more somehow, as she raised the blood covered blade above her head. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as more tears ran down his cheeks. "Oneechan, I'm sorry!"_

 _Having just been about to slice her brother in half, Kimemo hesitated, her grin slipping as her once full of color, kishin egg red, eyes slightly took a more faded, duller hue. "You're_ sorry _?"_

 _Broki opened his watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry...if I...did anything w-wrong!"_

 _Kimemo's breath grew shaky as her hands trembled, her fingers loosening until the hilt slipped from her grip and the weapon hit the floor with a clatter. She raised her hands to her mouth as her eyes watered and tears slipped down her cheeks, her right eye having returned to its human soul, blue, her left remaining kishin egg red._

 _Broki's tears stopped as he looked at his sister with worry. "Oneechan?"_

 _Legs trembling, Kimemo fell to her knees, head in hands as she let out gasps and broken sobs as she wept. Her hair was stained with crimson blood, her white dress almost completely painted deep red, her knees covered in a splotch of scarlet, and the skin on her bare arms and face had splatters of her parents' blood. "I'm sorry...it...it wasn't me...I swear…"_

" _Oneechan? Are you ok?" Fear long gone, Broki crawled up to his older sister and sat directly in front of her so that, even with her head down, she barely had to lift it to spot him._

 _Finally removing her tear streaked face from her hands, she looked at her younger brother, sniffling and taking shaky gasps to calm herself. "I killed them, I m-murdered our parents." She wiped away her temporarily stationary tears with the heel of her palm. She raised her head, her attempt at calming herself failing as her tears resumed their flowing motion. "I-I almost killed_ you _," she said in a shaky, squeaky whisper. Unable to hold back any longer, she broke down in loud sobs as she threw her arms around Broki, hugging him tightly to her chest, face buried in his neck._

 _Broki was oblivious to the conversation going through Kimemo's mind, only knowing of the thick silence interrupted only by her sobs._

'How...how are you still here?'

" _ **You think you can get rid of me that easily?"**_

'But I've regained my sanity...you shouldn't exist inside me anymore!'

" _ **Oh but I'm a part of you now. The proof reflects in your left eye…"**_

 _Using the pool of blood they sat next to, Kimemo cracked her eyes open to peer at her reflection. Though her image was reddened, she could make out her now multicolored eyes._

" _ **I will never leave you...and you will never see the last of me…"**_

 _Though she only knew if Omemik was present when she spoke, the teen witch could tell the insanity had vanished, though she couldn't say the same to her now permanently kishin red eye. Her tears and sobs increased as she resumed her previous position with her face buried in her little brother's neck._

 _Silence rang throughout the kitchen, except for the sobs of the teen witch. They sat in each other's embrace, the purple souls of their parents floating behind them, fading into oblivion after being unconsumed for so long. The memory of their existence residing only in the children they left behind._

* * *

 _ **::: A Few Months Later :::**_

" _We've brought what you asked for, Medusa-sama!" Kimemo called as she and Broki strode into the dark room, dragging along a bag woven out of glowing gold, silver, and white chains filled with glowing human souls. They both had the same attire as the day the teen killed their parents, only clean and not caked in blood._

" _Very good, children," Medusa praised, looking up from her crystal ball. She sat on the smallest of the cubes around her fortress, centered in the very center. She smirked as she let the snake tattoo on her right arm slither off and swim through the air down to the two siblings. Grabbing the chain bag of souls in its jaws, it turned and returned back to its mistress, dropping the bag in front of the witch before slithering up her arm, once more becoming a tattoo. "Nice,_ very _nice!"_

" _Medusa-sama?"_

 _The snake witch looked up from the jumble of souls and at Kimemo. "Yes?"_

" _If I may ask, why did you need a bag full of human souls? I know you use us for errands and killing certain subjects you want dead, but you've never wanted their souls as well."_

" _Normally, this question would have pissed me off." Kimemo flinched and she shuffled a little uneasily, staring at the floor, thinking she was about to die. "However, I'm rather glad you asked."_

 _Kimemo looked up, her multicolored eyes swimming with confusion. "You are?"_

 _Medusa smiled, locking her fingers and resting her chin on them as she leaned forward. "You've met my daughter, Crona, yes?"_

" _We have," Broki answered, just as curious as his sister._

" _CRONA! Will you come in here please?"_

" _...Hai…" A ten year old Crona half mumbled half called as she walked into the room from the white void known as her room, dressed in her spiky ended, black and white dress. She was in tears, for she knew something no one but Medusa and she knew. She hopped across a few cubes until she had joined her mother on the same cube._

 _The snake witch now addressed Broki. "Broki, dear. May you fetch Ragnarok please? I suppose you know who I'm talking about?"_

 _Broki nodded and exited the room, Kimemo staring after him in worry, holding her arm the way Crona would in the future._

 _She shook her head to snap out of her worried trance._ 'Snap out of it, Kimemo! He'll be fine! I don't need to be worried about him so much…'

" _I have a new experiment planned," Medusa continued, oblivious to her pupil's worry. "I think it's time I put Crona to good use."_

" _For what?" Kimemo asked, now slightly worried for the ten year old._

" _I've been wondering for a while, what happens when you melt a demon weapon?"_

 _Pushing away her shock and sudden realization, the teen voiced her answer. "I don't know."_

 _The snake witch's face twisted into a snake like grin, a tiny purple snake coiling out the side. "Well we're about to find out!"_

 _Just then, Broki entered the room, dragging along a struggling teen. Both his arms were transformed into the long, black blade of a sword with a white stripe running down the middle. Several snakes made by woven, glowing, white chains hissed and coiled tightly around him, slithering along his body, restricting his movements. The largest of the snakes, had his tail in the eight year old's hand, helping him drag along the prisoner. Said prisoner, was a teen of eighteen with black bangs that hid bits of his similarly black colored eyes, a white, 'X' shaped scar going from the sides of his forehead, across his nose and ending on his cheeks. (His outfit can be your choice! You choose/imagine what you think he should be wearing!)_

 _Crona had befriended him in the dungeons and they had been currently working on a way to sneak him out without her mother noticing. "R-ragnarok?"_

 _Said teen looked up, temporarily stopping his attempts of freeing himself. "Crona? What are you doing up there? Didn't you say you're normally kept inside that weird, white void you call a room?"_

 _Crona's tears slipped down her face, as she directed her eyes away from him, grabbing her arm and staring at her feet. "Y-yes, but…"_

 _Medusa cleared her throat impatiently, causing Ragnarok to glare at her and continue to struggle._

" _And_ you _!" He pointed one of his blades at Broki accusingly, who stared back with little interest. "You little freaking piece of shit! Let me go!"_

 _Said boy stared at him with even less interest. "How rude. I would release you, but I'm afraid I can't."_

 _Ragnarok growled through gritted teeth, attempting to swipe at the offensive reptiles. "Bastard…" They tightened their grip, hissing at his disturbance._

 _Bangs shadowing his eyes and avoiding the struggling teen's burning black eyes, Broki turned his back to the weapon. "Struggling will only make it worse," he spoke softly and calmly._

" _Well, I ain't comin' easy!"_

 _Broki turned his head and glanced at him with emotionless eyes. "Then suffer."_

 _Two of the snakes slithered around his arms and forced them behind his back, coiling around his now human wrists tightly. The rest of the reptiles slithered around his neck and squeezed tightly, cutting off his air supply. He gagged and desperately tried to get oxygen into his lungs, unable to rip them off his neck._

" _W-wh- *gasp* -at...are y- *sputter* -ou trying to d-do? K- *gasp* -kill me!?"_

 _Broki's expression didn't change as he looked down at Ragnarok who fell to his knees. "No. Forcing submission."_

" _That's quite enough, Broki dear," Medusa mused, finally getting bored from her entertainment. Broki acknowledged her with a glance, the snakes loosening their grip and falling off the weapon's neck, disappearing when they hit the floor. Ragnarok gasped and coughed, sputtering as he filled his lungs with relieving oxygen._

 _Broki's bangs once more shadowed his eyes as he raised his arm, two fingers pressed together as they pointed at the teen. "Memory Make: Cage." Sets of glowing, white chains burst from the ground around where Ragnarok sat on his knees, sliding and weaving over each other to create a large bird cage confining the weapon._

" _O-oi!" Ragnarok stumbled to his feet, making a 'tch' sound as he narrowed his eyes at his cage._

" _Nice one, Broki!" Kimemo praised, smiling at her brother, who smiled back, proud. She turned back to her mentor, whom grinned evilly. "What do you need from us, Medusa-sama?" She glanced back at the angry weapon, feeling slightly sorry for what was about to happen._

" _I'm guessing you already know?"_

 _Broki blinked in confusion, however, Kimemo looked at the ground in guilt, bangs falling to cloak her eyes._

'To think I was right. I really hoped I wasn't…' _She sighed, locking eyes with her confused, younger sibling._ 'Nothing I can do now, if I don't do this...Broki and me won't have any place left…'

" _Oneechan?"_

 _She smiled at him, masking her guilt. "Don't worry! Just keep up the cage, will ya?"_

" _...hai…"_

 _Kimemo caught sight of Crona leaning forward slightly, fear clouding her indigo eyes, the tears still present as she sniffled._ 'Forgive me, Crona...I count you as a younger sister…'

 _Time seemed to slow as Kimemo's arm rose, pointed at Ragnarok._

" _ **Yessssssssssss, it's been awhile since you've killlllllllled!"**_

'Omemik.'

" _ **The one and only!"**_

'Please...stay out of this!'

" _ **But why? I am your insanity, am I not? Things like this fall under my domain!"**_

'I don't want to get carried away, I have to do this.'

" _ **Very well...consider this one of the only times I'll leave you be…"**_

 _She looked at Ragnarok with guilt, him staring back with slight fear and confusion. "I'm sorry," she whispered, only audible for her and her brother to hear. And with that, the presence within Kimemo's soul vanished. She sighed a breath of relief, closing her eyes as she began chanting._

" _Memo, mimo, mem, mem, mim, memo, mem, memem, memim, memo…" Her silver and gold hair slightly flowing in the small breeze having appeared from around her feet, her skirt rippling as she opened her eyes, her blue iris giving off a light glow. "Memory Make: ACID!"_

 _The weapon screamed in agony as the scorching, green chemical (with wisps of silver and gold) shot off of Kimemo's hand in a hose-like fashion, spilling onto the teen's body, slipping with ease through the makeshift bars of the cage, leaving them undamaged._

" _RAGNAROK!" Crona nearly threw herself off of the cube as she screamed her friend's name, tears pouring from her eyes as she balled her fists on her chest. She ran to the edge to rush to his side, only for a large snake to slip in front of her, blocking her way as it hissed dangerously. She squeaked and backed up a few steps, whimpering._

" _Stay out of this, Crona," Medusa hissed in a similar fashion as her snake. "You are not to interfere!"_

" _B-but…" The ten year old cut off when the snake coiled around her, blinding her in place._

" _You are_ not _to interfere," the snake witch repeated._

 _Crona stayed silent, only capable of watching Ragnarok's suffering._

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said teen screamed and writhed in agony as gallon after gallon of acid spilled onto his blackening body._

" _ONEECHAN! STOP THIS!" Broki unwove the cage, not that it did much, but he still did as tears formed in his eyes. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE!"_

" _I'm sorry, Broki, but I must," Kimemo replied, voice shaking._

" _YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Broki made a move to dive in and retrieve the weapon._

" _Don't, Broki!" Kimemo whipped her other hand up, a set of silver and golden chains wrapping themselves around the boy, holding him in place._

" _Oneechan!"_

" _No! You mustn't interfere!"_

" _But…"_

 _The teen dug his nails into his scalp, wrists now free, as bits of his body spilt onto the ground in thick drops of black._

 _Broki flinched by the next scream of pain, forcing himself to look away as he squeezed his eyes shut, bangs brushing against his face as the light breeze quickened._

'Oneechan...why...I thought we weren't going to be the cause of another death!'

 _His eyes snapped open again as Ragnarok snapped his head back, ripping at his hair, sounds of his agony escaping his mouth as his blackened body dripped silently onto the floor. Broki knew if he gave up now, there would be nothing left of the once intact teen._

" _Oneechan! Stop this! Please!"_

 _Kimemo shut her eyes, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as she used her other hand to hold her arm steady, the acid still spilling out._

" _DO YOU WANT TO SATISFY OMEMIK!?"_

 _The witch's eyes snapped open, her tears suddenly stationary as the realization hit. The acid slowed until nothing more left her hand, as it dropped by her side._

" _ **Hmph, smart brat ya got there as a brother…"**_

 _Only half whole, Ragnarok fell onto his side and onto the pool of black that had once been his body. His breath was shaky and barely even existing as he stared blankly in front of him, lips parted, face and remaining body covered in scorch marks. He was somehow still alive as he lay there in strips of fabric being all that's left of his clothing._

 _The chains around Broki loosened and fell with a clatter onto the floor as he rushed to drag the remaining bits of Ragnarok out of the black puddle._

" _I-I'm sorry…" Kimemo looked at the floor in guilt as her bangs fell to shadow her eyes, both hands clenched in a fist on her chest. Tears streaked down her damp cheeks as she fell to her knees._

 _Crona gave a small smile and sigh of relief as she noticed her friend saved from his torture. Medusa, however, was not amused._

" _Ehem...whenever you are finished, I'd like you to finish the job, Kimemo, dear."_

 _Kimemo looked up at the sound of her name, slight shock present in her eyes. "F-forgive me, Medusa-sama, but don't you think th-this is enough for the results?"_

 _Medusa gave a light chuckle. "Enough? Why, don't say such_ ridiculous _things, Kimemo, dear!" She grinned maliciously. "I'd say doing that five times_ still _wouldn't suffice!"_

 _Broki looked up at Medusa now, having previously been inspected Ragnarok's singed body._

" _Now please, if you are done wasting time, please complete your task, Kimemo."_

 _Kimemo stared at the floor, fists clenched by her sides as her bangs shadowed her eyes as she rose to her feet, facing Medusa. "I-I'm sorry...but I can't."_

 _Medusa frowned. "You can't?"_

 _Feeling a little more confidence, Kimemo raised her head. It was too late to back down now, anyway. "I can't."_

 _Medusa sighed, a slow grin stretched across her face. "Of course. I knew a rebellious phase would eventually come. I was just hoping it wasn't now. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now." Kimemo was oblivious to the remaining snake slithering off Medusa's remaining tattooed arm. "Guess I'll just have to force you."_

 _It was too quick for her eyes to follow, all it was, was a blur of blackish purple and next thing Kimemo knew, Broki was binded next to the snake witch by a large snake coiled around him._

" _Broki!"_

 _The snake hissed and brought its head close to Broki's neck, making him try to struggle and pull away as its tongue flicked across his cheek. "O-oneechan!"_

 _Kimemo clenched her fists tighter by her sides as she glared at her mentor._

 _Medusa smirked. "To be a witch, you need to know how to bribe and force people to obey your will." She caressed Broki's face with her hands, leaning her cheek against his, her snakelike eyes never leaving Kimemo. "I thought I taught you that. Now, you_ will _finish the job, or...well...you already know what will happen, don't you?"_

" _Oneechan, don't do it! Don't worry about me!"_

 _Kimemo bent low on her legs, forming twin, white swords in her hands and sprouting a pair of silver feathered wings. "I don't plan to," she murmured as she sped to the edge of the platform she was on, leaping off with a flap of her wings and soaring at Medusa._

" _Wrong choice," the snake witch hissed as the snake opened its jaws to dig its fangs into Broki's neck._

 _Kimemo frisbee-threw one of her swords as she grew closer, sending it spinning horizontally through the air in a slight zigzag formation. It sliced off the snake's head just as it tried to strike, effectively freeing her brother and murdering the beast. The blade flew through the air and embedded itself into the wall, temporarily forgotten. Broki took his chance and leaped off the edge, weaving a bed of chains on the nearest platform, effectively cushioning his fall._

" _Ho? Maybe I've taught you too much?" Medusa pondered as she leapt away from a swipe of Kimemo's sword. The memory witch flapped her wings to raise herself higher into the air, before soaring ahead on a path headed towards the discarded sword._

 _Medusa narrowed her eyes._

'A diversion attack?'

" _I won't let you get away, you know," she hissed, sending a wave of vector arrows after Kimemo._

" _I beg to differ," Kimemo mumbled, eyes locked at the sword coming closer into her range. She stretched out her hand, the hilt making contact with her outstretched palm as her fingers closed firmly around it, ripping it from the stone with her momentum, a few crumbs of rubble clattering from the crack in the wall where the blade had previously been. She made a quick dive, tucking her wings tightly by her sides as she descended, allowing the wave to embed itself in the wall, failing to hit its target._

" _Nimble, are we?" Medusa commented, a frown clearly publishing her distaste._

" _I'm afraid I am!" Kimemo laughed, tipping an invisible hat as she quickly unfurled her wings, the sudden air pressure sending her high into the air to avoid another wave. She flapped and dove, twisting gracefully through the air as she avoided all incoming attacks, gradually drawing closer to Medusa, highly oblivious to this last fact. Occasionally, she made a quick "x" like slash with her twin swords, slicing through the vector arrows._

 _To Medusa, who was getting highly annoyed, her opponent was nothing but a white and silver blur in her fury of dark purple arrows._

'If I can just clip her wings...she'll be done for…'

 _Medusa grinned, slowing down her storm, causing Kimemo to hesitate in slight confusion._

'NOW!'

 _Those two seconds of a pause, was Kimemo's downfall. The arrows shifted sharply in a different direction, striking through her left wing, her blood splattering to the floor as she shrieked in pain. Maybe they were artificial wings, but once she made them, they became a part of her body until she cast them away. Kimemo's right wing flapped furiously as it tried to hold up her shifting weight, the tip of her left wing following the right's lead, though quite feebly. She winced as the wound slightly became forcefully wider with her attempts of breaking free. Another scream escaped her lips when the remaining arrows impaled her right wing, sending more scarlet splashing down._

 _Medusa grinned victoriously. "There. Now for your punishment…"_

 _The snake witch's eyes shifted and locked on Broki, having been watching silently._

 _Kimemo cracked one eye open, struggling to utter her words through her agony. "B-broki...r-run!"_

 _The young male didn't need any more warnings; he was up on his feet and bounding for the exit._

" _You won't be getting away a second time!" Medusa made the terrible mistake of taking her eyes off the injured witch to send a few snakes after the younger who was hopping nimbly from platform to platform, nearing the exit. Though not as efficient as Kimemo's weapons, Broki had a small, silver hilted, glowing, golden bladed dagger that he would occasionally use to behead an oncoming snake._

 _The memory witch took the chance and made two quick slashes with her swords, severing the vector arrows and giving many weak flaps to stay afloat, though she drifted unbalanced and rather quickly towards the surface of the nearest platform. Splattering blood everywhere, teeth gritted, Kimemo set her path as best as she could so that she was bound towards her mentor. She raised one of her swords and made and upper slash just as Medusa turned and faced her in shock as the teen's feet touched the surface of the platform._

 _The blade slashed across her eye and brow of the left side of her face, sending crimson droplets of blood flying from the snake witch's wound as she screamed in pain, shock, and anger. The witch slapped her left hand onto her injured eye and crippled slightly as the teen witch took away her wings and hopped off the platform to the next one, grabbing Medusa's horrified child as she did so._

 _Crona threw her arms around Kimemo's neck and squeezed her eyes shut as the teen ran out the exit and down the hall after her brother._

" _ **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!**_ _" The noise echoed down the hall, but Broki and Kimemo didn't waver, they were determined to escape alive. She had cast away her swords and had a good grip on the lavender haired girl as she ran._

 _Crona's eyes snapped open. "Wait! What about Ragnarok!?"_

 _Keeping her eyes locked ahead and struggling to ignore the cries of rage echoing from the room they were running from as well as the angry hiss of the army of snakes tailing them, she spoke with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry, but it's too late for him…"_

 _It was true, if one were to peer through the tangled mess of the bodies of slithering snakes, they would spot the mangled body of the demon weapon slipping apart until it was nothing more than a puddle of black blood._

 _A snake came too close and dug its fangs into Kimemo's lower thigh, causing her to nearly drop Crona. She winced and quickly re-spawned a sword in her now free, left hand and beheaded the reptile with a quick slash. That wasn't the last of them though, more hissing creatures of Medusa's banged and crashed against walls, struggling to beat each other to the three escaping victims._

" _Oneechan!" Broki stopped and looked over his shoulder at his stumbling sister in worry._

 _Kimemo caught her balance by leaning temporarily against the wall before pushing off and catching up to her brother, narrowly avoiding an attack from a nearby snake._

" _Don't stop! Keep going, Broki!" The younger gave a quick nod and bounded off again, Kimemo tailing him. It was now painful to run, but she couldn't afford to stop now, even if she felt the warm blood soaking the leg of her sock._

" _Kimemo-san!"_

 _It took a second, but the teen skidded to a stop and whipped her head around when she realized Crona was no longer in her arms. Many snakes were coiled around the ten year old as they carried her away from Kimemo's outstretched hand. "CRONA!"_

 _She winced and tried to pull her hand away when two of the reptiles drew her blood when they sank their fangs into the flesh of her outstretched arm._

" _Oneechan! We can't stay here! Leave Crona!" Kimemo was snapped back to reality when a few series of a blur of gold slashed her arm free from the snakes and Broki took her free hand and ran back down the hall, dragging the teen with him, golden dagger clutched in his other hand._

" _But-"_

" _We can't stay here! If you were to go after her, you'd be sure to die! Then it'd all be for naught!"_

" _But we can't just leave her! Medusa isn't the best mother you kno-"_

" _Do you think I_ want _to abandon Crona!?" They were both running, but Broki's bangs had now fell to shadow his eyes. "We have to leave her! We only have each other now, I wouldn't be able to live without you!"_

 _His words were predictable, but they still shocked the fleeing teen. "...Broki…"_

" _Maybe we'll come back for her one day," he began, turning a sharp corner, still gripping his sister's hand. "But for now…" They veered to a stop as the horde of angry snakes crashed through the wall in front of them, hissing angrily. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"_

 _He charged forward, two identical daggers now present in his hands. It was strange, Kimemo had to say, to see her eight year old brother being the brave one of the two and the one to charge head first into a battle._

 _She smiled._ 'I guess the experience back with Medusa was enough to change him. He felt useless back there...and now he wants to change that….now _here's_ a little brother I'm lucky to have!'

 _Spawning her own two weapons, Kimemo charged in after her brother. Broki wasn't visible at all, but you could use the fast-paced slashes of gold and disintegrating snakes to know where he was. White slashes joined gold as the snakes died off one by one, the army being cut down in numbers rapidly._

 _It didn't take long, and soon, Kimemo and Broki were leaning against the wall, dripping with sweat and taking gasping breaths for their extreme exhaustion._

 _Kimemo was the first to break the silence with a light chuckle, causing Broki to look up at her with slight confusion. "If someone were to tell me that one day you would be the one to charge head first into a horde of snakes, I'd have said they were crazy." She smiled down at her brother, ruffling his hair playfully. "But now I see you aren't what I thought you were before."_

 _Broki's cheeks took a light shade of red as he puffed his cheeks and turned his head away, embarrassed. "W-well...I'm not that pathetic!"_

 _Silence fell once more, until Kimemo broke it again. "Thanks…" She was smiling at the ground, hands on knees._

 _Broki looked back up at her, and then switched his eyes to the ground. "For what?"_

 _She looked back at him as he turned his own head as they locked eyes. "For being there to bring me back to my senses. That was really suicidal, what I was planning to do." She smiled at him again. "Thank you, for that."_

 _Broki blinked then accepted the apology. "Uh...sure, you're welcome."_

" _Let's get out of here," Kimemo suggested taking her younger brother's wrist before running back down the hall and finally out of Medusa's hideout, away from the snakes, and away from her screams of rage._

* * *

 _ **::: 3 Months Later :::**_

 _Kimemo sat on the mattress she shared with her brother that was used as a bed on this abandoned roof in the outskirts of the Witch Society. She had her knees up, her chin was hiding behind them and the breeze caused her silver and gold hair to flow calmly through the air as her hands were locked around her legs, keeping them in the position they were in. She sat there pondering on her decision and preparing to tell her brother when he got back. She normally would be worried as shit right now, but ever since the incident with Medusa 3 months ago, she didn't worry for him not being able to protect himself as much anymore._

'Is this really the right choice…?'

" _ **I say go for it!"**_

'I didn't ask you, Omemik…'

" _ **One...rude. Two, you technically thought it, and I'm in your mind...so...yeah. And three, what is there to lose?"**_

'Oh, I don't know, maybe my _life_!?'

" _ **Yeah...and…?"**_

 _Kimemo sighed._ 'I don't have time to deal with you right now…'

" _ **Aww...why not? You haven't talked to me ever since what happened with Medusa!"**_

'Yeah, I know, and I don't intend on talking to you ever.'

" _ **Hmph...rude."**_

'Well, I communicate to you rudely. I don't plan on changing that ever, either.'

" _ **..."**_

'Well, if you'd be so kind as to leave, that'd be great.'

" _ **Why?"**_

'Broki's back.'

" _ **Sigh, alright. I still count this as one of your free passes, you know that?"**_

'Yeah, yeah...now go.'

 _Just as the teen had said, Broki climbed onto the roof with his staircase of woven chains as his sister looked up, silently acknowledging his presence._

" _Hi, oneechan!"_

 _Kimemo gave him a hint of a smile before looking out at the different abandoned buildings around them._

" _Oneechan? Is something wrong?"_

 _Kimemo sighed, not taking her eyes off the view. "I have to tell you something, Broki. It's a decision I've made."_

" _Tell me something?" He cocked his head to the side, repeating her statement. "Like what?"_

 _She turned and faced him now, though avoiding his eyes. "I-I want to...challenge Lord Death!"_

 _Silence._

" _ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!?" She didn't know when it happened, but Broki was suddenly looming over Kimemo, gripping the collar of her dress and staring into her shocked eyes. "YOU'LL DIE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! WHAT AM I TO DO THEN!?" He gave her a violent shake, then sighed, loosening his grip. "I just...sigh...I can't do much without you. And plus, Omemik will take control over you without me. Didn't you say once that_ I _was your anchor to sanity? Getting in a full fight with Death would activate your insanity, and I wouldn't be there to anchor you." He let his arms fall to his sides as he plopped onto the mattress next to her._

 _Kimemo stood up. She had made up her mind, and not even Broki could change it anymore. "I'm sorry, Broki. But it's my decision, and I've chosen to fight." Broki didn't look at her, merely kept his head down so his bangs fell to make it impossible to see his eyes. "Look…" She walked up to him and bent down, placing her hands on his shoulders, causing him to finally look up at her. "Doing this could change our lives. Don't you understand? If I win, witches will_ finally _be free from prejudice! And we can live a better life together! Don't you see? We'd be better off that way."_

 _Silence fell for half a minute before Broki finally spoke. "And what if you lose?"_

 _The teen was rather reluctant to answer, but still forced herself to. "Then...then I'd be dead. And I'd have failed…"_

" _The risk of that is near 100%! So why would you risk it!?"_

 _Kimemo released her brother's shoulders and stood abruptly, for once, glaring at him. "Broki, why don't you get it!?" She smacked her hand onto her chest, a rough gesture of emphasizing on herself. "We're outcasts of the witch society! We have_ nowhere _left to go! If I succeed, we'll finally be_ accepted _!"_

" _But the chances of that are slim!" Now Broki was to his feet, but because of his height, he didn't loom over the other like his sister, but glared fiercely up at her. "I'll lose you! And then I_ still _won't be accepted! And on top of that...I won't be accepted, and I'll be alone! Do you really want that to happen?"_

 _Silence fell between the two siblings once more. "Of course I don't want that," Kimemo whispered, pulling her brother into a hug, slightly startling him. He didn't know it, but tears were now streaming down his cheeks as he wrapped his own arms around Kimemo, burying his face in her upper stomach region. "You know you're clever for an eight year old, right?" She smiled as he removed his face and looked up at her. She placed a hand on the back of his head and began finger combing the silver and gold strands._

 _Broki sniffled and stared at his smiling sister with blurry eyes. "B-but…"_

'He finally looks like an eight year old again,' _Kimemo thought to herself, amused._

 _She wiped away his tears with her thumb, before pushing his bangs back to peck his forehead. "I'm sorry. I've already decided. And trust me...nothing will happen to me. I'll end up changing our lives for both of us. I promise…"_

" _H-hai…"_

* * *

 _ **::: A Few Hours Later :::**_

 _Kimemo's arms shook violently as she struggled to get up from the floor. Her bangs and hair fell messily onto her sweaty face. Her dress was torn and tattered, splayed with flecks of red. Thick streams of blood ran down her face from her cheeks and forehead. Her arms and legs were lined with deep cuts and bruises, a few seeping scarlet of their own. She had previously been knocked down onto her stomach for what felt like the hundredth time, each time she had gotten up, this time she attempted, and failed, flopping back onto her stomach with little to no energy left._

" _ **Allow me to help…"**_

'Never!'

" _ **...then I'll watch you suffer until you call for me…"**_

" _I'm giving you a final warning," Shinigami-sama began patiently. They had been fighting for about an hour, and yet Kimemo would_ still _refuse to stay down. He had attempted to call off the fight, but she had refused. Broki had been watching nearby, horror present in his eyes as he watched his sister failing to make any progress against the death god. "For the sake of your brother, I will spare you, if you surrender."_

" _Never!" Kimemo staggered to her feet, only to drop to her knees, panting. Her twin swords dropped from her loose grip and clattered on the floor by her sides. "I promised Broki I'd win...and that's what I plan to do!"_

 _Shinigami-sama stared calmly at the teen as she attempted to stand again. "You have no more energy, yet you still intend to fight?"_

"Why is she even trying? She can't fight in her condition! We should just end this now," _18 year old Spirit said impatiently._ "I have my little Maka to take care of~" _He made a dreamy face with an aura of love so much; it would always make Maka gag in the future. Not that he knew about that, or the divorce._

 _Shinigami-sama sighed in exasperation at his current death scythe before holding the long hilt in a more secure fashion. He slid silently over to the struggling teen who looked up at him in terror and hatred. Brandishing the scythe threateningly above his head, the death god spoke in his deep and frightening voice, "_ _ **Thou have failed to heed thine warning...thou, Witch Kimemo, shall now face thy punishment!**_ _"_

 _Kimemo knew it was over, and therefore, she closed her eyes in defeat, accepting her fate. She awaited the sharp slash of the obsidian-dark blade...but it never came. She heard a light gasp, and cracked her eyes open. The sight before her made her emit her own gasp as her eyes snapped open in shock. Evidently, Shinigami-sama's plan was to slash deep to injure greatly, but not deep enough to kill. However, his plan didn't work, because Broki had acted as a shield, throwing his body in front of the blade as it made contact. It cut cleanly through the flesh of his chest, reaching as far as slicing through the heart like paper. The spray of scarlet blood was so much, he could have had every drop sucked out by Mosquito._

 _Shinigami-sama pulled Spirit away in shock as Broki's bloodied figure crumpled onto the horrified Kimemo's lap. No thought process went through Kimemo's mind as he fell, causing her to not notice the streak of white that escaped from the room through the window, though it didn't go unnoticed by the death god and scythe._

"Shinigami-sama, we should go after it. You never know if it's a threat."

" _I agree, Spirit. I find it best if we don't make ourselves present at this point," Shinigami-sama said regretfully. They slipped out silently and stealthily, leaving the teen to mourn over her sibling's corpse._

 _She held his head against her chest, tears pouring from her eyes, her bangs shadowing those said eyes. "Broki! No! Broki...please...you can't die! You can't leave me!"_

 _The eight year old managed a weak smile. "It's ok...in the end...you still...kept...your promise…" With that, he breathed his last breath, his once shining eyes glazing over, his flame of life finally extinguished._

" _No...no please no! Come back! Please! Don't leave me!" She gave his limp figure a shake, failing to get a reaction. "Broki…"_

 _She hugged him to her chest, tears spilling from her eyes, as time ticked on. She didn't know, or care, how long it had been, but finally, she watched in horror as the body ripped to black ribbons. A small, light blue soul with wisps of violet floated in front of Kimemo, signifying the younger's death. She couldn't hug a lifeless body anymore, but she reached out, and enveloped the small soul in her arms._

 _The tears didn't stop, even as Kimemo opened her eyes to a half-lidded, glossy level._ 'I never realized how weak Broki's soul wavelength was…'

 _Time ticked on once more, and still Kimemo didn't let go. She just sat on her knees, weeping in silence as she hugged her younger brother's soul. "What promise did I keep, Broki?" Kimemo finally asked in a whisper. "Did I make our lives better? Did I stop killing?" She paused before continuing, allowing for more tears to stream down her cheeks, diluting the blood on her face. "Did I protect you?" She continued to sob, her tears now falling in great drops to the floor and soaking the ripped skirt of her dress. "I'm sorry, my dear brother. I'm_ so _sorry! I should have listened to you! I'm sorry...please...forgive me."_

" _ **Hmm...and so young too."**_

 _Kimemo chose to ignore her as her tears slowed._

" _ **So what're you going to do?"**_

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _Silence._

 _SiLinCe._

 _SIliNcE._

 _siLincE._

 _ **SiLiNcccccccCcccCCccCcccCeeeEeeeeeeEeeeEeE.**_

 _She got to her feet, called back her swords, and still didn't release the small soul. "It's simple really." Her bangs shadowed her eyes. "I'm going to take my revenge. I will take what is most dear to Death, just as he has taken what was most loved by me. I will make him pay...no matter the consequence...he will suffer as I have now suffered!"_

 _She began to walk out the room, her face so shadowed and dark, a deadly aura radiated from her now rage filled figure. Normally she'd be in too much pain to even stand, but what she felt, was the agony of loss that gave her rage, supplying her with energy for revenge._

 _That day, the 17 year old witch's red eye, never shone brighter._

* * *

 **::: Present Day :::**

"Eruka-san! Eruka-san, are you here?" Broki called into the small hut as he leaned his head to peek into the doorway, dressed in his fourteen year old attire he wore nowadays. "Eruk-"

"Yes, yes, I'm here...what do you want?" Eruka emerged from the entrance of the kitchen, and annoyed expression plastered on her face at the intrusion. Soon, after seeing who it was though, her face softened. "Oh. Broki?"

"Sorry to intrude, Eruka-san. Do you mind if I come in?"

Eruka smiled. "Not at all. Please, do come in." She stepped aside to allow him entrance, gesturing to the cozy looking, violet arm chairs resting on a velvet carpet next to a fireplace with a lit flame in the living room.

Broki walked silently inside and sat in one of the chairs, keeping his head down as Eruka once more retreated into the kitchen. "Sit tight! I'll make us some tea," she called politely. A few moments later, she emerged carrying two white teacups of the hot beverage. Setting one down for herself and on the table in front of Broki, the witch plopped into the arm chair on the opposite side of the table, so she sat directly across from the fourteen year old. She folded her fingers together, resting her chin on the backs of her hands as she leaned forward with a smile. "It's been awhile since you've visited me. Has something happened?"

She reached forward and retrieved her cup, bringing it close to her lips to blow off the steam spiraling off the surface. Broki remained silent for a moment as he stared at the light's reflection dancing on the surface of his own cup of tea. "It's about Medusa," he replied finally.

Eruka had brought the cup up to her lips, but froze, lowering it as she looked at him in confusion and irritation. "Ugh, curse that woman. But anyway, what about her?"

Broki raised his head, meeting Eruka's curious, pumpkin orange eyes. "I believe I have told you about our time as her servants?"

Eruka nodded. "Had it rough, didn't you?" She raised the cup back to her lips, taking a small sip as she trained her eyes on the glossy surface of her drink. "I understand your pain. I'm still her servant myself, after all."

"That's not what I meant…"

Eruka placed her cup down, placing her chin once more on the back of her hands as she leaned forward. "Ho?"

"I've heard she died."

Eruka blinked, and then let out a light chuckle with a smile. "Is that what's bothering you? You should be happy, and grateful. That just means Free, Mizunes, and I are finally free. That is, until she revives again."

"I doubt she'll be coming back this time."

"That's a relief." She picked up her cup again, lightly twirling the contents around. She took another sip before speaking, "Anything else?"

Broki trained his eyes on his tea's surface again. "Yes, actually."

Eruka acknowledged him by raising her own eyes from her drink, listening.

"She was killed…" He clenched his fists on his lap, struggling to keep tears from his eyes. "...by my sister, Kimemo…"

Eruka's eyes widened as she almost dropped her cup. " _K-kimemo_!? Don't be absurd! You told me yourself that she was _killed_ 6 years ago!"

Broki remained surprisingly calm as he continued to stare at his untouched tea. "That's what I originally thought, too. Until today, that is."

Eruka placed the cup back down, shock, interest, and concern present in her eyes. "So you're saying she's _alive_?"

Broki nodded. "That's my guess."

Eruka sighed. "Another witch capable of escaping the cold hands of Death...this could spell trouble." She ran a hand through her white bangs before looking back at Broki. "If I recall, you've done the same, correct?"

The teen nodded once more. "Yes, that is correct."

The witch sighed again. "I'm envious, you know? Why can't _I_ ever be as slippery as you guys?"

Broki shrugged. "Maybe because you've never _nearly_ died before…"

The frog witch puffed her cheeks angrily. "Hey! I'm _always_ at risk of death because of Medusa's stupid snakes! Well, at least I was...up until now."

The teen sighed, deciding to move on with his need to visiting. "Anyway, I need your help."

Eruka blinked again, cocking her head to the side. "My help?"

"You have experience with creating new spells, correct?"

The witch looked up at the ceiling, a finger to her chin in thought. "I believe Medusa taught me some techniques while I was helping her," she began, looking back to Broki. "Let alone the fact that I've succeeded in making some myself."

"So can you help me make a spell, Eruka-san?"

"A spell? At such a young age? That's advanced magic, you know."

"Well yes, but I've proven worthy, have I not?"

Erika considered her answer, now looking at the surface of the table in thought. "I suppose so…"

Broki leaned forward in anticipation, a grin on his normally emotionless face. "So can you help?"

Eruka stared at him for a few moments before releasing a sigh. "I guess I'll help…"

The teen smiled wider, wrapping the frog witch into a tight hug. "Thank you, Eruka-san!"

The witch smiled before peeling his arms off of her. "Ok, what do you need help with?"

He continued to grin at her, excitement sparkling in his only visible, gold and silver eye. "Ok, so here's what I need…"

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Hopefully you did. If any of you are confused, Broki is indeed Kimemo's younger brother.**

 **Also...I just thought this is important to know~**

 **List of Character Ages:**

 **Kid: 17**

 **Maka: 16**

 **Soul: 17**

 **Liz: 17**

 **Patty: 15**

 **Black*Star: 16**

 **Tsubaki: 17**

 **Kimemo: 23**

 **Broki: 14**

 **Crona: 16**

 **Ragnarok: 18**

 **Spirit: 24**

 **Alright...also...one more thing. Did you know that there is a cut on Medusa's left eyebrow that is missing hair because it never grew back? Seriously...I'm not kidding...look at any of her scenes in the anime (and manga..I think) and you'll see what I mean. It was never revealed how it happened...so...the scene with Kimemo and Medusa fighting in this chapter is going to be how she got that cut!**

 **Well anyway...like I said, I don't know when I can update again… :(**

 **So...hopefully you enjoyed!**

 **Bye~**


	9. The Sane and The Insane

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the SUPER SHMUPER LONG wait. What has it been...3 months..at least?**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be shorter than others because it's more of a filler chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter will be SO much longer.**

 **Also I made a typo last chapter with Spirit's age. It should be currently 34 years. And in the flashback, he would be 28. Sorry 'bout that!**

 **Anyway, I literally have nothing left to say...for once o_o**

 **So...REVIEWS!**

 **Mineemo:** **I'm sorry. But for reasons I can't tell you, I can't answer to your reviews anymore. Wisteria, however, I am still able to. If you have any questions, allow her to send them for you. I sincerely apologize! DX No joke, it hurt so much to have to type this. :'( (I will be able to answer again if you are able to get an account and login, soz.)**

 **Wisteria:** **Hey, yeah, I'm back! Are you sure, because I really think you two ARE love struck :). OH YEAH! DROCCEL! Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know who he is. You're right, he does deserve more love. Sorry! I know I didn't update in a while! COMENDESEI! (That how you spell sorry in Japanese? XD) Honestly, out of all the main demons for Alois, I found the triplets most lovable! You are actually wrong about Broki's name. But make sure to tell Mineemo that she actually guessed Broki's name 100% correctly. Also tell her I'm really sorry! But you did get Omemik being Kimemo backwards correctly. Oh...wow...oops. I see what you mean..he would be 34. Oops. Yea *nervous laughter* it was a typo...ha ha. Thanks, I honestly thought her backstory came out pretty well, glad you liked it. Yeah, Broki is actually really fun to write about. Didn't you and Mineemo say he was hot when he first appeared XD? Well, bye! MAKE SURE TO APOLOGIZE TO MINEEMO FOR ME! Also, look out for a line that one of you came up with and I used...hope u don't mind. :P. STILL APOLOGIZE THOUGH! I'M SOWWWYYY DX!**

 **SilverDewDrop:** **Well, you didn't know SOME details. You are entitled to your own opinion! I believe s/he is a girl! I thought we** **established that you would refer to Crona as a guy and me a as a girl and we would live with it without argument! YES, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! And I've already told you why! You did forget/didn't...I actually don't remember.**

 **TooManyGoat (from chapter 7): I'm so sorry for not replying! I actually read your review AFTER I posted chapter 8, so I'm sorry for this reply being so late. Neheehehe! I'm evil! I love torturing readers with cliffhangers. But just keep up with the story till the end...the cliffhangers make it worth it. Did she really!? You have NO idea how happy that makes me feel to realize someone recommended this story to a friend! I'm just...AHHHH X3! Thanks SO much! I know exactly how she feels, don't worry. Male Crona believer? I respect your belief, but I strictly believe s/he is a girl so...ya. Just tolerate it till the end...sorry if it annoys you though! I killed her because it ended built up tension and made it so I didn't have to incorporate her anymore. I'm trying to mention/add as many characters from SE as possible...so...Medusa was needed. Even if it was temporary. Bye! Review again next time!**

* * *

Shinigami-sama paced the death room in front of his mirror, dreading and regretting the arrival of an _invited_ guest.

Sid stood in the same room, watching as the death god paced back and forth, Nygus standing next to him, holding a clipboard. "Shinigami-sama, you've been pacing for a while now. Are you sure you're alright? Would you like a cup of tea to cool off?" Sid asked, finally cutting the silence.

Shinigami-sama waved his large, white hand dismissively. "No, no, that won't be needed." The eye holes of his mask dropped sadly as he sighed. "All the tea in the world wouldn't help," he mumbled.

"If I may ask, who are you waiting for, Shinigami-sama?" Nygus asked, cocking her head to the side.

Shinigami-sama sighed again. "Someone who is a clear fool," he answered.

The two others visibly stiffened with realization. "Shinigami-sama...did you really-" Sid never finished his sentence with what was next said.

A crash was heard through the wall, a strange silhouette barely visible through the dust of the fallen rubble. Shinigami-sama groaned, already predicting this.

"He's here," he mumbled regretfully.

"FOOLS! Of _course_ I'm here! The only reason I _wouldn't_ be here, is if my legend didn't start in the 12th century!"

"Yes, yes, of course-"

"FOOL! You have no right to speak. Did I allow you permission to audibly make noises!?"

"Considering he _is_ the God of Death I woul-" Sid was once again interrupted, much to his annoyance.

"FOOL! Only fools would think I like pants!"

Nygus blinked. "Wh-"

"FOOL! I thought I told you to remain silent! Can't you see I'm busy debating on whether or not to wear pants!?"

Shinigami-sama sweat dropped, raising his cartoonish hand to scratch his head. "Um...shall we move on with what-"

"FOOL! I still didn't allow you to decide on my century! My legend begins in the 12th century!" Excalibur suddenly froze, stuck in the position of staring at Shinigami-sama.

The death god shifted rather uneasily under the weapon's gaze as he sweat dropped again. "Um…"

"Shinigami-sama, you had called us here before Excalibur's arrival. Did you mean to tell us something?" Nygus asked, now ignoring the frozen, white creature.

"Ah! Yes! That! I forgot...it seems." He raised his hands in an 'oh well' gesture. "Oopsie~"

Sid and Nygus sweat dropped, still wondering how this was their boss.

"But surely-"

"FOOL!"

Both Sid and Nygus jumped and gave a light shriek of surprise, their attention now back on the white creature with his pointed paw-or-hand-things-whatever-you-call-them on the top of his cane. "I don't appreciate being ignored. Provision number 256, earl gray tea is the only tea I enjoy!"

"But we never said anything about tea," Nygus whispered to Sid who nodded in return.

"Aha!"

Now the two other occupants in the room (not counting Excalibur) jumped again and their attention was shifted to the death god who had just yelled out.

"I have remembered what I forgot!"

"Oh, so what do you need us here for?" Sid asked. _'I have no desire to stay in this room another second,'_ the zombie thought with a mental sigh, not that he said this out loud.

"To keep me from murdering Excalibur during this small meeting," Shinigami-sama stated flatly.

' _There goes my escape…'_

Nygus sighed in harmony with Sid's groan. "Very well…"

"FOOLS! Be happy you are able to remain in my presence! My legend started in the 12th century, you know."

' _I'd be happy if I_ wasn't _in your presence,'_ Nygus mentally noted.

Shinigami-sama cleared his throat, bringing attention to him. "Now then...if you two would be so kind as to stand behind me," he said with a dreading frown hidden behind his mask as he motioned for Nygus and Sid.

The two nodded and stood behind their superior, ready to hold him back if necessary.

Excalibur stood by before leaning on his cane once more. "I honestly never thought you would have come to me for advice."

' _Advice!? Excalibur!?'_ The two behind the reaper thought in utter shock.

"I have found that despite your obnoxious nature, you are the best candidate for well given advice," Shinigami-sama said calmly.

"FOOL! Of course I'm good at giving advice! My legend started in the 12th century, after all. Back when King Arthur still existed and I accompanied him in many wars. Lovely lad he was. He made and served the best earl gray tea. Actually, I used to live with an Earl named Gray. He too was a great lad with exceptional earl gray tea serving skills. I have my tea in the afternoon and my coffee in the morning. Remember that, it is provision 792. Regarding my pants, I don't wear any. I feel like my tailor back in Arthur's kingdom made too tight and itchy fabric when making my pants, so I simply decided to not wear any. My suit, however, was made as silky as my hat, because everyone knows that the taller the hat the better the chef. But only fools would think that I, Excalibur, am a chef. Though I have been commented that cats really enjoy pancakes, though I've never made pancakes. Of course they do! Excalibur has lovely pancake making skills that can break the heavens. I suppose I should make more pancakes. Anyway, when I left Arthur's castle-"

By now, Sid and Nygus were struggling to calm down the steaming reaper as Excalibur continued to rant about something that no one was following.

"-and thus he was stabbed and I left with the damsel in distress. She slapped me for some reason. Anyhow-"

" **ENOUGH!** " Shinigami-sama was struggling to keep his cool and was only succeeding in doing so by imagining all the ways he could Reaper Chop the sword into oblivion. " **WE HAVE PRESSING MATTERS TO DISCUSS,** " the reaper continued in his terrifying voice, causing the two people behind him to slightly cower back in fear while this succeeded in silencing Excalibur. He sighed, allowing the black skull shaped energy revolving around him to settle back under his cloak as he cooled off, regaining his normal voice. "Listen, Excalibur. My son is _scared_ of me, he has no _proper memory_ of me, he has de-aged to a toddler, and he believes Liz and Patty are his parents!"

This, being the first time Sid and Nygus had heard this news, promptly shocked them.

Excalibur stayed silent a little more before speaking calmly. "Fool. I do not appreciate being interrupted, let alone yelled at. However much of a fool you are though, my shinigami friend, I shall help with the best of my ability."

Shinigami-sama let out a breath of relief.

' _Guess I finally got through to him…'_

"Thank you, Excalibur. I will be in your debt."

"Fool! You have no need to be in debt to me! Now, what I suggest you do is keep your distance from him for the time being. However, don't waste a second when trying to persuade him of your innocence. But I say don't pry. Don't chase him; wait for _him_ to come to _you_."

At first this confused the occupants of the room though they ignored it.

"Thank you, Excalibur. I still would love it if you were to watch over Kiddo-kun. I have a feeling there's more going on that what meets the eye. Let alone, I have the feeling that this won't end soon. It could be a few years before I see my _real_ son again," Shinigami-sama said sadly.

"I shall to the best of my abilities. Now then, I shall take my leave and end this meeting of you ignorant fools!"

"Oh, and Excalibur?"

"What is it, you fool?"

"Please refrain from crashing through the Death Room walls. Every time you do that I think someone has attacked us."

"Fool! Why would I stop doing my grand entrance? Grand entrances are the most important component when entering a room. I once entered a room full of Yakinuku! I like Yakinuku. Though it is rather hard to swallow Yakinuku. I believe I asked your son out to have some Yakinuku but he declined. Next time I go have some Yakinuku, would you like to join me?" (*manga spoiler* when Lord Death died in the manga, there was a dramatic scene with Kid mourning over his father's death which was incredibly ruined by Excalibur constantly poking in the scene and ranting about Yakinuku...it's really funny. It makes it hard to be sad but you don't want to be sad because it's funny and you don't want to laugh because it's sad! XD)

"You can leave now, Excalibur," Sid mentioned with a little more impatience in his voice than he intended to.

"Fool! Don't tell me when to leave! I will decide when to leave!"

Silence.

"I shall now leave," Excalibur stated proudly as he hopped out the hole in the wall he made.

The three remaining residents stared at the hole before Shinigami-sama broke the silence. "We need a new wall."

* * *

Twenty-three year old Kimemo walked silently down the streets of Death City, keeping to the shadows due to the bright light shining down from the Laughing Sun. (no joke, that's what it's called.) She would have been dressed in the same attire as when she abducted Kid, being as that was what she wore now, her hair supposed to be in it's now usual braid. But she was using a spell of her own creation, 'Fleeting Memory', which allowed her to disguise herself as how she looked at age seventeen, meaning at the moment, she _wasn't_ in her normal attire. She looked like the average teenager, not counting her multicolored eyes, though she still kept to the shadows. She was also using 'Soul Protect' to blend in even more, appearing as a human, just like her fellow passersby which she would occasionally kill to test out that her magic was still working. Every time another body fell, and another soul escaped the corpse, Kimemo's kishin red eye gave a flash of light, startling any nearby witnesses, who of course, ended up dead as well.

She slightly regretted where she was going, but after the dream she had last night, which she regarded as more of a nightmare, she couldn't help herself. She had seen the big events six years ago; when Broki was still alive, flash before her in the form of a dream. She had woken up sweating and in tears, only calming down when Omemik accused her of not being eligible for insanity if she acted weak.

Night fell when she began to near her location, hopping from lamp post to lamp post, now under the light of the Bleeding Moon (once more what it's called). Thanks so the lack of residents out and the cover of darkness, Kimemo was back in her twenty-three year old form, in her usual attire, with her usual braid.

It didn't take long, but the witch now stood on the nearest lamp post to the roof of the building that was her destination, the breeze causing her silver and gold hair to gently flow with the said breeze. The same building with the abandoned mattress.

She landed onto the roof lightly, taking a moment to stare at the old surface and to the decomposing mattress. She could still see it. The small bickering fight between her and her brother six years before. She walked silently up to the mattress, her boots making light 'clack' 'clack' noises before she sat down on the dusty, rickety surface. A few springs were now sticking out, but she didn't care as she hoisted her booted feet onto the mattress.

She looked at the view she had looked at six years before, when waiting for her now, nonexistent brother.

Moments passed and Kimemo sat on the mattress, staring at the view with the breeze combing through her hair. She hadn't felt so relaxed since Broki's death, and yet, she still could feel the heavy weight of her loss on her chest. Finally, she laid her head back on the mattress, staring at the cloudless, starry sky until her eyes drooped, and she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAA!" Toddler Kid ran around Gallows Manor, laughing as he clutched Liz's best stick of lipstick.

"GOD DAMMIT, KID! GET BACK HERE!" Liz ran after him, anger and annoyance present on her face. "Patty! Help me!"

"Haiiiii!" The younger weapon giggled with a large grin as she scooped up the toddler, causing him to squeal happily. He giggled as he lightly squirmed in her arms as Liz caught up to the two, panting, hands on knees as sweat dripped from her forehead.

"Than-" She never finished as she reached out for the stick, only to have Patty swing the little reaper onto her back and race away, giggling along with the four year old. "PATTY! YOU TRAITOR!"

This continued for a while before Liz decided to tackle the two to the ground, causing them both to squeal again. "Ahaaaahahaa! I got you!"

While she was on top of Patty, she noticed, Kid was _not_ there. "Ah _shit_! KID!"

They heard giggling from under the coffee table near the kitchen, causing Liz to bolt to her feet and pursuit the sound.

Now reaching the coffee table, she shot her hands under the table and felt them contact Kid's sides, making his squeal... _again_...and plunge into a fit of giggles. When she pulled him out, she was met with the stick of lipstick open, and worn out half way. Before she could react, not counting her shocked and sweat dropped face, she felt the smooth, cold surface of the lipstick sweep across his lips and face messily. He giggled again before pulling his hand away. Liz now stood with deep red lipstick marks all over her lips and face.

"Gyahaha! Now we awre both bootifuwl!" He smiled up at his adoptive mother who recovered from her annoyance and sighed. Now that she looked at it more clearly, she could see he had similar streaks of red lipstick smeared all over his own face.

' _What am I supposed to do with you?'_

"My Death, Kid. You look more terrifying than pretty," Liz commented with another sigh as she repositioned him more securely in her arms as she went and retrieved a handful of napkins. "Ugh. You're such a mess!" She scrubbed at his face, taking care to be gentle even as she ignored his irritated squirming.

"Awww~ Oneechan you look so preeeeeety!" Patty bounded into the room, laughing at her sister's complexion. The older weapon glared at her sister as she finished cleaning Kid's face. Discarding of the now red stained ball of napkin, Liz quickly snatched the lipstick from her small meister and set it on the table before grabbing another handful of napkins for her own face. She placed the reaper down and began cleaning her own face before tossing that ball out as well.

Liz sighed as she inspected her ruined lipstick. "And that was my best one two," she whined.

Patty picked up the four year old as he ran towards her, hands outstretched. "It's ok, Lizzie! You have many others!" She smiled at her sister, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, but it was my best one!"

"Oh well~" Patty skipped out of the room with her meister, both giggling happily.

Liz sighed again. "Patty really _is_ a bad influence on him…"

Just then, a loud knock was heard at the door, gaining the pistol's attention. When she opened the door, she noticed Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka, and Soul standing there. "Oh! Hey guys, come on in!"

The other four greeted the teen happily, Soul, of course, going with the most casual greeting; "'Sup," as they let themselves in.

"So, how's Kid doing?" Tsubaki asked, a small, sad smile present on her features. "We heard that he's scared of Shinigami-sama now for some reason…"

Liz sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "He's doing fine, though Patty is a _really_ bad influence on him. And you heard correctly. I don't know why though."

"This is so not cool," Soul started, scratching his snow, white hair. "Why Kid all of a sudden?"

"Well maybe because he's Shinigami-sama's son," Maka prompted, hands on her hips.

"Where is he anyway? It's rude to keep the great Black*Star waiting!"

Liz sighed once more. "Probably being corrupted by Patty."

"Oh! Hey guys! Why are you all here?" Patty walked into the room, grinning with Kid still in her arms.

"FWIENDS!" Kid jumped down from Patty's arms and ran up to Tsubaki, wrapping his arms around her leg as he look up at her, smiling.

She smiled down at the reaper and reached down, picking him up into her own arms.

"Hey! Why does he always go to you and not to me, the one to surpass the gods?" Black*Star pouted as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

Tsubaki smiled at her meister. "I don't know."

"Bwack*Stawr, don't be sad!"

The assassin smiled at his rival. Who wouldn't? His smiled soon turned into his wide grin. "The great Black*Star can't be sad, you buffoon!"

Kid scrunched his face in a thinking face as he slightly frowned at the bluenette. He then relaxed his face and looked up at the weapon, tugging on her shirt to let him down. She obliged as he then ran up to a now slightly confused assassin. He bent down and then leapt up, latching onto Black*Star's upper, left arm, causing him to lightly cry out in shock. Kid began giggling until he climbed up the assassin's arm and sat, legs dangling over the meister's shoulder as he hugged his blue haired head.

"Awre you stiwll sad?" He began laughing and buried his face into the strands. "BUFFOON! Gyahahaa! Buffoon! Buffoon! Youw're a buffoon!" He stopped and blinked, removing his head. "What's a 'buffoon'?"

' _I never was sad. And I'm more embarrassed right now than anything…'_

The rest of the teens chuckled, snickered, and giggled at the scene, causing Black*Star to blush more in embarrassment.

"No, but really, what are you doing here?" Patty, surprisingly being the first to recover, broke the chain of laughter.

Liz whacked her sister upside the head, making her let out a small yelp. "Don't be rude, Patty!"

Said pistol gingerly rubbed her aching head as she grinned at her older sister. "But they're our friends!"

"Doesn't mean you need to be rude," Liz sighed and whispered at the same time. (Is that even possible...to sigh and whisper at the same time...I don't know o_o)

"Well, in response to Patty's question," Maka began, getting slightly irritated from going off track. "We came to check on how you guys are doing with Kid and stuff."

" _And I_ had the idea for us all to attempt to trigger Kid's memory," Soul added, annoyed that his meister hasn't mentioned his side of the visit's reason.

"Oh~" Patty made her noise of wonder as her form of agreement.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Liz pondered aloud, a finger to her chin as she stared at the ceiling.

"Of course it isn't! Because _I_ came up with it," Black*Star stated proudly, pointing a finger at himself.

Soul shot a shocked and annoyed glare at his friend. "What are you talking about? Only a cool guy like me could come up with it!" This time it was Soul who pointed proudly to himself.

"Phff! Who said anything about _you_ being the coolest guy here?"

"I did! Surpassing god? That's so lame and unoriginal…"

"UNORIGINAL!? Says the guy who's a _scythe_! They're so common these days."

"Scythes are not common! What are you talking about!? I'm completely unique."

"Mhmm, sure."  
"Hey, you come from the Star Clan! Where everyone's names have 'star' somewhere in it! Not to mention, there's always some sort of star included in everything!"  
"Of course I come from the Star Clan! It's because I'm such a big star!"

"See? There. Point proven."

"Wha-"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!"  
The two males gave a noise of distressful pain as a pair of thick books were removed from the new dents made in their heads. Maka frowned at the two teens as she swiped the blood off of the spines of her books before putting them away from wherever she had originally gotten them out from. The two said teens fell over, two identical fountains of blood spewing from their cracked skulls.

Tsubaki sighed. "Oh, Black*Star. What am I going to do about you?"  
Kid had somehow nimbly avoided the spine of the book that had embedded the dent in the assassin's head and was now currently in Maka's arms.

Said teen looked down at the toddler in her arms, her mind racing.

' _That silver thing…'_

Her mind, working at the speed it was, recalled their bloody experience in the hallways of Shibusen a good month back. Along with it, came once again, her suspicions about the silver sliver of light that slithered into her friend's stomach wound that only she seemed to have noticed. Unexpectedly, she repositioned her arm under his arms and used her other, free hand to lift up his white t-shirt. (Just remember what he wore when they went to play basketball back a few chapters ago...that's what he's wearing again)

"Um...Maka? What are you doing?" Liz peered at her friend in a mix of curiosity and slight annoyance.

The meister jumped at the sound of her name, releasing the fabric, letting it fall to cover the toddler's stomach again. "O-oh...nothing!"

The pistol narrowed her eyes in suspicion before shrugging it off and taking her meister from Maka. "Well...anyway...what's the plan, Maka?"

"Plan? What plan?"

Liz gawked at her seemingly organized friend suddenly acting so disorientated.

"The plan to bring back Kid's memory, silly!" Patty answered for her sister.

"Oh! Yeah! That! Sorry, I was a little disoriented at that moment," Maka confessed, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed.

The pistol rolled her eyes. "I could tell. What were you thinking about anyway?"  
"Oh! It's nothing to worry about, really."

Soul, having recovered and knowing his meister quite well, was listening in and narrowed his crimson eyes, for he knew Maka was lying.

"Well, anyway, don't you think we should...maybe... go over the plan?" Tsubaki piped up timidly.

"Ah, yes! That," Maka recalled, feeling even more embarrassed. "I think we could start off making some things asymmetrical and seeing if he reacts."

"Really, Maka? That's the _best_ you can think of?"

"Shut up!" The meister once more chopped her weapon on the head, knocking him to the ground once more.

"I think we could try that," Tsubaki agreed with a smile.

Liz shrugged. "Never know. Could work."  
"Do you think he will start crying this time, oneechan?"  
"Never know," the older pistol replied indifferently.

"What do you say, Kiddo?" This time, the question was directed to Kid who had, for some reason, switched from Liz's arms to Patty's while the teens were all talking. "Wanna try that out?"  
The toddler looked up at the younger pistol and blinked. "What's 'asymmetwicawl' mean, mommy?"

"I dunno~"

The teens all sweat dropped while Liz face palmed. "My Death, Patty. If you're going to ask a question like that, be prepared to answer any possible questions from him."

Patty looked at her sister and shrugged with a grin. "Oh well~"

"I seriously don't know what to do with you, Patty."

And thus, the teens began to basically destroy the manor with hopes of regaining Kid's memories.

* * *

(Quick note… "this is Kimemo talking", **"This is Omemik"** , _'And this is Kimemo thinking'_.)

Kimemo's eyes snapped open, but instead of having to see the night sky she fell asleep under, she was met with a blindingly white void.

"What the...where am I?" She stood up, confused as she looked at her surroundings. She was still dressed in her normal attire along with her normal braid. However, what she failed to notice was that both her eyes were a human soul blue, like before her parents' murder.

" **In your mind."**

The witch spun around and noticed a figure standing at the part of the white void that switched suddenly to black. It created the visual perspective of having a large, vast, and endless void split into two colors; a black side and a white side. Kimemo currently stood on the white side.

It didn't take long, but the twenty-three year old soon classified the figure as herself, when she was seventeen. The teen was dressed in the blood caked outfit that Kimemo wore during the day she murdered her parents, the hair of the figure let down like when she had worn it. The only difference was that when the teen raised her head, both her eyes were a kishin red that seemed to give off a strong glow on the black side of the void.

"O-omemik!?"  
 **"Who else?"  
** "But...how did I get here?" Kimemo now faced her other self, Omemik, who grinned insanely.

" **I've brought you here from my own free will."**

"But how!? You've never been able to do that!"

Omemik's grin widened. **"Six years ago, maybe."** She took a step closer to the witch, a few glowing, silver and gold chains spawning around her feet. **"But your sanity is slowly breaking. I've been chipping at it this long…"**

Kimemo took a wary step back, knowing full well what her insanity could do. Omemik had taken only that one step, but her chains slithered through the air towards the edge of the color difference.

She then lost her grin and now frowned visibly just as the chains were stopped midair, seeming to have made contact with a wall at the very edge of the two sides, the air rippling as it resisted the chain's trying to enter to the other side. **"Yet it's still not enough."**

Kimemo let out a breath of relief she didn't know she had held. _'That's such a relief. She can't get to me…'_

" **As of yet."**

Kimemo blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

Omemik smiled ominously knowingly. **"Don't seem so confused. You know very well what I mean."** The chains now had retracted and were now gone from around her feet.

The witch froze. _'Wait...can she hear my thoughts?"_

" **Yes, indeed I can."**

"Wait, what?"  
 **"You can't hide anything from me. I am a part of you. Anything you do or think, I do also."**

Kimemo's fists clenched by her sides. "You've said that before," she whispered regretfully.

Omemik's smile widened. **"Indeed I have."**

Silence.

" **I can show you my proof, though I don't think you need anymore,"** the teen cocked her head to the side, eyes whirling with insanity as she continued smiling a toothy grin.

Kimemo had been staring at the white ground, and didn't look up, merely narrowing her eyes. "What proof?"

Omemik raised her hand and opened the palm, allowing blue and white wisps of flowing light to release and twirl, coiling, curling, and swimming in an orb like fashion above her palm. **"Know what this is?"  
** Kimemo had now raised her head, her eyes now fixed on the sparkling essence. "No."

" **Your sanity."**

"My...what?"

" **My dear other, Kimemo, must I repeat everything?"**

"Well, I thought you said you still haven't stolen my sanity."

Omemik nodded. **"Yes, that is true. However, I** _ **have**_ **stolen some.** _ **That**_ **is what you see here."**

Kimemo couldn't seem to look away from the swirling sanity, narrowing her eyes at it. Suddenly her left eye began to sting, causing her to hiss in pain and slap her hand over it as reflex. Just as she did so, Omemik closed her fingers around Kimemo's stolen sanity, allowing it to settle back into her palm. Her grin widened to an impossible length as wisps of human soul blue invaded her red in her left iris.

When Kimemo removed her hand, wisps of kishin red were slipping into the blue of her left iris in harmony with the rate of Omemik's left iris. Soon, Kimemo's eyes were back to a human soul blue for her right iris, and a kishin red for her left. Omemik's was the opposite, kishin red for her right iris, and a human soul blue for her left.

Omemik snickered before the black of her side suddenly lashed out onto the white side and wrapped around Kimemo so she was now falling through solid darkness, her other self no longer present.

* * *

Kimemo shot up on the mattress, panting and sweating with a hand on her chest to slow down her heart rate, eyes squeezed shut.

' _A dream?'_

She took long gasps of air, slowly calming herself as she eased her eyes open.

' _No. That was most definitely real.'_

She raised her head to the sky, peering at the same cloudless, starry sky she had fallen asleep under. She gripped the fabric of the mattress with her opposite hand, letting her head to drop again so she stared at her lap, bangs cloaking her eyes. Finally having more shallow breaths and a slower heartbeat, Kimemo relaxed, glancing at a nearby puddle to notice her eyes. They were back to their multicolored pair.

* * *

It had been a few hours of no progress. Basically, as the six teens and one toddler all flopped down on the couches in the living room of Gallows Manor, they had failed to toggle anything. They had tried many different suggestions. Making everything asymmetrical, trying to tell Kid stories about different things they did with their friends where he took part, telling him about his rants, telling him about how he defeated Black*Star...twice...much to the assassin's dismay, telling him stories about Lord Death, and Liz and Patty even attempted to tell him about their first meeting with Kimemo, but to no avail. The toddler still remained as oblivious to his real life as he was before.

Soul sighed, leaning back into the cushion as he closed his eyes, facing the ceiling. "Nothing is workinggggg," he groaned.

"We just have to keep trying," Tsubaki attempted to encourage, even though she too had given up.

"Trying won't change anything. It's obviously doing nothing! No offense, Tsubaki," Black*Star said.

His weapon smiled at him. "It's alright. To be honest, I've also given up."  
Kid sat in between Liz and Patty, blinking at the tired teens. "I did wike da stowies!"

Patty ruffled his hair playfully. "Of course you did! They're all about you~"  
The toddler blinked at the pistol, confusion deepening in his golden eyes. "What?"  
Liz glared at her sister. "Don't confuse the child!"

"Oh. Sorry~"

The teens continued to discuss different ways to help Kid when a knock was heard at the door. When the teens went to open it, there stood Kimemo herself, grinning evilly with her glowing kishin red eye.

* * *

 **SUSPENSE! I feel like last chapter's suspenseful ending didn't meet the same expectations other chapters had, so I guess this makes up for that.**

 **Well, anyway...hopefully you guys enjoyed! I haven't said this in a while...but please review!**

 **And once more...I have no clue when I'm going to update again. Soz. Probably a long time, but at least the chapter will be freakishly long. I hope. Sorry about this short chapter btw.**

 **And I once again have nothing to say...so**

 **Bye~**


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey little piggles! I'm back! I came back quicker than last time...even though this is a longer chapter. Oh well! Quicker is better, right?**

 **Well, anyway, on to what I needed to babble about. I realized this after I finished writing this...but...there are a hell of a lot of manga spoilers in this chapter...none are too big though. Unless you count a sort of "indirect spoiler" in this chapter. But really...you've been warned.**

 **Is there anything else I wanted to say? I don't even know...so...without further ado...REVIEWS!**

 **Omeenim:** ***clapclapclapclap* well done, _Mineemo_. Not going to lie, this review made me laugh. By all means, don't stop reading. And you're not necessarily "banned"...but...you can look at it that way...I guess. As I already said to Wisteria, just contact me through her. Sorry!**

 **Wisteria:** **Yeah...it did take 3 months, didn't it? Did I? Good, I was worried the rant wasn't "Excalibur enough". The line (I don't know which one of you said it...but one of you did) it was the one about the chef's hat being tall and that "only fools would think Excalibur is a chef!" or something along those lines. Is she really? That's a relief. Tell her sorry for me again. I may end up getting a Quotev account and will start posting an ORIGINAL story (yes, yes I have one) but idk when. It will be under Iisarainbowpig of course. Well, I got news for you...more fighting begins now. By all means, I ain't stoppin' her from reading. I WANT her to keep reading! Thanks, as always. Bye!**

 **SilverDewDrop:** **Yup. Dunno when the next one is though. Ikr. Such fancy vocab, oolala. WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? I can make humor! (even if it isn't that good...). What do you mean by "pressing shift before enter" or whatever? Anyway...reply? IDK how to end this reply XD.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"K-Kimemo!?" Maka stumbled back in shock while all the others quickly recovered and glared at the witch.

Kimemo smiled sweetly, her eye glowing ever more. "Hello, children."

Maka, regaining her composure, glared at the woman, fists clenched. "What do you want!? What did you do to Kid!?"

The witch remained silent, regarding her with cold eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Soul leaned over to Liz who stood shielding Kid from view. The toddler was peeking out from behind her legs curiously, clutching her jeans and cocking his head to the side as he studied Kimemo.

"Oi, is it just me, or does she have a very dangerous aura? I don't think it's very cool to stay here longer than we need to." It was true, they could practically see the dark energy radiating off her skin.

For a brief moment, Kid and Kimemo's eyes met, and she gave a warm smile. "Hello, Shinigami-kun. I would say you've grown since I last saw you, but that would be a lie, now wouldn't it?"

"Don't you ever think I'll let you lay your hands on him!" Black*Star stood bravely in front of the two teen girls shielding their meister, a fierce glare present on his face.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Soul." The weapon, understanding his meister's command, slipped away from the teen's side in wisps of whitish-blue light, forming in her ready hands as a long, bladed scythe. "Leave now, Witch Kimemo, or we'll be forced to take your soul."

A grin stretched from one ear to the other on the witch's face. She nearly buckled over in laughter as she eyed the teens with amused interest, Black*Star taking this chance to arm himself with Tsubaki. "AHAHAHAHA! Oooooh, how scary~" Kimemo straightened up and flicked away a tear of mirth from her eye, her grin slipping into a much calmer smile. "You really _are_ quite the entertainment. Always ready for a fight. I have no intention of fighting, though I don't mind clashing a few swords. I'll tell you this. My aim is to leave here peacefully, if you meet my demands. They're quite simple, really. All I want, is for you to hand over little Shinigami-kun."

"You're crazy to think we'll hand over Kid!" Patty took a step forward, flames of rage burning in her eyes.

Kimemo smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "That's true. I'm a bit unstable at the moment, you could say." She regained her grin as two, well known, long, glowing white swords formed in her open palms. "So what shall it be? It's not like you can escape."

" _I'd be uncool to just run away! Of course we choose to stay and fight,"_ Soul declared, his determined reflection gleaming on the blade of Maka's weapon.

Kimemo smiled again, tightening her grip on her weapons. "I guess I'll be taking him by force."

" _Liz, Patty. Take Kid and run,"_ Tsubaki called, surprisingly calm, to the two teens, still shielding their meister.

"I-idiot! Why would we do that!?" Liz called back offensively.

"It's just as Soul said, we aren't running away! We're going to stay here and fight," Patty piped in, trying to hold back the feeling of being useless.

"But you can't do anything without a meister," Maka said regretfully. She then smiled, making sure to look into their eyes. "We'll take care of things here, don't worry about us."

"Well, yeah, but we can use each other! We won't be weaponless," Liz insisted.

"That's true, but then who would get Kid to safety?" Black*Star mentioned matter-of-factly, for once.

Liz opened her mouth the retort, but then decided against it, staring at the ground in defeat. "I...I guess you're right…"

"NOW GO!"

Without any further exchange of words, Liz scooped up the startled toddler and pursued after her sister, making their way to the back doors.

"You think you can escape!?" Kimemo grinned insanely, as she swiped one of her swords across her chest, a fury of rattling chains slithering after the retreating teens. Just as they were about to catch up, they were thrown off course by Tsubaki who had been whipped into that direction by the bluenette assassin.

"Your opponent is us. They won't be taking any of the spotlights this time," he claimed smugly, smirking.

The witch regarded the remaining teens stoically as they charged forward, brandishing their weapon partners. With a light chuckle, the corners of Kimemo's lips perked up. Unknown to the other teens, a small orb of glowing white light slipped out from the silver pendant dangling from the witch's neck. "Very well. I'll just take you out first."

* * *

Liz cursed under her breath as she and Patty rounded another corner, panting heavily.

' _Damn. Never before have I wished this mansion was so much smaller…'_

"Patty! Are you sure you know where you're going!? I'm relying on you right now!"

Patty looked back with a large smile, never once slowing down her rapidly pattering feet. "Don't worry, Lizzie! I'm sure this is the right direction!"

Liz let out what would have been a sigh, considering the lack of air in her lungs.

' _My death. Who are you? Marie or Patty?'_

Kid, who had been silently clinging onto the older pistol and watching the situation in confusion, looked up at said teen. "Mommy? Why awre we wunning? Deed dat wady scawre mommy and fwiends?"

"N-not really. But Kid, listen to me. Don't go near her, she's dangerous."

The four year old blinked up at her before nodding with a smile. "Ok! If mommy sways sow!"

The two girls were busy running, and therefore didn't notice the toddler's attention distracting by the pursuing, bobbing ball of light on the floor.

* * *

"Is this all that the infamous DWMA meisters trained by Death himself have to offer!?" Kimemo smiled in an evil way as Black*Star barely brandished the chain of his chain scythe in front of his face to block the two crossed swords in time. "Pathetic." With a swift kick to the chest, Kimemo sent the assassin flying into a wall and still had time to backflip out of the way of the scythe blade swung into the floor after missing its initial target.

" _Maka! Focus. We're failing in a really uncool way right now!"_

"I'm sorry! She just won't stay still," Maka muttered annoyed as she pried Soul free from the polished, tile floor.

Kimemo smiled as she somehow overheard the irritated comment sent her way. "I can stand still, if you'd prefer." And stand still, she did. She merely eyed them with growing interest as whiplashing chains swirled around her legs.

" _It's only been five minutes yet you're already out of breath, Black*Star,"_ Tsubaki noticed worriedly.

The assassin, huffing, struggled to his feet as he used the cracked wall from his impact for support. "Worry about yourself. I won't go down that easily."

Though she was still worried for her meister, Tsubaki nodded silently, subconsciously tightening her grip on her bleeding, upper right arm. She had a stab wound on the left side of her stomach, but it wasn't enough to leave behind any lethal damage.

Kimemo let out a long, drawn out sigh. "This is getting boring. Can't you do any better than this?"

" _Shut up! It's not like we've gone down yet,"_ Soul called in irritation, ignoring the warm, crimson liquid trickling down the side of his face, neck, and left arm.

Kimemo blinked in silence before giving another amused smile. "Persistent."

Maka kept her fighting position as she tightened her grip on her partner, suffering a cut along her own chest, arm, forehead, and a few on her legs, though she brushed these off. "It's no use; I can't land a blow on her. Let alone get close enough."

" _You're just not trying hard enough!"_

"I _am_ trying hard enough, thank you very mu-ACK!" The female meister was sent flying into the staircase as one of the chains wrapped around her arm and threw her weightlessly to the side. The polished stairs cracked and caved in just a bit at the sudden, coming-at-high-velocity weight.

" _Oi, Maka! Pay attention!"_

Wincing with one eye squeezed shut, Maka used the staff of the scythe to pull herself free of the rubble, new cuts and wounds allowing from more trickling blood to roll down her skin. "Sorry."

" _You alright?"_

"I'm fine. I just need to figure out how to get close to her. Plus, you're hurt pretty bad; I want to avoid more unfortunate injuries."

" _Don't worry about me! This has happened before. I'm a weapon, so use me like one! The reason we're doing worse than we normally can, is because you're holding back so I don't get hurt! It's bound to happen, so give it up already."_

"I still wonder why I listen to you sometimes," Maka mumbled as she leapt down from the broken stairs and charged back into the fight.

* * *

' _It's so pwetty…'_

Kid was finding it quite hard to look away from the bobbing white orb bouncing peacefully on the ground after them.

' _I wondwer if I can touch it…'_

His little hands began to snatch at the air as he reached for the glowing orb, completely entranced by its quiet contents. The glow was dim, yet intense as it reflected a small white dot in each of the wide golden orbs watching it.

"Kid?" After a while of the shifting weight and reaching, Liz had finally noticed the toddler's actions and had slowed to a stop, Patty stopping from confusion and curiosity of her sister's actions. "What's wrong?"

"...it's...pwetty…"

Patty blinked at the distracted four year old, still staring at the now stationary but still bobbing orb, hidden from view of both pistols by mere position. "'It's pretty'? What's pretty?"

"...it's pwetty...hmm?"

Kid's eyes widened as the glowing orb seemed to ripple and expand just a bit, a small video beginning to play.

* * *

(From here on out are moments from the manga word for word, so if you haven't read the manga or don't want any spoilers, scroll down until you reach past the italicized sections...you've be WARNED)

 _ **::: Witches' Realm :::**_

 _Kid, Kim, Free, and Eruka sat on their knees, each with their own stone slate on their laps to keep them restrained along with their wrists tied tightly behind their backs. The many on looking witches sat smugly in the bleachers roaming around the center of the room. The four sat nervously in the center of the room as the Witch Trial continued where it had left off. A dark skinned witch with long, straight strands of light hair to go along with her light beanie continued where she had left off, staring at the four down the length of her nose._

" _Being immortal, increasing their death sentences would be meaningful as a single death is not enough to end them, the werewolf with the Demon Eye, already with 500 death sentences for stealing Mabaa-sama's left Demon Eye, and for escaping from prison in total...is sentenced to death 1000 times."_

 _Though expecting it he was, Free still couldn't repress the sweat that trickled down his left temple and the nervous shiver sent down his back._

 _Ignoring this, the witch continued. "The witch Kimiearl Diehl, for escaping without the assembly's permission and enrolling in Shibusen, the enemy, is hereby sentenced to death."_

" _O-objection!" Kim had mustered up all her confidence to speak up, despite her nervous emotions._

 _The head judge witch, with her pair of three whisker-like stripes on each cheek, long black hair held up to resemble cat ears and the rest draping down her back to go along with her cat like eyes, regarded her calmly. "Come forward with any objections!"_

" _How can I come forward with this huge rock on me!?"_

" _Then notion denied." The witch allowed for her mouth to slide up into a smirk as she continued. "I will personally read Shinigami and Death the Kid's charges and their sentences." Silence fell over the few murmurs that had hopped around the room. "FOR BEING A SHINIGAMI! IS HERBY!" The witch slammed down her smoke piped shape mallet, an evil look darkening her eyes as Mabaa-sama gave a startled 'Nyamu' noise. "SENTENCED TO DEATH ONE MILLION TIMES!"_

 _Kim looked over at her shinigami friend with a smirk as he stared with wide, shocked eyes as sweat appeared in large clusters on his face._

" _Pff! Serves you right," she sneered, recalling the time he barged into the girls' bathroom when she and Jackie were showering not too long before coming into the Witches' Realm._

 _The mixed noises of excited witches' voices echoed throughout the courtroom as they called out their desires and plans, some sitting at the edge of their seats, others leaning over the makeshift railing._

" _Show me the shinigami's insides!"_

" _Impalement, burning at the stake, I'm fine with anything."_

" _I have an experiment I want to try with the shinigami's eyeballs!"_

" _This is a historical moment! I'm so excited!"_

 _The excited yelling continued, the judges showing no intent to silence them, as Kid allowed his bangs to cloak his eyes as he grit his teeth in growing irritation. And eventually, he snapped._

" _ENOUGH OF THIS!"_

 _Silence fell abruptly over the witches as Kim reeled back in fear as small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "So-sorry…" Kim's voice was quivering with fright and guilt, thinking the teen's yell was directed at her. "I know I was a little persistent, but it was your fault in the first place."_

 _Ignoring the teen beside him and the many pairs of eyes now staring at him intently, the shinigami continued. "If I wanted, I could undo this seal at any time," he began, somehow keeping his cool as he mentioned the ropes binding his wrists together behind his back. "And a rock of this size is meaningless." Keeping his head down, Kid once more proceeded in his monologue while he could still take advantage of the silenced witches. "If I wanted to erase everyone in this room, I could do so." There was no stopping now, and Kid had no intention of changing the route he was continuing on. "Even Kim here is a depraved woman who makes up lies, fakes tears, and acts cute to seduce others."_

 _The teen girl turned and glared at her friend, offended. "Hey!"_

" _Even now, we're friends who've shared a naked communion."_

 _Kim's face lit up with a bright blush as her eyes seemed like spirals of embarrassment. "Idiot! Don't say such misleading things! And that only happened once!"_

 _The room once more filled with murmurs and comments from the on looking witches who had their own blush and looks of approval and disapproval._

" _At...at such a young age…"_

" _She only looks innocent on the outside, huh?"_

" _Isn't the average age for doing that fifty?"_

" _She's a natural born charmer…"_

 _The head judge, struggling to keep control of her own growing blush stared at her in disbelief, disapproval, and slight digest. "Kimiearl Diehl...have you no shame...and with a shinigami...have you fallen that low…"_

 _The stone having previously been resting on Kid's lap clattered onto the floor as he stood up._

And then the video rippled and changed, the now present day, toddler shinigami still entranced.

* * *

 _ **::: Inside the Book of Eibon :::**_

 _Having still been conversating with the Black Mass while floating within Noah's Book of Eibon, Kid was caught by surprise when the Black Mass expanded and began to droop and trickle from above him down around the shinigami with the intent of trapping._

" _ **I am not your alley, nor am I your anything…"**_

 _The great globs of Black Blood began to become thicker and drew ever closer to the shinigami as the Black Mass continued to speak._

" _ **Order...knowledge...power...rage...terror...The Great Old Ones...our very existence drives men to madness…"**_

 _Now the Black Blood was pouring over him, sliding down his cheeks and face, engulfing his body as it ran down his shoulders, front, and back. He didn't mind. Hell, he had never felt this good before. A smile grew on his lips; the more he felt the cold liquid, the bigger and madder it grew. And then he was floating in eternal black...a void...nothingness. He felt it relaxing. He smiled, five new black, sown-like stripes going from above his lips to the tip of his chin and jawbone presenting themselves._

" _My skin is crawling…"_

 _It felt nice, floating on his back with nothing but black to see._

'There's no right nor left…'

'A unity that exceeds symmetry…'

'So this is "nothingness"...'

'"Nothingness", the pinnacle of order…'

'Order imposed upon all living things…'

'In other words… "death"...'

'Was this what I was seeking?'

 _Silence._

 _Kid found himself smirking again in this relaxing void._

'Kill…'

'Eliminate everything in this world…'

'That's the "order" a shinigami should protect.'

And the video changed yet again.

* * *

 _ **::: in the research facility they had traveled to after the incidents with Crona's Maddness Blood (note...because this is word for word, forgive my language) :::**_

 _Stein, Jacqueline, and Kim stood staring in shock from afar as Soul emerged from the pair of iron doors with longer, skinnier looking limbs, a long white slash with a target symbol in the center stretched across his chest. Maka stood just behind him, shocked and relieved that Soul had released his hold on her left pigtail._

" _Doctor…" Kim, nervously eyed the weapon with caution, looking to Stein for help._

" _Kim, stand back," Stein replied calmly, his glasses glinted to hide his eyes. "I will use Jacqueline."_

 _The lantern looked over at him nervously, though she didn't object. "R-roger…"_

 _Maka, staring at her partner in disbelief, fear, confusion, and worry, had been silent at the time, except for her previous protests of pain from when Soul dragged her violently out by her pigtail._

'The wound he got from Crona way back has reopened, and it's overflowing with madness…'

" _Soul! You idiot, what's happened to you!?"_

 _The weapons responded by tilting his head to the side to look back over his shoulder. Though emotionless, he was wide eyed and filled with insanity, his irises resembling targets._

 _His lips stretched to form a grinning smirk, exposing his sharp teeth. "No fucking question about it...it aches. I've been holding it in until now...it all poured out…" He stood, head down as the Madness Wavelengths radiated off of him, slipping over and off of his chest slash._

 _Stein observed him calmly, getting into a more fighting stance. "He's coming."_

" _Okay," Jacqueline answered back, her eyes never leaving the weapon, even as he launched himself into the air, grinning wildly._

 _With a quick transformation, the female weapon was in the form of her chained lantern, being held in the ready hands of Professor Stein. The doctor was ready as he brandished the chain of the lantern protectively in front of himself as a means to block the obsidian black blade that had gone for a strike._

 _In a swift motion, he had looped the chain around the tip of the blade and flipped the Death Scythe over onto his back with minimum effort._

 _The overturned weapon looked back up at Stein with a bored and tired expression, his lips still parted to expose his teeth as the professor was forced to leap back evasively with the unseen swipe of the blade. He was a second too late, though fortunately, Jacqueline only suffered a minor cut in the top right corner of her chest._

" _Jackie!" Kim would rush over to help, but knew better than to charge into battle unequipped. Soul got to his feet, smirking as he brandished his black bladed right arm._

" _So this is me...the "power" of a Death Scythe…"_

 _The lantern observed her once sane friend cautiously, ignoring the stinging of her new cut. "Our levels as weapons are vastly different."_

 _Glasses still glinted, Stein acknowledged his student's observation. "My apologies, are you ok? To think it'd be this much…" He grinned as the right lens of his glasses un-glinted to reveal his eye. This time, he spoke to his insane Spartoi student. "Aren't you interesting? Makes me want to disassemble you."_

 _And hence the battle continued._

(Even though Kid wasn't there at that event, we'll just say he learned about it in vivid detail from Maka)

The video rippled, yet again, and another memory began to play.

* * *

(I bet you all know this scene...FYI...still manga version)

 _ **::: Shibusen Library :::**_

 _Of course Black*Star wouldn't clean, it had been ten minutes, but he'd spent it reading. Why would the great Black*Star clean!? That wasn't the kind of job he did. That was Tsubaki's forte. As he sat upon his throne of books, the assassin was energetically flipping through the pages of a certain heroic manga._

" _Hyahahahaha! Charisma Justice is the best! This guy is my next favorite!" He leaned back against the wall behind him, grinning as he lifted the manga into the air and into more lighting. "Who knew the library had manga!? Let's skip class tomorrow and come here instead!" To anyone who would hear, they wouldn't be surprised. This was Black*Star after all._

 _An annoyed voice sounded from the approaching figure who had indeed heard. "Hey you! Be quiet in the library!"_

" _Ah! Sorry…" The bluenette, now identifying the teen in front of him was a bit surprised, but not much. "Kid!?"_

 _Kid looked back stoically, only a head shorter than the assassin due to the grand stack of books Black*Star sat upon._

" _What's up? Did you get punished too?" Of course, by 'punished' Black*Star was referring to the punishment of having to clean Shibusen's library given to him by Sid._

" _Hmm? I'm here to borrow books. I wanted to see if there was any amazing artwork here. Can I take those books from under your ass?" The shinigami, of course, asked this last part with little to no emotion. Though for the normal person, it would have seemed as a way to venomously yet politely ask for the subject to 'move your butt please, you're in the way.'_

 _Black*Star shifted aside to examine these 'said-books-under-his-ass'. "Oh...these?" After handing over the book directly under him, he leaned over Kid's shoulder to look at the cover in curiosity. Meanwhile, Kid examined it with much satisfaction._

 _The assassin eyed the words, struggling to pronounce. "What's that? Ex...Ex...Ek...ARRGH, can't read it! Read it for me!"_

 _Kid looked over stoically, having himself no trouble with the complicatedly simple word. "Excalibur."_

" _What's that?"  
"Seems like it's a sword that's called the Legendary Holy Sword." Finding that the bluenette was as interested as he, the shinigami began to explain as if he had recited, even though he hadn't once looked at the pages of the book before him. "You have to take it from the ground…and the one who pulls it out is called the 'hero' and will be forever admired. In the past, only those who were 'kings' have succeeded, is what I've heard. Was it...King Arthur…?"_

 _Both teens looked up at the ceiling in fascination, both their faces with a dreamy expression._

" _It must be a wonderfully symmetrical sword! Simply amazing!"_

"' _Hero', 'king'! Suits me just fine!"_

 _Just at that moment, as if prompted, Stein walked in, having overheard their previous conversation. A lit cigarette stuck out calmly from the side of his mouth. "Ah...Excalibur, huh?"_

" _What's up, Professor? Did you come to check up on me?" Black*Star asked, expecting everyone who entered the library to either be 'punished' or coming because they had business with him._

 _The professor blinked at his student in confusion, not knowing about his 'punishment'. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Ignoring the two, Kid decided to move along the conversation. "Do you know something about the Holy Sword?"_

 _Stein's glasses glinted as he diverted his eyes away from his students. "Seiken Excalibur…" he began, a bit too dramatically. "It was impossible, even for me…"_

 _Black*Star perked up in slight surprise and awe. "What!? Did you try?"_

" _So even the professor couldn't pull it out…"_

 _Stein stayed silent as he allowed the dramatic statement to sink in, his left glass no longer glinted as he stared at the floor in thought._

 _The two teens gulped._

" _Seiken Excalibur…"_

" _I'm totally interested!" Black*Star said, a look of determination present on his face._

 _ **::: Many Minutes Later (possibly hours...I dunno) At Priten Island, Northern Part :::**_

 _The two teens stood staring up at the tall waterfall, Kid with the book tucked under his arm._

" _So it's here, huh…" Kid pondered aloud._

" _Hyaahah!" Black*Star, hands on hips stood smiling confidently up at the large water structure. "So the Seiken is on top of this thing…"_

" _Hmm…" Opening the book, the shinigami began to scan the text he had previously read on the way here. "To be more precise, we have to climb to the top and then there's supposed to be a cave. It seems like the sword is inside there."_

 _Extending his hand to the side, the teen spawned in his trusty Beelzebub and mounted it, much to the assassin's surprise who began to watch in curiosity. "Oh?" However, his curiosity was replaced with jealousy when Kid soared up into the air, still riding the skateboard. "AHHH! THAT'S DIRTY!"_

 _Hopping onto the rock, Black*Star began to climb up the rocky ledge, stewing in anger and jealousy. "Damn! He had to have this useful thing...I'm not gonna lose!" With a good, resounding yell, the bluenette sped up and used the momentum to jump up over the top and land on his feet with a splash. "Where'd that Kid go!?"_

 _ **::: Now at Paradise of Fairies "Cave Of Eternity" (no time skip) :::**_

" _Inside here?"_

" _Black*Star." The teen turned when he heard his name called by the shinigami's voice. Much to his confusion, he found the raven haired teen hanging from a thin ledge, arms and legs wrapped around it. "There's mud down there," he continued, "I can't get down...my shoes will get dirty."_

" _What the heck are you doing?"_

" _Carry me…"_

" _Stuuuupid," the assassin scoffed, turning on his heels and stomping towards the cave entrance. "Stay up there forever."_

" _With even this kind of obstacle waiting...the road to the Seiken is harsh!" Kid commented nervously, truly horrified._

 _The water splashed under Black*Star's shoes as the droplets of water from the cave ceiling dripped from above, being stopped by an umbrella. In the end, the bluenette had ended up carrying Kid on his shoulders who had been holding the book open as reference and was currently the one carrying the umbrella._

" _You're so useless," Black*Star complained in irritation._

" _I'll take care of the water dripping from above! You take care of the mud from below! This is a road that one person can't walk alone, being bombarded by intense assaults from above and below!" the shinigami explained defensively. "What an obstacle!"_

" _Ahh," the assassin sighed in confirmation, "you're really useless…"_

 _The two teens temporarily stopped as the sound of fluttering, papery wings buzzed nearby._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _A small, floating fairy fluttered in front of them, smiling in curiosity. "Eh?"_

" _Oohh! It's a fairy! How small…" Black*Star commented in awe._

" _Is Excalibur somewhere ahead of here?" Kid asked politely._

 _The fairy remained silent for a few seconds, before her face twisted into a face of pure reluctance and disgust. The infamous 'ugh-Excalibur-face'. "Yeah…"_

 _Without further conversation, the tiny creature buzzed away, leaving the shinigami in silence while Black*Star said, "Seems like she was in a bad mood…"  
Before long, the two teens now stood in a cavern like room, a sword embedded within the stacked stone slates in the center, a beacon of shining light gleaming on top it from a hole in the ceiling above it. _

" _It seems we can't go any further than this," Kid said, tucking the book back under his right arm._

" _Hey...isn't that…?"_

 _Once more opening the book again, Kid scanned the text once more, confirming their find. "Hmm...can't be wrong. It's the Seiken Excalibur!"_

 _Feeling the tingling on his skin, the assassin observed his arms in awe. "Wo-wow…"_

" _The air is vibrating…" Turning his attention back to the pages of the book, the raven haired teen spoke again. "It seems what this book says is true, that the one who acquires the Seiken will be called a hero and gain glory for eternity. And, look...the precise ornamentation on the body of the sword that doesn't even have one scratch...beautiful! It deserves to be called Seiken! None other than the chosen hero can pull it out." He stared at it dreamily, longing just to touch it. "I...I want it."_

 _POP!_

" _YAAAAY! I'm the hero!" Black*Star flailed the now free sword in the air, while Kid actually dropped the book in shock._

" _WHAT!?" He began to rip at his hair in frustration, struggling to find out the way and reason the assassin had been able to pull the sword out. "That's impossible! There has to be something wrong! You're not fit to be complimented by being called 'hero'! Can't we do it over!?"_

" _Ehh!? What, it doesn't count?" Black*Star whined, reluctantly reinserting the blade into the crack in the stone. "Ok! It's the same no matter how many times we do it!"_

" _Let me do it this time."_

" _No way! No way! The Seiken chose me already! Someone big like me!"_

 _Kid ignored his travel buddy as he reached a shaky hand towards the hilt, his heart hammering in his chest. After a few seconds, he bent down with a handkerchief and began to wipe the hilt. "Don't know who's touched it until now."_

 _Silence._

" _I pulled it out." The shinigami held the sword in both hands, staring at it listlessly and disbelievingly._

" _WHAAAT!?" With a jaw dropped and refusal to accept, Black*Star bent down himself to examine the slit they had both pulled the blade out of. "What the hell! Are you sure it's not because the hole is too big!?"_

 _To both the teens' surprise, a loud voice spoke from the blade as it began to shine. "You've come far, young ones!"_

" _The Seiken just…" Black*Star stared at the blade in surprise as Kid shielded his eyes from the bright light with his arm._

" _Sorry for the late introduction...I am the one called Excalibur."_

" _Wo-wow…"_

 _Kid stood in silence as they both observed the strange looking white creature standing before them. "Looks dumb!" Black*Star commented, pointing a finger. "You're Seiken? Looks like that? So dumb…"_

 _Though Black*Star was commenting, Kid had his back turned and was shaking with contained laughter._

" _Hmm? I'll ask the same of you! Who are you, looking like that!?" Excalibur brandished his cane in the bluenette's face, not yet to the assassin's annoyance._

" _Me? I'm Black*Star."_

" _My legend started in the 12th century!" Having previously removed the cane, the creature once more pointed it inches from Black*Star's nose. "You guys look like techs, where did you come from?"_

" _Don't point your cane at me like that! So annoying…"_

" _We're from Shibusen," Kid answered, a look of disappointment still on his face._

" _Oh yeah! I'll show you something good."_

" _Are you listening or what…?" the assassin asked aloud in annoyance. "What's with him? If you're gonna wear clothes, put on some pants!"  
"What is he thinking of showing us?"_

" _Do you want to hear the chronicles of my heroism?" Excalibur whirled around and once more pointed his cane into the assassin's face._

 _Now Black*Star had had a tick mark before, but now it grew and his glare intensified, his fists clenched ever tighter. "Stop pointing your cane at me!"_

" _Do you want to hear about it?" Excalibur pushed on, unaware of the bluenette's growing rage._

 _The teen glared in extreme annoyance down the length of the cane, a vein throbbing on his face. "Move the cane, bastard!"_

" _Where did you come from?"  
Finally snapping, the bluenette slapped away the cane, failing to hold in his anger. "WE ALREADY SAID WE'RE FROM SHIBUSEN!"_

 _The teen finally regained his cool while Kid had been standing silently and observing with increasing disbelief._

" _What's your favorite number from 1 to 12?"_

" _1 to 12?" Black*Star repeated in confirmation. "Of course, 1! If I'm not number 1, you'll be sorry!"_

" _It's 8! 8!" Kid replied, showing his excitement even through a straight face._

" _Fools! You don't have the right to choose! My legend starts in the 12th century."_

 _His rage returning in full force, Black*Star yelled in anger, "DIDN'T YOU SAY TO CHOOSE THE ONE WE LIKED!?" Snatching up the temporarily forgotten book, the assassin flipped it violently so he could see the back of the cover, a large tick mark visible. "And what the hell is the Legendary Seiken!? What the hell is this book!? It didn't help at all! Who wrote this!?" He peered at the print in the corner. "Author Excalibur…" Slamming the book down on the ground, the assassin returned his fierce glare at the creature before them. "IT WAS YOU!"_

" _I don't give autographs!" And once again, the cane was pointed._

 _The two teens now stood in silence, staring at the thick stack of papers they both had a copy of._

" _To become my tech, there are 1000 items you must complete! I collected them into those blank forms," the sword explained. "Look over them carefully!" Turning briskly the other way, Excalibur continued. "As for number 452, I hope you join my 5-hour 'Reading Meeting'."_

" _You even wrote a lot on the back…" Kid said, sweat dropping as he lifted up the corner of the top paper in his stack to examine the miniature text on the back._

" _Well!" In shining light, Excalibur once more became the long, gleaming sword as he floated lightly into the air. "You two were chosen! Take in your hands...victory and glory!"_

" _Victory!" The shinigami reached up into the air, gripping the hilt with a dreamy expression._

" _Glory!" Black*Star too reached up and closed his fingers around the hilt with his own awed expression._

" _Then, let's go!" A pair of shining, golden wings of light unfurled gracefully from the sword, adding to the shine in the room. "Together!"_

 _With no disagreement, the two teens calmly slipped the blade back into the stone, abruptly stopping the blinding light and mystical feel in the room. They then reeled back, glaring at the sheathed sword._

" _Stuuupid! Who's gonna do that with you!?" Black*Star sneered._

" _Disgusting!" If not for Kid's nature, he would have spit on the unblemished blade in an instant._

 _Without further discussion, the teens stormed off, muttering and leaving behind the now pleading sword._

" _The one who ends up with that guy deserves to be called hero for a special reason!"_

" _Disgusting!"_

" _Wait! Wait. Please! Alright, I know! I'll reduce it from 1000 to 800!" Excalibur attempted to compromise, though it fell upon deaf ears. "But I do want you to come to my Reading Meeting."_

 _The fairy whom had previously ran into the shinigami and assassin long before, spotted two figures splashing back the way they came. "Hmm?" Recognizing the two, she fluttered up to them. "Did you meet with Excalibur?"  
The two stood in silence before their features twisted into the well-known 'Excalibur' face of disgust. After a second, they continued to storm to the entrance. _

_The fairy watched them leave in silence for a bit. "Looks like you met him…"_

The video stopped there, rippling back to a white orb, but its purpose was being fulfilled. And Kid was only a few steps away from being at Kimemo's feet.

* * *

 **::: About a Minute Earlier :::**

"Kid?" After a while of the shifting weight and reaching, Liz had finally noticed the toddler's actions and had slowed to a stop, Patty stopping from confusion and curiosity of her sister's actions. "What's wrong?"

"...it's...pwetty…"

Patty blinked at the distracted four year old, still staring at the now stationary but still bobbing orb, hidden from view of both pistols by mere position. "'It's pretty'? What's pretty?"

"...it's pwetty...hmm?"

Kid's eyes widened as the glowing orb seemed to ripple and expand just a bit, a small video beginning to play.

Though Kid could see it, the other two could not, let alone notice the bobbing orb. To them, their meister simply had glazed eyes and had fallen silent.

"Kid? _Kid_? Hello…?" Patty approached the toddler in her sister's arms and waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. "Sis, what's wrong with him?" She looked up at the older teen expectantly, seeing her as a wise goddess who would provide the answer with a single snap. She was waiting, to be honest. Waiting for her older sister to simply say, _"Ahaha! Foolish child! I shall provide that of which you seek. I am the wise, Liz Thompson, and I assure you, your questions shall be answered."_ But of course, these dreams only existed inside the young pistol's mind. Though, that didn't stop her from expecting them to become reality.

Liz cocked her head to the side, studying the toddler's blank face. She swore he could be drooling right now and would never notice it, unlike the Kid they were familiar with. "I don't know, really. He was just suddenly reaching over my shoulder and saying something was 'pretty' and then he just stopped." The pistol sighed. "I don't know anything these days, it seems."

Patty blinked. "Over your shoulder?" Without waiting for an answer, the teen peeked over her sister's side, finally noticing the bobbing orb, though she never saw the current playing video. "Ah! What's that?"

"What's what?" Liz turned and let out her own gasp when noticing the orb that had been silently pursuing them the whole time. "Wh-when did that get here!?"

"What is it?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Liz shot back in annoyance.

' _I'm not a goddess you know…'_

The orb seemed to have noticed that it had been found out, because it quickly zoomed back down the hall in which it had come.

This caused the child to show some kind of reaction as he gasped and showed signs of possible tears. "Ah...no...come back!"

"Wha-Kid!?" The toddler had squirmed free of Liz's arms and was now trying to stumble after the orb of light, which had stopped to wait for him halfway down the hall. "Come back! Where are you going!? That's the direction that Kimem-" She stopped as the realization hit.

' _It couldn't be...could it? Was that meant to lure Kid back to her!?'_

"Come on, Patty! We don't know what that thing is, but we _do_ know that it has a high possibility of being Kimemo's!"

"Hai!"

And so the two pursued.

* * *

 **::: Meanwhile :::**

"Nggggh…"

" _Maka! You're_ still _failing terribly! Probably even worse than before! Get your shit together, you're being so uncool!"_

The female meister glared in reaction to the angry scythe's comment, stumbling to her feet and leaning against the now cratered wall for support. "Well, I'm sorry! But I'm trying!"

"Oi, Maka!"

Maka turned her head at the sound of her name, noticing the bluenette assassin grinning at her. "Stay right there! I think it's about time I tried something."

" _Black*Star wha-"_

"Don't worry about it. Just be ready, Tsubaki."

" _...hai!"_

Maka blinked at the assassin. "Uh...sure...?"

"Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!"

" _Hai!"_

In the length of a few seconds, the whole room had been filled with a cloud of pale yellow smoke, cloaking the two meister-weapon pairs.

Though this wasn't of any significance to Kimemo, she upped her defense nevertheless. A blind opponent was always at a disadvantage.

The witch gave a light chuckle, smiling.

' _A disadvantage, huh?'_

Maka and Soul stood ready at the broken staircase, peering into the thick smoke.

" _I can't see them…"_

"That's the point, idiot."

The smoke barely shifted as the assassin slipped stealthily and quickly through the floating yellow.

' _Assassin's rule number one….silence, dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath…'_

' _Assassin's rule number two…clear a path towards your target, be able to predict your opponent's thoughts and movements…'_

' _Assassin's rule number three...eliminate your target, before they're aware of your existence….'_ (Was that the order…? I know the three rules...the first one is right, but I'm not sure about the order of the other two. Oh well...the actual rules are correct.)

"Tsubaki! Shuriken!"

" _Hai!"_

Kimemo's smile became a grin. _'Foolish child…'_

With a strong swing of his arm, he sent the large ninja star spinning and slicing through the thick smoke, growing ever closer to Kimemo.

 _CLANG!  
_ "Did I get her?" Black*Star wondered aloud, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it finally did, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and even Tsubaki gasped. The star sat on the floor, having bounced off and barely grazed the thick sphere of woven chains where Kimemo once stood.

With a light rattling sound, the chains unraveled and slipped into oblivion behind their mistress, revealing her calm and smirked face. "You'll have to do more than that, I'm afraid." She smirked wider as the three finally noticed the chains slithering around and over Tsubaki, intertwining her in their clutches.

"TSUBAKI!"

"Rule one of a battlefield," Kimemo began, her smile sickly sweet, "never drop your guard."  
"SMOKE BOMB MODE!"

" _HAI!"_

"Hm?"  
In another burst of yellow, the thick smoke once more enveloped the room, allowing Tsubaki to slip through the binding chains.

"We're going in this time, Soul!"

" _I'm cool with that…"_

"Speed Star…" As Black*Star raised his hand in the air, palm raised up, the smoke in that area began to thicken and gather in his hand, later on forming into a short bladed sword just as Maka and Soul entered the cloud of smoke.

"Hate to say it, Black*Star...but we're going to have to listen to her this time. Don't drop your guard," Maka suggested, her eyes locked on the faded silhouette of the witch only ten meters away. For a moment the smoke wisped a three second clearing to show the woman's face, revealing her glowing red eye and smirk.

"A big star like me doesn't need no witch to tell me what to do!" the assassin boasted loudly. With a grin on his face, he charged forward with so much speed, the smoke only shifted a second as he seemed to disappear and reappear, leaving behind images of himself.

"I can use this too, you know," Kimemo's voice called from within the yellowed area as Maka made her way quickly through.

Though very faint, the teens could pick up the sound of rattling chains as the metal began to slide along the floor, creating a sort of minefield.

" _O-oi...Maka…"  
_ "Yeah, I know," the meister cut him off, taking care not to even graze any of the pieces of metal. _'If anyone of us were to touch one of these chains, it would trigger our position. Who knows what they'd do then…'_

Kimemo listened, letting her chains slither nearly soundlessly along the floor, expanding their triggerable reach. _'Not enough, huh?'_

She had to conceal her sense of sight, so she could 'see' with her chains. Therefore, her eyes were closed and her bangs were cloaking those said eyes. More chains slithered through the air now, coming down in random strings. Soon, the whole area was like a web of chains or you could even say it was a laser field of the same chains. She gripped the two swords tightly in her hands, waiting for any signs of movement.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silen-tap.

In one moment, Kimemo had her right sword brandished in a blocking position by her face just as Tsubaki came clashing down on it. Black*Star had been nearby, stealthily avoiding detection and drawing ever closer, but just as he was about to swing, one noiseless tap of his shoe had been heard by the witch, therefore his attack had been blocked. The woman's eyes slid open. She chuckled, turning her head just a smidge to smirk at an annoyed bluenette. "Ho? Nimble one, aren't you? I almost didn't hear you."  
"Grr…."

"Hmhm~"

With a strong push and swing of the occupied sword, Black*Star was sent back, stumbling from imbalance. He sucked in his breath as he almost stepped on one of the chains. He eyed it nervously, sweat dripping off his brow.

Kimemo now turned to face him. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't move if I were you."  
"I wouldn't be so sure!" With a quick leap back, the teen faded back into the thick smoke, once again resuming his incredible speed.

"AHHHHH!" The witch whirled around just in time to use both swords to block the oncoming scythe blade.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Kimemo said with a smile, staring into the ash blonde haired teen's eyes. "But I fear you've made a mistake…"  
"Eh?" Maka looked below her in fear and surprise to notice her shoe barely touching one of the chains. _'SHIT!'_ The chain, now triggered, lashed around her ankle and threw her into the air.

" _MAKA! IDIOT!"  
_ She watched in horror as Kimemo's smirking face faded away into the smoke once more. As she plunged back into the cloud, she bumped into one of the chains standing in a diagonal position above the ground, the metal digging into her back before sweeping around her waist just before she hit the ground. She let out a cough of blood as the cold metal now dug into her stomach so suddenly, just before she was frisbee-thrown in a different direction. Maka tried to move through the air by shifting her weight, only succeeding in having her shoes graze three or four more diagonal chains which triggered and lassoed around her ankles, swinging her in yet another direction.

" _MAKA! DO SOMETHING!"  
_ Miraculously, the female meister finally slid to a stop on the ground in a relatively clear Soul for support, Maka stumbled to her feet, scarlet droplets falling out of her mouth with every cough. "Ugh...remind me to be more careful next time…" She had to honest, besides injure her, that experience had nearly made her shit herself from fear. Sweat dropped from her face as she huffed and gasped calming breaths, finally gaining her own balance without the help of her scythe.

" _Ready now?"_

"Hopefully…"  
Filled with a sense of caution, the meister once more broke into a run, using the chains this time to messily and confusingly lead her to the witch.

* * *

Liz had to admit, it was quite hard catching a toddler who was running after a bobbing orb of light while being in some sort of trance.

Liz and Patty had been chasing him and trying to catch him for so long that they lost track of time, until they realized, he was at the entrance of the hall they had run from. Pale-yellow smoke billowed and swirled in the living room area, much to the two teen's confusion. They didn't have time to question it though as Kid waddled right into the cloud of smoke, his silhouette barely visible through the density of the gas.

Kimemo grinned from somewhere within the depths of the smoke. _'He's coming…'_

With a quick whip of all the arranged chains, the smoke dissipated, revealing a startled Maka and a now stationary assassin. Liz and Patty made the awful mistake of stopping from the sudden disappeared smoke and therefore payed for it when many chains wove quickly together to block the pistols' entrance into the living room. So technically, the teens stood leaning and pleading and screaming behind the woven sheet of chains where they only had enough holes to watch their meister walk obliviously to the awaiting witch.

"Kid! NO KID! Please! Don't! Come back! PLEASE!" Liz begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. She refused to lose her meister a third time. She'd lost him to Noah and the Book of Eibon once, she'd lost him to Kimemo's spell, and she refused to lose him again.

Patty was no longer screaming, but now pounding and kicking at their blockage, trying to break through.

The teens' screams seemed to have snapped the two previously-in-combat teens back to reality as they quickly noticed the trance Kid was in and scurried after him.

"I _won't_ be having any interruptions," Kimemo said sternly. With a flick of her wrist, two chains burst from the ground, one wrapping around Black*Star, the other around Maka and lifting them up into the air as they struggled and squirmed to break free. "Now be good children and sit quietly."  
"LIKE I'D DO THAT! TSUBAKI! SMOKE BOMB MODE! GO AFTER HIM!" Black*Star screamed, just as the weapon burst into smoke yet again.

"Oh but that won't be happening again," the witch replied stoically, a large group of chains bursting from the ground and weaving a thick and layered sphere around the growing cloud of smoke, compressing it until it was a little trapped puff of yellow. Tsubaki reverted back to human form, pressing hard against the sides of her confinement, trying to break out of the pitch black darkness she currently resided in.

"TSUBAKI!"  
 _"Dammit, we can't DO ANYTHING!"_ Soul growled in frustration.

"Kid, no! You don't know what you're doing!" Maka screamed, but the toddler wasn't listening and soon he stood in front of Kimemo.

She reached down with a smile and lifted him up into her arms as he groped the air, reaching to the orb bouncing playfully in front of his face.

"Well then, children, I shall now take my leave," Kimemo said politely, giving a bow before grinning as silver-gray smoke enveloped her and Kid, causing them to disappear in seconds.

Once they'd left, all the chains disappeared as well, leaving behind the battered teens and wrecked house that had once been Gallows Manor.

* * *

The chains blocking Liz and Patty's way unwove and clanked to the floor, opening up the path to the door, leaving behind the shocked teens. The older pistol couldn't believe it, and refused to believe it as she ran forward to the door. Halfway to the door however, she fell to her knees, energy no longer present in her body.

She felt so _weak_.

She fell forward with her head down, propped up only by her fists. Her fists were clenched along with her teeth as her hair fell to cloak her face, eyes shadowed though tears were visibly streaking down her cheeks.

She crouched there in silence, trembling with grief as her sister came over and stood above her, looking down solemnly.

' _I couldn't protect him,'_ Liz thought to herself, her nails now digging into the palms of her hands. _'It's happened again...for the third time...I couldn't protect him…'_

"Kid…" It came out as nothing more than a trembling whimper. "...Kid…"

Maka had sat up now, keeping herself upright only by leaning against Soul. She watched in guilty silence. Black*Star too was sitting up, Tsubaki now free and standing above him as they too watched in silence.

Suddenly Liz snapped her head back screaming in sadness as the tears sped up. Patty closed her eyes and looked away, wanting to block out her sister's cries. Maka looked at the ground now, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Black*Star tightened his fists on his laps as he stared at the floor, Tsubaki holding her arm Crona style and looking away from the screaming pistol.

' _WHY!?'_ Liz screamed to herself. _'WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS WIN!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS KID!?'_

Her head dropped as her screams descended into weak sobs, her hair once again falling to cover her face. She barely felt Patty's hand rest on her shoulder. What else could one do in a situation like this?

As they all sat in the silence, the exception being Liz's whimpering sobs, Kimemo's mocking laughter resounded throughout the room, seemingly there by the atmosphere left behind.

* * *

Kid gave a pained yelp as he was roughly pushed onto the hard, stone floor. He opened his eyes and noticed in fear that he was in a small, square room with no light, only stone all around. Kimemo was a mere silhouette at the doorway, only her glowing, multicolored eyes visible. With a loud, slow squeak of the hinges, the rusty, iron door slowly closed shut, changing the light from a sliver to nonexistent. Now Kid sat, whimpering in fear, in the pitch black darkness.

* * *

With a loud THUD, the iron door shut and Kimemo allowed for a set of chains to slither over the door, locking it in place. With her head down and her bangs shadowing her eyes, the witch leaned her back against the cold metal as she pondered in silence, ignoring the sobs of terror echoing from somewhere on the other side of the door.

As the nonexistent clock ticked the seconds away, Omemik decided to break the silence.

" **Do you feel guilty?"**

"Not really," Kimemo answered in a monotone voice, not raising her head.

" **You should kill him. He's vulnerable."**

"No."

" **But why? That child could soon be your downfall…"**

"I am well aware of that. But the time isn't right."

" **The time is always right to kill, you must understand that."**

"Not yet. Killing him wouldn't be any fun." Kimemo now allowed a grin to stretch across her face. "His death will bring unimaginable pain to his father. However, I know a way to double, maybe even triple, that pain."

" **...What are you planning?"  
** "Shouldn't you know? You are a part of me, no?"

" **I choose not to spoil the fun if I can. I suppose I'll wait."**

Kimemo's grin had slipped away now, and she once more had an emotionless face. "Do you ever shut up?"

With that she turned and walked away down the stone made hall, leaving behind the cries of fear echoing through the small room with the toddler.

' _Unimaginable pain, huh?'_ she pondered to herself, her boots making light _CLACK CLACK_ noises on the stone. _'I've felt that, Death. And you will too. I won't rest...not until you've suffered as I've suffered.'_

* * *

Liz had been sobbing for so long, she'd lost track of time. However, finally she sniffled to a stop, and now simply sat in silence, head down. She only looked up when she saw shoes, Maka's shoes to be precise.

The female meister looked down at her, one arm and hand linked on the pole of the scythe. She offered her hand, which Liz took and stood. With a little sniffle, the pistol wiped away her tears with the heel of her palm.

"It's not your fault," Maka finally said.

Liz didn't look into her friend's eyes, only stood silently. "But this is the third time it's happened. The third time I couldn't...protect him," she said, her voice breaking as she almost broke down again.

"If anyone is to blame, it'd be us. We were the ones who weren't able to stop her," Maka said guiltily, allowing Soul to revert back into human form. Once he did, he helped prop her up on her weak legs.

"Stop blaming yourselves," Black*Star said irritably, now standing on his feet as he came over with Tsubaki. "It makes you look weak."

' _Weak. That's what I am…'_ Liz couldn't help but think.

"It's ok, sis! We'll get him back no matter what!" Patty stated confidently, hiding her own emotions.

The older pistol couldn't help but smile. This was always a trait she loved about Patty.

"Hate to ruin the moment...but how are we going to tell Shinigami-sama that Kimemo has Kid?" Soul asked.

"We'll figure something out," Maka said reassuringly, though she too had no idea how it'd go.

 **::: Time Skip to Later :::**

They'd been in the Death Room, explaining the situation to Shinigami-sama who was growing more and more angry with each word. That's when it happened.

 _Kill, kill, die, die!_

The mirror rang and attracted everyone's attention to the now rippling surface.

* * *

 **::: Earlier (this scene has a bit of a manga spoiler...fyi) :::**

Kid sat with his knees up to his chest, covering most of his face besides his wide and terrified eyes. His entire body trembled as he sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"M-mommy...mommy…"

Where were they? Where were his adoptive mothers. The last thing he remembered was being in his mother's arms, and then he was suddenly being enveloped in silver-gray smoke. He didn't like the dark; it reminded him of the nightmares. The ones of abuse and insults. He couldn't see anything. Not even his glowing golden eyes were helping him. He didn't know it, but because of being a shinigami, he had a bit of nocturnal vision and normally it would have proved useful in this situation, but his de-aging had also de-aged his shinigami powers. And so he sat in pitch black darkness.

He kept sobbing until he felt a presence. A rather strong presence. It was behind him, but he was too scared to look. If he had looked, he would have noticed a hallucination. That being a tall, skinny figure standing behind him, looking down at him. The figure was a teen of 17, golden eyes shadowed by ebony hair with three ivory stripes going along the left side, dressed in a black suit with a set of white stripes going along the middle, three on each side to complement the white clothed fabric around his neck and resting on his chest like a tissue. In other words, it was Kid. There was something different about him, though, not counting his clothes. That being the five black, vertical stripes going from the top of him mouth to his chin, as if it were a skull's mouth. (to manga readers: remember when Kid went insane in the Book of Eibon arc...hehehe….the hallucination behind toddler Kid is insane Kid...for those who didn't realize. :3)

" **Oh? What'd happened to you?"** Kid whirled around and saw himself, his insane self to be precise. Kid smirked down at the smaller. **"Or should I say me?"**

Kid wiped away his tears somehow knowing this was him. "Wh-who awre you?" It was still a question he had; there was no way that was him. He was small, only four, and this person, was tall and seventeen years old. Even though he was tiny, he was smart in some areas.

The older Kid smirked and bent over so his face was an inch away from the small reaper's tear streaked face, his legs still straight. **"I'm you."**

"Wh-what?"  
 **"I'm you,"** he repeated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. **"The you that you rejected."** He reached forward with quick speed and lifted up the child by the collar of his shirt, bringing his face inches from the toddler's again, this time in a more looming fashion. Kid gave a squeak of fear as he was now not even touching the floor. The older Kid grinned. **"But look where that decision has brought you. You're quite pathetic in this state, you know that?"  
** The two stared at each other for a while longer, the younger in terror and confusion, the older sadistically, until Kid dropped the four year old back onto the floor, now looking around the dark room. **"Such a nice atmosphere, wouldn't you agree?"** Kid continued, not looking at the toddler.

"I-it's too dawk," he whimpered.

Kid now looked back at the toddler, an emotionless look on his face. **"But darkness is good. There is no such thing as 'too dark'. Only** _ **enough**_ **darkness."**

"It's scawy!" Kid cried, burying his face in his knees again, having returned to his knees-to-chest sitting position. He started to sob again as the older Kid stared at him emotionlessly.

Silence stretched out, the exception being the sobs.

" **Then would you like to leave?"** Kid finally asked, his expression still not changing.

Kid stopped crying abruptly, causing him to give a slight hiccup, however he didn't remove his face from his knees.

" **If it's scary...destroy it. Eliminate it. Then it can join the void of 'nothingness'. It isn't scary when it's nothing."**

Kid now raised his head, looking up at himself.

" **You may not remember it...but you've felt 'nothingness' before. When you became me and I was born. Wouldn't you like to remember that feeling?"**

Kid was about to say something when the sound of rattling chains sounded from behind the door, causing the toddler to turn his attention to the noise.

The seventeen year old Kid looked up as well, frowning to himself before giving a slight smirk. **"Think about it, ok? While you still** _ **can**_ **think."** And with that, he and the presence were both gone.

Kid was still sitting with his knees to his chest as the first sliver of light slipped through the opening door. He squinted as it opened all the way, revealing the silhouette of Kimemo again. She stood there in silence before walking in.

"Hello, little Shinigami-kun. Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked tauntingly.  
Kid simply looked up at her, fear present again in his eyes from what situation she'd put him in. To be honest, though he wouldn't admit it, he had rather enjoyed insane Kid's company, at some points.

"P-pwease, can I see mommy and mommy?"

Kimemo grinned at the toddler. "Oh but why, when we can have _so much fun_ here?"

Kid, even at age four, still could tell there was no good in those words and so began to scoot back until his back hit the back wall.

The woman slowly advanced, a grin on her face until she was looming above the toddler against the wall. "I don't feel like talking to you though at the moment, I have things to do."  
"Wh-wha-" He was cut off when a large group of chains shot off of Kimemo's outstretched arm and stabbed into Kid's chest. Blood sprayed from the wound as Kid's eyes glazed and his head drooped to his wounded chest as he leaned lifeless against the wall. The chains rattled and dug deeper until they stopped and began to retract, the parts previously inside the chest stained deep red. Before the tips finally pulled out, a blinding white light shone from the wound until it faded. Now on the floor lay a drenched, 17 year old Kid, still entangled in chains that trailed back into toddler Kid's chest. He opened his eyes and got up, noticing the toddler's slumped form by the wall.

"What's going on here…?"

"Hello, dear Shinigami-kun."

Kid whirled around to see Kimemo standing with a hand on her hip just above him. "Kimemo!?"

"The very. Now then, shall I commence what I was going to commence?" she said with a smile crouching down on her knees so they were eye level. Before he even could see her move, he felt burning agony shoot across every nerve in his body, his head snapping back as his eyes were wide, lips parted. Tears slipped from the corner of his eyes as he felt it, Kimemo's hand inside his chest wrapping around his Shinigami soul. The witch leaned forward until her breath tickled his ear.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. If my hand even twitches your soul out of place, your body will rip to shreds and you'll be _dead_."

Kid could do nothing but shake in pain, eyes sliding in and out of focus.

"Let's call your father now, shall we?" Kimemo snickered as she pulled away, stretching out her free arm to the wall. "Memory make: Mirror."

With the rattle of chains, a mirror wove itself together, the actual glass forming in the woven frame. Without even writing in the numbers, the surface began to glow and ripple until it showed the Death Room with Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and of course Shinigami-sama who all looked over and promptly gasped in shock. Kimemo grinned as Shinigami-sama's mask began to show a rage filled expression, his form seeming to grow and become more intimidating. The other teens in the room cowered back a little, their eyes however looking over at their friend in worry as crimson blood was spewing as a waterfall from the chest wound with Kimemo's hand still wrapped around his soul.

" **You've done it now,** _ **witch**_ **,** " Shinigami-sama hissed.

The woman smiled. "Think of it as payback. You want your son back, don't you?"

" **Give him back…** " the death god snarled dangerously.

"I will. Only if you accept my terms."

" **Like I'd ever accept terms given by** _ **you**_ **.** "

Kimemo's grin began to broaden. "You do realize I could easily kill him right here? My hand is gripping his soul, you know? How lovely would it be for a father to have to reap the soul of his _own son_!"

Kid looked to the side at his father's reflection with a tear streaked face. His entire body was trembling with pain, but he dare not move. With a trembling voice, he spoke three words; "H-help me...F-father…"

* * *

 **Yay! Suspense! I'm getting better at this...hehe. Anyway, is this story getting a bit repetitive or dragged out? 'Cause I feel like it is. If it is then...Don't worry I know what I'm doing! (I think.)**

 **Is it just me, or am I getting less reviews? You people need to do better! I'm lonely without yooooooouuuu T^T**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! And as always, please review and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
